


C&F 各种短篇集

by keepout



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 短篇集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 95,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepout/pseuds/keepout
Summary: 文中唯一cp：多弗朗明哥x克洛克达尔围绕两个人展开的各种短篇故事，单人的cp的原作向的AU的各种都有请谨慎食用，谢谢观看！
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. 【唐鳄】奇迹时代/Age Of Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *是大海贼们的故事  
> *对鳄过去有捏造

1.

克洛克达尔从浅眠中惊醒。

他猛地坐起身，手指带倒了敞着盖墨水瓶：汹涌而出的墨水晕染了他的袖口，毫不留情地淹没了桌上的摊开的世界地图，顺着书桌木质的纹路成小股地淌到地板上。简陋的吊灯摇曳着，将忽明忽暗的灯光从头顶照下来。

在这昏暗的微光下，他安静地注视着眼前这滩墨色的汪洋，看着它缓缓将触须伸向地图的边缘，蚕食着整个世界。

——有什么……要来了。

脑海中浮现出这样的念头，一瞬间，多日以来埋首卷宗的倦意消失无踪。他感到心跳响亮地敲击鼓膜，甚至连呼吸也一并变得急促，脊背从尾端开始颤栗。

——带着吞噬一切的气息，澎湃而笔直地撞过来。

顾不上收拾残局，他顺手扯过搭在椅背上的大衣，站起身大步跨出船长室低矮的门檐。 甲板上阳光正猛，强烈的光线差让周遭的一切都难以适应，克洛克达尔伸手挡开洒向他的阳光，眯起眼睛。时值正午，天空晴朗得可以说是毫无遮拦，无际的深蓝色的海面平静地容纳了灼人的阳光，微小的水波此起彼伏地跃动，发出清脆的碎裂声的同时反射出白亮得刺眼的光线。风很小，船平稳地几乎像静止不动，只有船身周遭荡漾出的波纹证明——它确实在航行着。 晒得发烫的甲板上传来船员们兴奋的叫骂，这些无所事事的家伙群聚在阴凉处，不知谁摸出悄悄带到船上的骰子，以木板为席，酒桶为桌，就这么开了局。此刻，被围在中间，大概正赚得盆满钵满的庄家叼着劣质烟卷得意地环顾四周，正要潇洒地抛出手中的小东西时，突然硬生生刹住。

“怎么了？”

“快点啊！”

他周围屏息静气的赌徒们疑惑地看着他诡异的行为，开始恶声恶气地催促起来。

“还真是悠闲啊，愚钝的家伙们。”

凉薄而熟悉的声音飘进他们耳朵里，轻柔和缓，但足以使他们昂扬的斗志烟消云散：自己的身后，正站着这艘船上最危险的人——王下七武海，sir·克洛克达尔。

“船……船长……”有人战战兢兢地回过头，对着身后黑发的男人抽搐着脸颊，强行挤出一个饱含恐惧的笑容。

年轻的七武海漫不经心地瞟了他一眼，便足够那人从这双金色的眼睛里窥见他的死亡。克洛克达尔径直走进人群，众人纷纷为他退开道路，他弯下腰，从僵硬的庄家手里抓过那副骰子，在指间把玩着。

喧闹的业余赌场突然静寂，只能听见上空一掠而过的海鸥鸣声。空气中弥漫着独属于大海的咸腥气息，远处的海洋一望无际。这世界一如既往的平和，没有任何不寻常之处。但克洛克达尔感觉到，在这幅平静的表象下，眼前的这片大海震颤着，从深处传来低低的嗡鸣。

——某些事情要发生了。

左右这个世界航向的船舵、粉碎一切的滔天巨浪、开启崭新未来的钥匙。

不明所以的颤栗感传遍了全身。

“船、船长！”因震惊而扭曲的声音由远及近，年轻的传令员从另一头跌跌撞撞地冲过来，招摇着手中刚刚收到的传真，带着满脸的不可置信站定在他面前。

“海军本部的强制征召令！”

“哼，终于来了。”克洛克达尔接过那张轻薄的纸制品，拆开标着“极机密”的火漆印章，毫不意外地看到那则震撼人心的大新闻——毫无疑问，它能将这沉寂已久的世界彻底唤醒。

自己是不是能乘上这庞大的机遇，又或者因为汹涌的浪潮而丧生海底呢……

刚一从烟盒中拿出剪好的雪茄，便马上有人恭敬地为他点燃。克洛克达尔吐出烟气，透过弥漫的烟雾凝视着手中的骰子。

“可真是一场豪赌啊。”露出野心家的笑容，年轻的七武海将手上的骰子抛向空中。

“让我抓一手好牌吧。”

骰子落在甲板上跳了几下，随即打着旋落进无底的深海里。

“转航，去罗格镇！”

2.

接到征召令的第二天下午，王下七武海·克洛克达尔的座船抵达罗格镇。

港口已经彻底戒严，昔日的小贩商人消失无踪，到处都是荷枪实弹的海军跑来跑去。四周停满巨大的战列舰，而在看不见的更远处，足以实行屠魔令的兵力安静地蛰伏着。

“操他妈的，这下什么海贼都进不来了。”克洛克达尔的船只缓缓进港，他的大副趴在船舷怒骂，愤愤地将口水吐进海里。克洛克达尔瞥了眼这名出身于北海的强盗——他年近四十，肌肉虬结，在上船之前就因为残忍险恶而臭名昭著。

“蠢货。”克洛克达尔嗤笑。海兵们正在港口列队，准备迎接，“他们巴不得整个世界的海贼都来看这场把戏。”

这些布置，只是为了提防极少部分的海贼……尤其是和即将行刑之人尤为亲密的那些。

锚抛下去，跳板已经搭好，克洛克达尔披上大衣点燃一支雪茄，准备下船。

“走吧，还有大人物在等着呢。”

罗格镇的紧急疏散令早已颁布，但除了不得已动用武力驱逐的各大港口外，并没有多少人遵守规则。当地人已经习惯与海贼打交道，对自己身为罗格镇居民拥有独特的自豪感。没错，罗杰是海贼。但他是有史以来第一个完成世界巡航的海贼，即使是恶名，也很伟大不是么——何况除了故土，他们还能去哪儿？

作为伟大航路的前哨站，罗格镇接待了无数的海上冒险者，无数的秘密集会在这里举行，罗格镇的居民比任何人都要早地得知，这个地方即将成为世界的风暴眼。

暴雨将至。

一尘不染的靴子踩上码头嘎吱作响的木板，受召而来的王下七武海，sir·克洛克达尔正式登陆了。

海军本部大将战国威严地站在岸边，身后的海兵以仪仗之礼持枪而立，沿着道路整齐地排成纵列。

“下午好，战国大将。”克洛克达尔打招呼。

留着麻花胡子的大将朝他冷淡地点头，克洛克达尔注意到，他的额角还留着金狮子造成的淤青和伤痕。

“我就开门见山了，”战国不喜欢海盗，对身为七武海的克洛克达尔自然也没什么好脸色，“你的职责是确保罗杰人头安稳地落地，仅此而已。”

“接到新闻才赶来的家伙都不足为惧，只有那些提前到达的……他们就像是吸食罪恶为生的秃鹫，对血和混乱有刻在骨子里的敏感。”

战国顿了顿，意有所指地看着眼前的七武海。

克洛克达尔装出一无所知的表情。

他们走到城镇中央，巨大的处刑台在广场的最中心搭建，整个被用黑布蒙盖住，中将级别的将官坐镇周围，避免被人动手脚。与广袤无垠的大海相比，这钢铁打造的平台是何等的渺小，而那位征服了浩瀚海洋的王者，最终却将要死在这粒铁铸的微尘上。

眯着眼睛仰视刑台，克洛克达尔吐出一口虚渺的烟气：“我能见见罗杰吗？”

“别说蠢话。”战国一口回绝：“除了卡普，禁止任何人接触他。”

“就是问问而已。”克洛克达尔耸肩。

克洛克达尔正欲继续前行，突然感觉到衣服的下摆被扯住。他有些诧异地停住脚步，向下望去——

黑发黑眼的女孩比他的靴子高不了多少。

她穿着朴素，应该是镇民家的孩子，小手紧紧攥住克洛克达尔的大衣下摆，她天真的双眸大睁，好奇地仰望着身材高大的七武海。

天知道她是怎么钻过海军的阵列进来的。

在克洛克达尔做出任何动作之前，战国已经抢上前几步，轻柔地拉开她的手，弯腰将她小小的身躯抱起：“这可不是小孩子该出现的地方。”

然后他捂住幼童的耳朵，大声斥责周围的士兵失职、疏于排查。

“仅此一次，听清楚了吗！？”

“是！！！”身披正义制服的海兵们，在佛之战国的震怒下瑟瑟发抖。

战国又将脸扭了回去。

“爷爷送你回家。”他对着怀里的女孩笑容亲切，连每一条皱纹都无比祥和。

“我的小公主，是喜欢吃仙贝，还是糖果呀？”

“……”铁血的海军大将眨眼变成慈祥的邻家老头，克洛克达尔的眉头止不住地越挑越高。

所谓大将，能屈能伸。

女孩趴在战国的肩头，懵懂地看着眼前的大将和七武海，可能要很多年她才能明白，今天的自己究竟经历了什么。

而现在她只一心想吃战国给的糖。

……

回到船上，克洛克达尔下令自由活动，宗旨只有一个——

“别给老子惹事。”吸了一口雪茄，七武海浅淡地警告道。

许久未能着陆的恶徒们尖叫着蹿了出去，奔向妓院、赌场和酒吧，骤然间踪影不见。

而在王下七武海，sir·克洛克达尔抵港的当天深夜，扬着堂吉诃德旗帜的海贼船，在海港悄悄停靠了。

3.

镇上的这家酒馆依然开张。

来这儿喝酒的海盗比本地居民还要多。奇形怪状的客人们聚在一起谈笑、密谋、交换阴私的情报，甚至大打出手；老板在吧台里懒散地擦着肮脏的酒杯，把啤酒、朗姆或者龙舌兰推给对方，再将酒钱从溅满油污的桌子上拢入口袋。

楼上是旅馆，专营些见不得人的勾当。海上的逐臭之夫们总有积攒太久的欲望要发泄，因此偶尔会有接近赤裸的女子一路哭骂着跑出门外，浓妆艳抹的脸上满是泪痕和惊恐——这时酒馆里总是会爆发出粗野的嘲笑。

可今天却无比安静。

因为，当克洛克达尔走进酒吧时，多弗朗明哥已经坐在那里了。

堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥，堂吉诃德家族的年轻少主，一名从北海迅速崛起的黑帮式海盗头子。大大方方打出“堂吉诃德”这个姓氏，不知是意在侮辱还是炫耀。在许久以后，这种人被世界称为“海贼超新星”，而按战国的话来说，他们“不过是刚出炉的新鲜人渣而已”。

克洛克达尔掀开门帘，刻着骷髅的风铃叮当作响，四周立时响起窃窃私语和倒吸气。而当鳄鱼的金眼睛扫过去，海贼们却只敢噤声，低头僵硬地看着手中的酒杯。

—一二三。

他们默念。

——木头人。

堂吉诃德的少主披着艳丽的羽毛大衣，两条长腿悠闲地搁在吧台上，侧头看向逐渐走近的七武海。

“嗨，”他懒洋洋地招呼，“好久不见。”

克洛克达尔在北海和他有过一面之缘。那时的克洛克达尔还不是七武海，而堂吉诃德家族也并未像现在这样恶名昭彰。

“朗姆。”克洛克达尔坐到桌前点单，老板哆哆嗦嗦地伸手去拿酒瓶，那瓶酒却被无形的力量悬空抽走，在吧台上自己磕掉瓶颈，将碎玻璃和着琥珀色的酒液一股脑全倒入杯中。

多弗朗明哥勾了勾手，杯子粗暴地转移到克洛克达尔面前，倒得过满的酒撒了一桌子。

“这杯算我的，王下七武海大人。”

克洛克达尔不置可否。他颇有些嫌弃地把酒杯推到旁边，让老板重新取一瓶。

“仅仅8000万贝里的身价就被招揽为七武海，”多佛朗明哥说，“我猜你吓到他们了。”

克洛克达尔灌下一口酒。

“你得到了什么东西，或者说……”

多弗朗明哥凑到他面前耳语，热气带着酒气喷在克洛克达尔的耳廓。

“你在找什么？”

“和我合作吧，我可以帮你。”

克洛克达尔把酒瓶搁在桌上，朝多弗朗明哥露出轻蔑的笑容：“别太自以为是……把天龙人的姓氏写在脸上，你又想做什么？”

他们望着对方，从彼此身上闻到同类的味道。只是一个在阳光下张扬地抖动羽毛，扬起锋利的鸟喙，一个耐心地潜藏在静水深潭，与枯木为伍。

“开间房，”多弗朗明哥说，他竖起食指，指向上方的天花板，“我们谈谈。”

旅馆的房间里弥漫着陈腐的味道。多弗朗明哥坐到霉朽的矮床上，弹簧发出尖锐的哀叫。

“合作，让我陪你玩家族保姆游戏？”克洛克达尔倚在门框上抬起眼皮，“我更宁愿去召妓，这样起码还爽一点。”

“嘴别这么毒，”多弗朗明哥仰靠在床头，懒洋洋地动了动手指，“想想好处。”

克洛克达尔立即感到身体不受控制了。他的身体自顾自地走到床边，以一个放荡的动作跨坐在多弗朗明哥的腰上，两只手妥当地扶住他的肩膀。

“你会后悔这么做的。”七武海险恶地宣布，对此，多弗朗明哥回以微笑。

“能让政府都忌惮的东西，”透过墨镜，前天龙人直视着七武海的金瞳，手顺着他脊背的曲线缓缓下移，“我也很感兴趣。”

“别把我和你相提并论。”

多弗朗明哥吻了克洛克达尔，对方很配合，他感觉有什么冰凉东西被渡进自己的口腔，而在唇齿咬上去的瞬间，眼前的世界猛然间反转了。

他浑身无力地翻倒回床上。

趁多弗朗明哥脱力的一瞬，克洛克达尔用随身携带的海楼石手铐反铐住他的双手。

“可真是阴险……”多弗朗明哥从口中咳出一小枚戒指——戒面由海楼石打磨而成：“用海楼石做戒指，亏你想的出来。”

“谢谢，”七武海坦然地接受了赞美，“如果你想试试的话，我还有满满一匣海楼石子弹。”

“你们能力者确实很麻烦。”克洛克达尔啧啧摇头。转身取下挂在衣架上的大衣，掏出钥匙扔在多弗朗明哥脚边。

他朝多弗朗明哥颔首行礼，但口中吐出的恶语却与优雅的身姿大相径庭。

“操你自己去，老子还有事要做。”

4.

行刑之日终于来临。

战国代表政府庄严地宣布罪名——在海贼们看来尽是些理所当然的事情，实在冗长乏味。

克洛克达尔站在政府的高台上，居高临下地看着涌动的人群。海军、海贼，泾渭分明又剑拔弩张。他看到多弗朗明哥，看到鹰眼和莫里亚，凶暴邪恶的海贼们在此齐聚一堂。

“行刑！”

命令已经下达，可战国没拦住，罗杰最终还是说出了那句话。

暴风之眼终于睁开。

——去拿吧。

他对海贼们说。

——我的宝藏，去拿吧！

海贼王扬起胡须，露出野心的大笑。

慢了一拍的利斧降下。那颗死里逃生无数次的头颅被利落地斩断，从处刑台掉落，沿着台阶跌跌撞撞地滚进未干的泥水潭。海贼王的脑袋黑发蓬乱，脸埋在土里，没人能看清他是否依旧笑容灿烂，还是已经被恐惧和疼痛扭曲。

他无头的身躯仍然跪着，断颈的鲜血飙了监斩人一身，像是罗杰对这个世界最后的嘲讽。大汗淋漓的刽子手握着巨斧呼呼喘气，从鼻孔中喷出白烟。

世界出奇的静默。这位巨人得到释放的魂灵充斥了有形和无形的空间，朝着每一个人递出开启秘宝的黄金钥匙。

“哥尔·D·罗杰死了！”不知谁突然振臂高呼。

紧接着，地狱的热火烧到所有人身上了。千万人震耳欲聋的欢呼响彻云霄，海贼们唤罗杰的名！唤他的秘宝！唤世界上一切值得劫掠的东西！海洋与大地一同嗡鸣着，暴雨骤然降下。

——因这惊天动地的一句话，灾难与死亡的邪神即将诞出母亲的子宫。

罗杰已死！

海盗们啊

扬起旗帜

握紧罗盘、金币和尖刀

抢光、杀光、夺尽世界的珍宝！

生命在我面前皆无意义

我要血！火和无尽的折磨！

世界在船的龙骨下颤动

罗杰已死！

先王亡矣，我将万代！

正义的守卫们从震撼中回过神来，对海盗们竖起利剑。几人被当场诛杀，但鲜血只是更加刺激了这场盛大的祭祀。

宣战书早已布达，没有任何人能阻止。

忠厚弱小之人哟

逃命去吧！

大海贼时代来了！

海贼王已经被处刑，克洛克达尔的职责也就此结束。他毫无留恋地转身，瞥见数个身影也正从人群中悄悄退场。

走出广场，狂呼和刀剑相交的声音显得没那么刺耳了。雨幕冲刷着克洛克达尔，他整个人已经淋得透湿。人群似乎全都集中在了广场上，小巷里寂静地仿佛另一个世界。

“喂，鳄鱼混蛋。”

克洛克达尔抬起眼，毫不意外地看到多弗朗明哥，和自己一样浑身湿透。

“你就非要挡我的路么？”

多弗朗明哥朝他靠近，直到克洛克达尔用枪指住他的额头，他手指微动，看不见的细线已经勒住了克洛克达尔的脖颈。

“大海这么广阔，我怎么挡得住。”

野心家们近距离的对视着，惊雷炸响，闪电从厚重的黑云穿过，惨白的光照亮了这两张脸：同样青筋暴起的吊诡笑容，同样烈火一样的金眸子，带着癫狂的渴望。

新时代要来了。

他们不约而同地纵声大笑，腥甜的暴雨灌下来，令唇齿尝到血水的滋味。

“有酒的话，真该跟你喝一杯。”

“谁说不是呢。”

吐掉早已熄灭的雪茄，克洛克达尔放开手。枪掉在地上，他用手拽住多弗朗明哥的后颈。

他们接吻了，眼睛对上眼睛，牙齿咬合住牙齿。

不知哪一户人家窗台上的肥茂绿植被他们随手扫下去，瓷片碎了一地，墙壁被他们粗鲁地动作震得簌簌发抖，泥水溅在他们身上。身体高热着，烫人的血液在血管里奔涌流淌，震得耳膜突突直跳。拽开黏湿的衣服前襟，他们迫不及待地贴在一起，为彼此留下伤痕和淤青。

未来名扬四海的大人物，在这无人的小巷里，怀揣着血腥的梦想和罪恶滔天的激情，卑劣而狂乱地做爱。

看着吧，看着吧。

他们对彼此说。

我们的时代来了。

3.

罗杰处刑之后的这数年，这片大海上便时时爆发海战：海贼和平民、海军和海贼、以及海贼之间的争斗和侵吞。

最近轰动一时的，是七武海和四皇之间的战争。

不远处的那艘船安静地飘着，速度连一海里都不到。仿佛一艘战败后死去的幽灵船从地狱归来。

“呐呐，不吉不吉，不吉利呢，我说。”

从手舞足蹈的托雷波尔手中拿走望远镜，多弗朗明哥望过去：那艘船主桅折断，船帆稀烂，早已失去了航行的动力。甲板上充斥着争斗留下的痕迹，有被撕碎的骷髅旗帜……

是海贼船。

而且这个旗帜……？

“托雷波尔，迪亚曼蒂。”

多弗朗明哥露出意味不明的笑容。

“靠过去，登船。”

厚重的钢索被发射过去，钩爪牢牢嵌入木质的船身。拒绝了其他人的陪同，多弗朗明哥只身一人踏上这座临时桥梁。

刚走下跳板，他就踩到了滑腻的血。巨量的黑红色血液积成小小的水潭，随着船身摇晃，溅起血的浪花。血腥味充斥着鼻腔，到处都散落着武器和惨不忍睹的尸体，七零八落地遍布在甲板上，更多的是些奇形怪状的干尸——它们应该出现在沙漠里而不是海上。

四周一片死寂，船上似乎已经没有活人了。多弗朗明哥饶有兴致地一张一张打量那些残缺不全的脸。

——你在其中吗？不走运的鳄鱼？

多弗朗明哥轻快地绕到船尾，发现掌舵之人正立在那里，浑身浸透血迹，连发色都辨不出来。

克洛克达尔脸上的大片肌肉被凄惨地掀开，整个面部变得惨不忍睹。一只眼睛浸泡在血水里，剩下那只则从血迹干涸的发丝间露出，沉冷地窥视着周遭。

感觉到有人靠近，这只眼睛微微转动，证明了自己不是死物。随后，一副垂死之相的男人条件反射般地回身开枪。

击锤敲出火药，多弗朗明哥猛然侧头，子弹将将擦过，在他脸上留下血痕。而在第二次扣下扳机之前，那副鲜血淋漓的身体骤然坍塌，重重地砸在地板上。

多弗朗明哥走过去触了触他的脖颈，虽然几近消失，但确实在极其微弱地脉动。

“呋呋呋呋呋，你可真行啊。”

“没被白胡子杀掉，却栽在自己船员手里。”

多弗朗明哥将昏迷不醒的对方架起，克洛克达尔的血滴在多弗朗明哥身上，他冰凉的脸贴在多佛朗明哥脖颈边。

“放心 ，”多弗朗明哥轻声朝他耳语，宽慰般拍了拍他的脸，“我保证你不会死。”

“毕竟，‘不该死的人死了，该死的人却奇迹般地生还’……才是我期待的混乱。”

……

与白胡子的那一战耗尽了克洛克达尔全部的精力，那位早就心怀不满的副手趁机发动叛变。船上一片血海，在左手被切掉，脸被切开，即将被枭首之时，克洛克达尔咽下了那颗恶魔果实。  
背叛者手中的尖刀被砂砾猛地拧住，难以拔出，克洛克达尔用仅剩的右手抓住他惊慌的脸。

“船长命令你们……”

七武海扬起血肉模糊的脸，轻声吐出死神的裁决。

“全员死刑。”

4.

克洛克达尔睁眼醒来。

他身上的创口已经被妥当地包好，他抬起左手，伴随着剧痛和冷汗，他毫不意外地看到手腕以下突兀的空白。他勉励从床上撑起自己，走到舱外，正午的阳光洒在他身上，令他的伤口感到一阵刺痛。

看着主桅风帆上巨幅的海贼旗帜，他想，真他妈的夸张，我在多弗朗明哥的船上。

“午安，鳄鱼，”这艘船的船长正倚在栏杆上看着他，粉红的羽毛大衣在海风的吹拂下飘扬，“如果你想知道的话，这是你昏迷后的第四天。还有……你现在像个木乃伊，和你的恶魔果实很配。”

克洛克达尔没有回答。他向船尾望去，看到了自己那艘破烂不堪的海贼船——被多弗朗明哥下令用钢索拖住，带动着缓缓前行。

“毕竟是你的东西，”多弗朗明哥顺着克洛克达尔的目光看过去，“我觉得你会想亲自处理她。”

没人再说话了。海鸟从他们上空划过，留下啾啾的鸣声，海浪相互撞击，留下破碎的声音。

克洛克达尔深深地看了一眼那艘船。

“给我汽油，”他缓慢地说，“还有烟。”  
“没问题。”

克洛克达尔再度行走在他的船上。他伤势太重了，所以走的很慢。他拎着汽油桶，缓慢地经过船舷、甲板、船舱，瞭望台……他依然熟悉这里的一切，他甚至记得，为了那款自己一眼看中的原木楼梯，他劫掠了工匠之国菲斯托的大型商船。

死尸们横七竖八地躺着，克洛克达尔沿途走过，他同样熟悉他们每一个人：他的大副、水手、厨师、航海士、战斗员……

他在某具尸体前驻足。

他的船员大部分是招拢而来的海贼，除了这个——他一时兴起，从战乱的未加盟国捡上船的孤儿。他还很小，也许十三，也许十四岁，很聪明，是克洛克达尔坚定地崇拜者，是船上跑来跑去的传令员。而在叛乱开始前，他就被被密谋之人提前扼死在阴暗的底舱里。

是因为他想来通风报信吗？没人知道了。

克洛克达尔把手里的汽油洒在他身上。

他走到船长室，这里早就被彻底地劫掠过了。珠宝四散一地，文件也碎得七零八落，他从最隐蔽处的暗格里翻出那卷晦涩的古老文献。

——冥王。

他把脆弱的纸卷小心地收进怀里，然后让汽油润湿其他所有的东西。

回到甲板，克洛克达尔扔掉空油桶，点燃一只烟，吐出雾气。这里的海风很舒服，阳光也变得柔和起来，是适合闲散午睡的好时候。

他松开手，还燃着的火机跌落在地板上，火焰迅速沿着油渍四处蔓延。焚身之火将带走这艘船的一切，在大海里溶成灰烬。

踏着连接处的木板，克洛克达尔走回多佛朗明哥的船。木料燃烧的哔剥声越来越大，巨物在开裂、下沉，发出隆隆的哀鸣，他却懒得回头再看一眼。

多弗朗明哥站在船边，看着克洛克达尔朝他走来，墨镜里倒映着他身后熊熊的火光。

“免费载你一程吧。”多弗朗明哥说：“想好目的地了吗？”

克洛克达尔把烟抛进海里。

“阿拉巴斯坦。”

他回答。

他现在看起来像个十足的失意者，一个淹死在大海贼时代的炮灰……但谁又能说他不会卷土重来呢？

克洛克达尔扬起头，他那无精打采，灰烬般的金眼睛里，却确实地，藏着一簇微不可见的火焰。

毕竟，这可是他们的时代。

END


	2. 【唐鳄】多弗朗明哥的奇幻漂流

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *大概是某天明突然和小时候的自己对换了的故事

“你是来杀我的吗，愚民？”

在伟大航路上，发生什么事都不奇怪。  
即使刚刚还坐在克洛克达尔面前的多弗朗明哥突然消失，然后某个小孩落座在他的位置上也一样——无需怀疑，接受就好。

克洛克达尔讶异地眨了眨眼，注视着眼前脏兮兮的孩童，他连雪茄都忘了掸，滚烫的烟灰落到衣襟上，留下灰痕。  
“你再说一遍？”回过神来，克洛克达尔把雪茄搁到烟灰缸上。  
“愚民没资格命令我。”戴着墨镜的金发小男孩抱起双臂，傲慢地扬着脏污的脸颊。克洛克达尔注意到，虽然努力装出了不可一世的样子，但他那穿着破烂贵族服饰的身体，却在轻微地发着抖。

“我对小孩没兴趣，”克洛克达尔瞥见他结着血痂的瘦弱手臂，伸手按下桌上的内线电话虫，“这点你应该知道的，多弗朗明哥。”  
听到自己的名字被那张嘴吐出，男孩猛得抬起头，激动地几乎要从沙发上跳起，但他随即按耐住了，双手握成拳头放在膝盖上。

“你知道我是谁，但却不杀我？”

“没兴趣，是指没有拥抱的欲望……”克洛克达尔靠进椅背，“同样，也没有虐杀的兴致。”

身材高大的男人隔着桌子俯视着男孩。被称为多弗朗明哥的男孩看到他锐利的金钩，对上那双爬行动物般冰冷的金眼睛。可怕的威压感顿时笼罩住了他。恐惧令他呼吸困难，脊背冰凉。

“况且，我很好奇你身上究竟发生了什么。”克洛克达尔嘴角弯起一个玩味十足的弧度。

他的话似乎触动了什么回忆，男孩的脸色变了，他沉默下来。香蕉鳄在四周游弋，昏暗的灯光将它们影影绰绰的巨大影子，连同黯蓝色的水光一同投在男孩的脸上。  
“我会杀光他们每个人。”他低着头咬牙切齿地挤出这句话，脸上的肌肉扭曲起来，额角刚愈合的伤口崩裂，淌下血痕。  
“这我倒不怀疑，”克洛克达尔鼓励他，“事实上你还做了更多的混账事，你可以自豪了。”

门被敲响了，男孩恶狠狠地转头瞪过去。  
“别那么一惊一乍，”克洛克达尔说，然后应答道，“进来。”

有人推门而入。

“您叫我吗？”穿着皮夹克的黑发美人走进来，看到坐在沙发上的男孩，她眯起了杏仁般的双眼。  
“给他随便弄点什么吃的，全周日小姐。”克洛克达尔扬了扬下颌。  
“这位是……”全周日小姐打量着男孩金色的头发和他脸上的墨镜，她似乎已经有所预感了，克洛克达尔侧过脸，将戴着宝石戒指的食指押在唇上，朝她做了个噤声的手势。  
全周日小姐露出了然的微笑，向克洛克达尔点头行礼：“好的，Boss。”

食物呈上来了，克洛克达尔从文件里抬起头来，看见男孩狼吞虎咽，三口两口把面包、牛排和水果咽下肚里，为了不噎死自己，又猛灌几口清水。他响亮地打了个饱嗝，用袖子擦干净嘴。  
“吃饱了？”克洛克达尔问，在文件上潇洒地签下名字。  
“我要烟。”男孩变得大胆些了，他仰进沙发里，以天龙人的傲慢命令克洛克达尔。  
“我没见过你抽烟。”克洛克达尔皱起眉，但他还是从桌上拿起雪茄和打火机扔过去，对方接过，老练地咬掉雪茄头，点燃深吸一口，露出满足的神情。  
“你好像认识我。”小号的多弗朗明哥说，他把烟吐成圈圈。

“是啊，”克洛克达尔放下笔，走到男孩身边坐下，“不过那是未来的你。”  
“我这是在哪？”听到未来两个字，男孩诧异地问。  
“大概30年后吧。”克洛克达尔回答。

“这个世界，”乖戾的男孩问，“毁灭了吗？”  
“目前为止还没有。”  
“是吗，”遍体鳞伤的男孩扬起头，看着天花板，“真遗憾。”

随即，男孩扔掉雪茄，伸了个懒腰：“我困了，准备好床给我。”

“别太得意忘形。”  
男孩手脚并用，从沙发的另一端爬到克洛克达尔旁边躺下，头枕在克洛克达尔的大腿上。  
“这样也将就了。”男孩说，捞起鳄鱼的大衣盖在身上，蜷起身体。他也许已经很久没睡过一个好觉了，很快，他的呼吸变得绵长而规律。男孩的墨镜歪歪斜斜地掉下来，卷曲的睫毛颤动着。

他已然熟睡。

克洛克达尔想了想，还是没把他抖下去。他揉了揉男孩的脑袋，他的金色的发丝肮脏干枯，被血液浸润后又被风干涸。

“做个好梦，多弗。”

他说。

……

多弗朗明哥回过神的时候，他面前是庞大的垃圾山，以及一座简陋的小屋，乌鸦呱呱叫着，在恶臭的垃圾山上盘旋、啄食。  
他听到凄厉的尖叫，他向下望，一位男孩目瞪口呆地看着他，惊恐万状。  
“哥，哥哥……”男孩哭叫，多弗朗明哥认出了这张脸，蓬松的金色蘑菇头，和蔼的棕色眼睛，眼尾驯善地下垂着。

这是他死去的弟弟，是幼年的罗西南迪。  
无力的自己，幼年的弟弟、垃圾山、地狱般残忍的贱民们……这一切长久地出现在多弗朗明哥的噩梦中，直到现在。

看来，这不过是另一个噩梦罢了。

他幼小的弟弟恐惧地后退着，有人从从屋内冲出来，将他紧紧地抱住。  
“先生，求您……”男人恳求多弗朗明哥，“我们什么都没有了……”

阔别将近三十年的这张脸出现在他面前，惶急地拉着他的衣角，恳求他放过自己的家人。  
多弗朗明哥几乎已经遗忘了他的长相，但当他看到男人微卷的胡须和头发，以及那副软弱不堪的好人样时，久远的记忆又突然复苏了起来。这是他的父亲，是将他们一家带入地狱的蠢货，是多弗朗明哥失败的筹码。  
他抬起头看向天空，已经是傍晚，红黑掺紫的光斑布满天空，从晚霞的间隙渗出血色般的夕光。他忽然记起，这是记忆里那天的天色。

“让开。”

多弗朗明哥命令他曾经的父亲。  
“即使是我，也没有第二次手刃血亲的兴致。”

“血亲……？”听到这个词汇，对面的男人恍惚地喃喃自语。  
撇开呆滞的男人，多弗朗明哥拔腿走向记忆中的那件屋子，推开门。身后急促的脚步声响起，多弗朗明哥手指划动，钢铁般线丝死死封住了房门。

“拜托，别伤害她……”

多弗朗明哥听到男人的哭求，听到他绝望地沿着房门滑下去。可他没有理会，视线只是安静地锁定在那张矮床上。

她就躺在那儿，骨瘦嶙峋，奄奄一息。多弗朗明哥坐到她的床边，握住她冰凉的手指贴在额头上，闭起眼睛。  
垂死之人灰白的双眼微微睁开，那双曾经美妙灵动的眼睛现在茫然地扩散着，缭绕着死亡的雾气。她想要努力地侧过头，却因为太虚弱而不能如愿。她张开嘴，微弱的气流从她的喉咙溢出来。

“多……弗……？”

她的声音比叹息还要轻，像羽毛飘在风里。

“您要死了，”多弗朗明哥说，吻了吻她的指尖，“母亲。”

她瘦削的嘴唇动了动，而在她展露微笑之前，她就死去了。她吐出最后一口气，带着无限的遗憾和哀伤，带着饥饿和满身的淤青，双眼将阖未阖地死去了。  
夕阳的余晖从锈烂的窗框照射进来，温暖又怡人。可是——看看她的临终之所吧！肮脏又龌蹉，遍布灰尘；蟑螂和老鼠四处乱爬，翻捡腐败的残渣，啃咬朽烂的木头。

她就死在这儿，死在嘎吱作响的木床上，死在臭气熏天的被褥里。

她就死在这儿。

多弗朗明哥站起身，轻柔地将那只失去灵魂、绵软而苍白的手放下，他脱下自己的羽毛外套，将她从头到尾覆盖住。阳光同样洒在这件厚实的大衣上，桃红色的羽毛根根竖起，染着柔和的金光，成为昏暗内室里的唯一亮色。  
多弗朗明哥长久地看着这具被羽毛庇护起来的纤瘦躯体，想象着她被抛进废物堆里，尸虫啃食她高贵而枯黄的金发，将她的肌肤咬出森森白骨。

她就死在这儿。

死在这垃圾一样的世界上。

他跨出房门，那个曾经的世界贵族战战兢兢地握着木棒，拖着破烂不堪的身体挡在他前面，罗西南迪被他护在身后，正仰着脖子大哭。

“她死了。”

多弗朗明哥说，声音冷漠而无情。对面的男人双眼一瞬间瞪大了，泪水滚滚而落，脚步踉跄起来。  
“而这得都归咎于你，霍名古圣。”  
多弗朗明哥看这那两张悲痛欲绝的脸，听着他们尖声哭喊。总有一天，自己将不得不亲手抹除他们。

活着的人可以杀掉，死去的却不能复生，他的怒火也将永远无处发泄。

……

多弗朗明哥再度出现在克洛克达尔面前。

他穿着单薄的衬衫坐在雨宴的窗沿上，窗外吹进来的风掀开他的衣角，露出蜜色的皮肤和腹部流畅的肌肉线条，他的脸上罕见的没有笑容，嘴角绷成肃穆的直线。  
克洛克达尔注意到他的大衣消失不见。

“从梦里醒来了吗？”克洛克达尔抓过烟盒，走到他身前，“来一根？”  
“不，”多弗朗明哥回绝，他的眼神藏在墨镜下面，“我不抽烟。”  
“你小时候可比现在有品味多了。”克洛克达尔回答，自顾自地点燃雪茄：“不过你的天龙人口音，听起来实在很蠢。”

多弗朗明哥终于笑起来，和平常没什么两样了。他从窗沿跳下，硬质的鞋跟在地上敲出声响，他揽住克洛克达尔的腰：“你对那个我做了什么？”  
“我像救世主一样喂饱了他，”克洛克达尔掸掉烟灰，“感谢我吧。”

多弗朗明哥挑起手指，厚重的窗帘被猛然拉上，在一片昏暗中，他凑到克洛克达尔的耳畔，下巴搁在他的颈窝。

“那还真是谢谢了。”

他悄声说。

END


	3. 【唐鳄】危险行为

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *感情不到，不要一起睡觉（字面意义上的  
> *明&鳄：如果睡不着的时候，发现对方有什么隐秘难言的过去的话，那就拿来干他娘的一炮。  
> *我早就想看明哥玩鳄鱼的手了。

他再度被悬钉在空中。  
他短小的手脚被铁钉穿过，凄惨而徒劳地摇晃着，上不着天下不着地。尖锐的东西砸到他身上，没感觉到痛，但他的皮肤被划开，有液体从其中流下。  
眼睛被蒙住了，他却知道四周都是红热的火。嘈杂的谩骂被火焰蒸腾，带着热气扑在他的脸上。  
诅咒噎在他的喉咙里。  
可他一张口，却咳出血来。

……

多佛朗明哥醒来的时候颇有些心悸。冷汗还留在他的身上，他喘着气，把汗湿的杂乱金发向后捋。  
“你做噩梦了。”  
有人说话，这声音来自稍远处的地方，多佛朗明哥花了点时间才想起来，自己正躺在鳄鱼的巢穴里。  
“你好像被吓得不轻啊。”那把声音凉薄地指出。  
多佛朗明哥习惯性地笑起来，可他喉咙干涩，声音也有些哑，像是吞食了火炭。  
“想知道我梦见什么了吗？”多佛朗明哥问。  
“我不感兴趣。”  
多佛朗明哥看到克洛克达尔模糊的身影立在窗边，在圆月下显得异常巨大而可怖，他意识到这是因为鳄鱼披着自己的大衣。  
“我也睡不着，”对方悠悠地说，声音清醒无比，“说到底，同意你留下过夜就他妈是个错误。”  
这是实话，多佛朗明哥想，他几乎也要为此后悔了。他们的秘密太多，又怎么可能在枕边有人的情况下一夜安眠到天亮呢？  
多佛朗明哥听见玻璃敲击桌面，克洛克达尔将杯中的残酒一饮而尽，酒液在他喉咙里滚动着落下。咔嚓，有火光亮起，雪茄被点燃，克洛克达尔轻缓地吐气，雪茄的那点光火荧荧地红亮着。  
“我也渴了。”多佛朗明哥说。

鳄鱼大发善心。他拎着另一杯酒走过来，多佛朗明哥看见他墨色的身影越来愈近，听到他赤着脚踩在冰凉的大理石地板上。克洛克达尔掀开薄被，跨坐在多佛朗明哥的腰间，他赤身裸体地披着大衣，华贵的皮草就这么蹭在多佛朗明哥的大腿上，触感柔软又细腻。  
夹着烟的手指抚上多佛朗明哥的脸，克洛克达尔含住一口酒俯下身，多佛朗明哥闻到雪茄的香气游移着，从他的额头到鼻梁，最后是嘴唇。于是他从善如流地张开唇齿，酒便被渡了进去，克洛克达尔那条尝惯名贵雪茄的舌头包裹着多佛朗明哥的舌吮吸，响起啧啧的水声。  
冰块早就溶化，酒液已经变得温和而寡淡无味。有吞咽不及的液体从多佛朗明哥嘴角溢出，在碰到克洛克达尔手指的瞬间便消失殆尽。

多佛朗明哥舔了舔嘴角，这口酒显然难以缓解他的干渴，而面前的男人就是沙漠，是干涸本身。

他的手探下去，掠开搭下来的皮草，指尖就感受到克洛克达尔大腿内侧饱满结实的肌肉线条。干燥灼热，像是被阳光晒着的细沙。  
“权当打发时间？”  
“打发时间。”  
于是多佛朗明哥咬克洛克达尔的薄唇，一边把他厚实的大衣揪下去。

很难说清楚，他们在做爱的时候到底在想什么。有时候是想要发泄欲望，有时候仅仅是因为无聊。海贼们哪有什么道德可言。兴致上来了、会议太冗长了、海军真是操蛋啊……于是在圣地玛丽乔亚打一炮的事儿，他们也不是没干过。但像现在这样还是头一次，毕竟在此之前，他们从来没有同床共枕过。  
多佛朗明哥感觉到克洛克达尔的手覆上了自己的下身，粗糙的掌心和熟稔的技巧很容易就激起了快感。  
“还是平常戴着戒指的时候比较刺激。”多佛朗明哥说，克洛克达尔那只能吸干一切的危险的手，现在正在巧妙地动作着，把他的阴茎撸出粘哒哒的水来。  
克洛克达尔不屑地哼出声，牙齿碾了碾雪茄，烟头的红点或明或暗。  
“而你呢，准备和平常一样没用？”他把雪茄摘下来掸了掸，多佛朗明哥感觉到烫人的烟烬落在自己光裸的前胸上。

多佛朗明哥看着立起上身的鳄鱼：克洛克达尔终究只是人类，他金黄色的眼睛在暗夜里也是不会发光的。他握住对方的左手，从小臂往下摸，肌肉的触感在手腕的地方突兀地戛然而止。多佛朗明哥把这只残缺不全的左手拉到唇边，伸出舌头缓缓地打圈舔舐。  
断口早就愈合了，被柔软的皮肉圆滑地包裹在一起，触摸起来有种奇妙的厚实钝感，可每当他用舌尖轻点那块肉的时候，对方的腰部就会微妙地弹动。于是他色情地啃咬那个部分，把湿润而晶亮的唾液涂在上面。如果光线足够的话，多佛朗明哥应该能看清楚克洛克达尔的脸色实在不怎么好。

这是当然的，因为我在玩味他的残缺，他的失败，多佛朗明哥想。不过这真的很难得，换做平常，他疯了才会想把那个笨重的大金钩子放进嘴里舔。

鳄鱼试图抽离却被火烈鸟阻止。多佛朗明哥翻身将克洛克达尔压在身下，从手指伸出无形的细线，把两人的手捆在一起。  
“少给我得寸进尺了。”克洛克达尔报复性地把烟气吐在多佛朗明哥脸上，而他坚硬竖起的滑腻阴茎正抵在多佛朗明哥的小腹上脉动着。  
“有什么关系，”多佛朗明哥吻他的喉结，手指拢起来摩挲他敏感的残肢，“夜还很长。”  
正如克洛克达尔卸掉了金钩和戒指一样，多佛朗明哥也没有戴墨镜，他沿着克洛克达尔胸膛向下舔舐，咬他的乳头，软软的睫毛扫过他的皮肤。

克洛克达尔的左手仿佛被多佛朗明哥钉在了床上。他看不清楚多佛朗明哥脸上的恶笑，但能感觉到对方带着薄茧的手指一刻不停地刺激着自己的断肢，隔着久远的创口，手掌心的温度像是要一直烧到骨髓里去。  
这种无力感实在是挑战鳄鱼的底线，于是他开口说话：“我现在好奇你梦到什么了。”  
多佛朗明哥的动作有了瞬间的停顿。  
“一些陈旧的往事。”  
克洛克达尔笑起来。他含着雪茄，伸手捏住多佛朗明哥的下颌迫使他抬起头。  
“你那丧家之犬的过去？”他轻声细语。

愤怒有时候会变成情欲的调味剂，他们早就深谙此道。

“我开始有点生气了。”多佛朗明哥说，他揉捏着克洛克达尔的臀部，手指摸索着，一口气从臀缝中挤了进去。  
鳄鱼皱起眉，身体因为受到刺激而紧绷。他身下的那个地方仍然灼热绵软，轻车熟路地收缩着吞吐多佛朗明哥的手指——毕竟他们几个小时前才干过一轮。  
克洛克达尔右手握住两根阴茎一起摩擦，他们的阴茎太硬了，像两根烙红的铁。随着他的撸动，黏液从龟头沿着柱身滚落，啪嗒啪嗒地掉在床单上。克洛克达尔咂了咂嘴，他现在也觉得，还是戴上戒指比较刺激。  
直到多佛朗明哥那根硕大的凶器突然插进他的身体里时，克洛克达尔被疼痛猛地挣起来，回手勾住多佛朗明哥脖颈，用力地仿佛要扼死他。  
太大了，克洛克达尔想，真他妈太大了。  
“放轻松点，”多佛朗明哥感觉到呼吸困难，而克洛克达尔的后穴正箍紧了他的阴茎，他卡住克洛克达尔反弹起来的腰身摁下去，“不然我不介意帮你卸掉。”  
多佛朗明哥摆动着腰部，肉体拍打交合的声音淫荡地回响，克洛克达尔断断续续地喘息。他们的那只手还锁在一起，多佛朗明哥牵引着克洛克达尔，将他残缺的手腕抵在他们性器结合的地方，淋漓的汁液溅在他们的手上。  
“什么感觉？”多佛朗明哥问，再度深深地把自己顶进去。  
“……你真是个混蛋。”克洛克达尔感觉到愠怒，但他确实兴奋地无以复加。雪茄几乎被他咬断了，于是他摘下来扔掉，活动了酸涩的下颌，又把多佛朗明哥拽过来接吻。多佛朗明哥每一下都像是要深深顶进克洛克达尔的胃里，凶猛地磨蹭着内面的敏感点。  
这张午夜的密谋激烈又漫长地进行着。  
多佛朗明哥松开了他的丝线，克洛克达尔得以用两只手环住他的后颈，晃着腰配合他的动作。他坚硬的阴茎湿得一塌糊涂，前列腺液流个不停，滴滴答答地落在他的腹肌上，被多弗朗明哥的爱抚涂得到处都是，从腹部到乳头都湿滑又晶亮。 抽送的速度逐渐加快，克洛克达尔被对方顶得眼前发黑，多弗朗明哥笑着凑过来舔他汗湿的耳朵，舌头几乎伸进他的耳孔。一时间，整个世界都是黏腻响亮的淫靡水声。 

操他妈的，这太超过了。

鳄鱼的呻吟越来越高昂，他感觉到反胃般狂乱的快感，眼前闪出晕晕乎乎的白光。津液，汗水和体液在他们身上搅作一团，他们越来越快地律动，直至浑身痉挛，阴茎吐出精液。  
他们环抱着彼此，瘫软在床上。

“偶尔这样做一次也不错。”接吻的间隙，多佛朗明哥说，克洛克达尔表示同意。

不过要把握好尺度，他们可不想真正地惹恼了对方，到早上起来就变成碎肉，或者是一具干尸。

END


	4. 【唐鳄】CHAOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *末日paro  
> *末日世界里极其普通的一天

多弗朗明哥长久地看着天空发呆。

遮天蔽日的辐射云流过他的眼底，灰白阴郁、了无生趣，像某只巨大的眼，还没来得及窥探这世界就已经悲惨而滑稽地僵死。鉴于多弗朗明哥在防风镜内还戴着墨镜，天空在他眼睛里扭曲成了更恶心一点的酱紫色。  
从末日开始，世界就一直这副德行，太阳早就隐匿了，万物也因为阳光的消逝而死去。也许再过不久，他们即将忘记“绿”是什么颜色。而荒白的世界还剩下什么呢？老鼠、蟑螂和——哦，人类，变异的和即将变异的人类。  
油门已经被多弗朗明哥狠踩到底，发动机的咆哮压过了盖格计数器尖锐的警报，车子喷出火焰般的尾气狂飙起来。而多弗朗明哥没怎么扶方向盘，任由车子歪歪扭扭地颠簸，压过沙砾和岩石。  
在剧烈摇晃中，多弗朗明哥只是异常安静地盯着上方的天空，天空天空和天空。因为辐射光的影响，世界恒久地保持着半吊子的白昼，以致于他分不清自己已经这样旅行多久：也许一个小时，也许一年，也许一辈子。

“我觉得你要疯了。”  
克洛克达尔平静的声音闷在呼吸器后面，他坐在副驾驶抬起腿，镶着钉子的鞋踩上驾驶员的方向盘，不知道是意在扶正还是将它踹得更歪。  
多弗朗明哥一声不吭。他狰狞的黑面具和干枯的金头发上还溅着些许的血，变异者的血。准确说是流脓的、五彩斑斓的、碎肉和组织液构成的液体。  
“说真的，你究竟在干什么？”  
在他们又一次惊险地和岩壁擦肩而过之后，克洛克达尔的鞋从方向盘转移了，他锋锐的鞋底现在正隔着塑胶防辐射手套咯吱作响地碾多弗朗明哥的手背。也许是因为感觉到痛，克洛克达尔听到他小声地抽气，但总算回过神来。  
“我只是在想，”多弗朗明哥还保持着那个颓然仰头的姿势，但他墨镜下直视天空的眼球转了回来，从眼尾斜睨着克洛克达尔，“也许能看见鸟。”  
前几天，多弗朗明哥用扳手和铁丝粗制滥造了一只火烈鸟——但克洛克达尔怀疑也许是因为很久没看见过鸟了，他的工艺品做得像支粉色的撬棍——此刻在正悬挂在车窗外框上，被尖锐的辐射尘埃打得啪啪作响。  
“那你得往下看，”克洛克达尔嘲讽，“说不定你正碾过鸟的化石。”  
“我只是有点怀念从前了。”多弗朗明哥叹气，几乎趴在了方向盘上。  
“我以为你很喜欢现在这种生活，”克洛克达尔说，“混乱、无序，还可以干爆一些脑袋。”  
“您说的对，我是很享受。”多弗朗明哥点头承认。贵族生活给多弗朗明哥打下的烙印已经被末日稀释得微乎其微，但只要他想，他还是能很快重拾那拿腔作调、从鼻孔看人的口音。  
克洛克达尔闭起眼睛，像是在克制自己不去攻击他。  
“但我也会感到无聊和沮丧，”多弗朗明哥毫无必要地拖着长腔，唯一的目的只是为了恶心对方，“我确实热爱世界的扭曲，但这不代表它对我毫无负面影响。”

多弗朗明哥的舌头在坏事儿上向来十拿九稳。负面影响说来就来，他们的车子突然喷出一阵浓烟，速度缓下来，像生命垂危的老人那样发出哀嚎，停在地上死去。  
“发动机过热。”下车检查后，多弗朗明哥简短地宣布，“休息一会，加点冷水，我们就能上路了。”  
克洛克达尔坐在位置上打哈欠，无聊地环顾四周：和别处一样，这除了一望无际的荒地外什么都没有。等等……！克洛克达尔眼角的余光突然捕捉到一个半塌不塌的建筑物，他吹了声口哨，示意多弗朗明哥往那个方向看。  
克洛克达尔马上看到多弗朗明哥眼睛里燃烧着兴奋的火光，这意味着一场冒险，他太需要什么东西来刺激一下自己了。  
多弗朗明哥快乐地转回车里，从后座拎出枪，又被克洛克达尔拿住手腕，替换成一根金属撬棍。  
“即使你疯了，也得节约弹药。”  
多弗朗明哥掂了掂手里冰冷的撬棍，看到金属制品的尖端处还粘着细碎的人体组织，黑红圆润，像古董的包浆。  
“用完得擦干净啊。”多弗朗明哥把它扛到肩上。  
“对你自己说吧。”

他们握着武器，谨慎地接近那个建筑，提防变异者的突然出现。那些已经被辐射寄生的家伙已经不再是人类，脑子里只剩下杀戮和进食的本能，十分令人头疼。  
他们在周围转了一圈，没能发现任何活物的痕迹，金属凶器被多弗朗明哥抛在地上，陷进尘埃里。多弗朗明哥带着面具，克洛克达尔看不清他的表情，却觉得他浑身上下散发出肉眼可见的失魂落魄。  
克洛克达尔没有理他，径直走向建筑物门口，擦掉厚厚的灰尘，建筑的招牌展露出来：许多年前这是条公路，而这是家酒馆。现在它一半坍塌了，另一半则奇迹般地屹立不倒，只是几乎被厚厚的辐射尘埋了起来，只留下一个小小的洞口。

当他们踏进这家曾经的酒馆时，盖格计数器刺耳的声音奇迹般地消失了。他们彼此对望一眼，知道这个地方的辐射含量可以说是微乎其微。  
谢天谢地，他们这下总算得以脱掉厚重的防辐射服和面具，只穿着单薄的衬衫和作战裤。他们浑身湿透，像刚刚被从水里捞起，但总算可以贪图些许凉意；空气依然刺鼻，弥漫着焦糊和腥臭，尖锐而辛辣地刺激着鼻腔，不过至少已经不会致命。  
光线还算清晰，他们能看到漂浮在空中的尘埃粒，四下都散落着破碎的酒瓶。巨大的酒桶早就干涸了，对许久未能喝上酒的两人来说，实在值得惋惜。  
不过，在搜刮中他们有了意外的收获：多弗朗明哥在吧台里翻到了一瓶完好的酒，还有一副完好的扑克。  
“来一局？”多弗朗明哥把牌展示给克洛克达尔看，“谁赢了，酒就归谁。”  
“你会后悔的。”克洛克达尔摇了摇头，似乎已经看到多弗朗明哥失败的惨状了。

他们找了个卡座坐下，克洛克达尔熟练地洗牌，纸牌在他的手指和机械手指之间上下翻飞、交错，像个完全被驯化的奴隶。  
克洛克达尔把牌发好，多弗朗明哥拿起手牌，露出得意的笑容。  
“能赢过我这牌的可不多。”  
多弗朗明哥把一对K甩到腐朽的桌子上，然后他志得意满、胸有成竹地伸手去拿酒瓶，却被克洛克达尔在中途截住。  
“庄家大，庄家赢。”金眼睛的鳄鱼微笑，把手上的牌亮给对方看——一对A，正好是“不多”里的一种，事实上也是唯一一种。  
“……你出千了吧。”  
“怎么可能。”克洛克达尔眨了眨眼，满脸写着无辜。多弗朗明哥像看到什么令人不悦的东西，鼻子嫌恶地皱了起来。  
“该死，”他懊恼地揉着头发，“我怎么能忘了你之前是赌场老板呢？”  
“愿赌服输，先生。”克洛克达尔惬意地抽走那瓶酒，用牙咬开瓶盖。  
“我不承认！”多弗朗明哥跳起来，膝盖压上桌面，越过去抢克洛克达尔手中的瓶子。克洛克达尔扬起酒瓶避开他的手指，但这在多弗朗明哥的身高优势面前算不了什么。  
“你耍诈！”克洛克达尔指责。  
“是你先开始的！”  
多弗朗明哥高声反驳，动作未停。  
就差一点，就差一点……好了，多弗朗明哥手指搭上光滑的瓶颈，正准备将它夺走。可自末日以来他受幻觉的照顾已经许久，此刻幻觉正贴心地把他在末日中死去的家人的脸呈现出来，惨然地在阴暗的屋角盯着他。  
于是他没控制好扑过去的力度。

而且他们没料到这些被风沙严重侵蚀的桌椅会有这么脆弱，以至于他们俩都连人带椅地重重摔落，噼里啪啦地砸在地上。  
因为这震动，本来就摇摇欲坠的房檐更加塌陷，瓦砾沉重地盖下来，光线猛然被遮蔽住，室内变得一片昏暗。而也许当下一粒灰尘落到房梁时，他们就会被活埋在里面。  
多弗朗明哥握着的酒瓶磕碎了，玻璃理所当然地裂开、酒液渗出来。而这片土地似乎比他们还要干渴得多，浑浊的酒水顺着砖块和沙子的间隙飞速逃逸，很快就踪影不见。  
“哦，”多弗朗明哥徒劳地抓了一把碎玻璃，哀伤地看着湿润的掌心，上面流淌着些许酒和血，“操。”  
“废物。”克洛克达尔翻了个白眼。他正被多弗朗明哥锁在身下压得动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着这一切发生。  
“我现在真正感觉到末日了。”多弗朗明哥揉了揉眼睛，惋惜地嗅自己手上酒精的余味，他伸舌舔了舔，似乎还能尝到一丝酒水的香甜。  
“缅怀够了就从我身上起来，”克洛克达尔推他的肩膀驱赶他离开，“你重得够呛。”  
多弗朗明哥没有回复，也没有动作。克洛克达尔试图从地上站起身，而多弗朗明哥用膝盖顶进他的大腿阻止他合拢双腿，他只得被迫仰躺回地面，不悦地朝多弗朗明哥竖了中指。  
“既然酒没了，那就做点别的刺激事儿，”多弗朗明哥伸手摘掉墨镜，露出他玻璃珠般色素缺失的双瞳，“来证明我们还活着。”  
多弗朗明哥的虹膜在直视了末日的那场爆炸后受了重伤，从冰蓝褪成几近透明的浅白，如果没有墨镜，他甚至受不了白昼的光线。  
现在，这双诡异的眼睛在昏暗中一点点转动、震颤的样子，很像某种凶暴的地穴生物，看起来骇人又……性感。对，性感，至少克洛克达尔是这么觉得的。  
多弗朗明哥的热度也和那些动物一样黏腻，隔着布料缠绕在克洛克达尔身上。他的膝盖也开始缓缓地蹭克洛克达尔的腿间，克洛克达尔弓起腰想往后退，却被满地尖锐的瓦砾和玻璃碎片硌得颇为不适。  
“你可以让我打你的，这样更快捷，”克洛克达尔说，“疼痛会让你觉得自己活着。”  
“那多没意思。”多弗朗明哥用大腿猛地撞了克洛克达尔的下身，逼出对方一声惊喘和粗口。他们紧贴的部位实在是热得过头，于是多弗朗明哥抬手脱掉自己的衣服，他的轮廓在暗色里显得精悍矫健，克洛克达尔不自在地扯了扯衣领，挪开视线。  
“这是什么？”多弗朗明哥敏锐地发觉某些事情不对，把克洛克达尔的领口拉得更开，克洛克达尔下意识扭头躲开，却被多弗朗明哥按住。  
多弗朗明哥啪地点燃打火机，凑到他的脖颈前仔细端详。微小的火苗燎着了克洛克达尔的几根黑发，散发出不愉悦的蛋白质烧焦气味。  
“你准备用它烤干我吗？”克洛克达尔拧起眉毛。  
“嘘。”多弗朗明哥示意他不要出声，捏着克洛克达尔的下颌骨使他更进一步地偏过头。他的侧颈拉出光裸的线条，借助微弱的火光，多弗朗明哥看到他脖子上有星点的红斑。不是吻痕这种温和的东西，而是辐射过量积累在体内许久后身体逐渐崩溃的痕迹，像在皮肤上开出花来。  
“哇哦，这可真巧……”多弗朗明哥咯咯笑着撩开对方的衣服，布料皱褶起来，暗痕越来越多地展露，这些致命的痕迹从克洛克达尔的脖子一直延伸到胸膛。  
“我要疯了，而你要死了，老鳄鱼。”  
“哦，”鳄鱼回答得有些兴致缺缺，“感谢告知。”  
“接下来你会开始溃烂，”多弗朗明哥的手指绕着那些斑痕打圈，“也许一年，也许很多年，你就会变成行走的死人。”  
现在幻听也找上门来了。多弗朗明哥歪着头，耳朵里似乎听到辐射残忍地撕裂对方DNA和身体组织的声音，像过紧的弦一根根崩断，像气泡在空中一连串地爆炸。于是他笑着更进一步地压下来，手肘撑在克洛克达尔脑袋两边，将脸凑得极近：

“你会害怕吗？”

克洛克达尔叹了口气，两条长腿夹住多弗朗明哥的腰，使他们贴得更紧了。  
“我想你没听说过，贵族少爷，”克洛克达尔挑着眼睛看他，用食指点了点自己的脑袋，“赌局在结束前，赌徒只能狂欢。”  
“想提前结束吗？”  
多弗朗明哥舔了舔干裂的唇，手指放在克洛克达尔喉咙上收紧，压迫他的呼吸。此刻多弗朗明哥下手捏断它和放过它的概率完全相等。  
“别他妈自作主张。”  
“这是怜悯。”多弗朗明哥眯起眼睛。但他还是放弃了这个打算，转而捧住克洛克达尔的脸。于是他们接吻，吞下辐射、细菌、血和唾液。  
多弗朗明哥擦掉嘴角的水痕，伸手去解对方的皮带。

“在你烂掉之前，我决定先把你操烂。”

克洛克达尔扣住多弗朗明哥的后脑，感觉到他的脑血管正在突突直跳，不知道是因为性欲，还是因为他正拼命克制大脑那仅悬一线的疯狂。  
克洛克达尔露出笑容：

“那可真是荣幸。”

END


	5. 【唐鳄】我来，我看，我做爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一场发生在德雷斯罗萨国王加冕当夜的非典型囚禁

在那场血腥的王族清洗之后，多弗朗明哥终于成为了德雷斯罗萨的新王，迎来一场盛大的加冕仪式。

多弗朗明哥坐在舒适的王位上，听着周围的愚民们山呼海啸，心里只感到厌烦。对他来说，这个国家不比一把枪更珍贵，而他早已过了因为新枪而兴奋的年龄了。  
于是德雷斯罗萨的国王成为了加冕仪式上第一个退场者。卫兵为早退的国王拉开宫门，他走在王宫空旷的大厅里，经过一扇扇精美的雕花窗，走过辉煌的走廊。不久之前力库王族的血还溅在这些墙壁上，染得油画、古董、窗帘都是血色。而现在，它们显得亮丽如新，精美绝伦。  
宫殿里杀伐震天的时刻已经远去，此刻这里只回荡着多弗朗明哥一个人的脚步声，显得清冷，还有——无聊透顶。

这种无聊在他回到寝宫的时候才终止。他站在门口，凝视着寝宫昏暗的角落，窗外刮进来的风沙正在那里聚出一个人影：西装革履，披着大衣，十足的体面——sir·克洛克达尔。

“请我来，就为了这场滑稽戏？”金眼睛的鳄鱼靠在栏杆上，晃了晃指间夹着的邀请函，然后把它碾成一小撮细沙，“真他妈离谱。”  
这下总算有点意思了，多弗朗明哥想。许久未见的克洛克达尔傲慢地扬着下颌，仿佛他才是接受觐见的那个人。  
克洛克达尔用牙撕开雪茄头，掏出打火机点燃，轻飘的烟雾散在德雷斯罗萨的海风里，他看着多弗朗明哥脱掉肩上的羽毛大衣扔到一边，朝他走过去。  
随着多弗朗明哥一步步逼近，克洛克达尔看着他矫健的身影，感到莫名的兴奋感从脊柱窜进大脑。

“嗨，鳄鱼。”

多弗朗明哥打招呼，而克洛克达尔只是朝他笑，是令多弗朗明哥怀念的笑，薄唇勾起来露出尖牙，显得尖利又刻薄，跟从报纸上看到的阿拉巴斯坦英雄完全不一样。  
多弗朗明哥在心里感叹，上前勾住克洛克达尔的腰，俯身摘掉他嘴里的雪茄，凑到他唇边，闻到雪茄的香气变得异常浓烈。

代替寒暄的是狂乱的吻。

克洛克达尔拽紧多弗朗明哥的衬衫，多弗朗明哥直接扯掉了他的大衣，切掉他的衬衫纽扣，完全没有想过之后他要怎么走出房间，而下一秒鳄鱼的金钩就切断了多弗朗明哥的皮带。  
他们完全紧贴在一起，明显能感受到彼此身体的变化，心脏猛跳，血管收缩。多弗朗明哥的膝盖顶进克洛克达尔腿间蹭他的下身，同时凶狠地咬他的唇。  
没人能撑到走回床上了。说来说去，这都得怪多弗朗明哥的寝宫实在大得该死，后来多弗朗明哥辩解这一切都是骄奢淫逸的力库王族的问题，听起来颇为无力。

慢吞吞的口交和其他一切前戏都被暂且放弃，他们倒在地板上，决定直取重点。总之此刻克洛克达尔骑在多弗朗明哥的腰上，只来得及褪掉裤子，赤裸的小腿跪在冰凉的地面，激起阵阵颤栗。  
他麻烦的马甲衬衫和领巾仍然穿着，只是被草草掀开，而锐利带毒的金钩倒是已经被线线果实极快速地卸掉。克洛克达尔没跟对方计较，毕竟多弗朗明哥唇舌正在舔弄他的乳头，让他爽得几乎叫出声来。  
线线果实能力者灵巧的手指掰开克洛克达尔的臀瓣，探进后穴，开拓的肠壁的动作有些粗暴。他们已经许久没见，也许三年，也许四年，多 弗朗明哥现在只感到迫不及待——迫不及待地想操进这个人的身体里。  
克洛克达尔的喘息逐渐粗重，低垂的阴茎也开始抬头，黏液从前端拉成丝落在多弗朗明哥结实的腹肌上，似乎已经蓄势待发。后穴也忠实地收缩，从紧绷转为柔软，吞吐多弗朗明哥的手指。  
多弗朗明哥将之视为做好准备的信号。也许是因为之前实在是无聊透顶，他的阴茎在见到克洛克达尔的那一瞬就已经开始勃起，此刻已经硬得难受。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，抽出手指，替换成阴茎抵住那个穴口。克洛克达尔看了他一眼，金眼睛里全是情欲。

太久了，实在是太久了。

久到他们彼此都失去了耐心。

多弗朗明哥扶着阴茎缓缓推进对方的身体，前端被熟悉而怀念地紧致感包裹，感觉到克洛克达尔的身体猛然僵硬，因为受痛而嘶嘶地吐气  
“好久不见。”  
多弗朗明哥此时才发现他们没说几句话，他开口却发现自己喉咙干涸，饥渴难耐。于是他又去吻对方的嘴唇，吞咽津液，安抚地去触对方绷紧的小腹。  
“是啊。”克洛克达尔在接吻的间隙回复他。  
多弗朗明哥插进去一半，开始试探性地抽插起来，克洛克达尔置在他脑后的手指紧了又松，他仰起头吸气，在逐渐激烈的上下颠簸中，他整齐的头发散落下来，搭在他的额前。  
他们实在是渴望一场激烈的性爱，这点不言而喻。在抽插中，多弗朗明哥突然想到了一个主意。

“要再加点码么？”多弗朗明哥贴在他耳边说，朝屋子的某个角落勾了勾手指。克洛克达尔感觉到右手非自愿地抬到了空中，然后某件冰凉的物品飞过来一头撞到他的手腕上。  
伴随着轻微的咔嚓声，多弗朗明哥扣住克洛克达尔的腰，猛地一口气插到根部。

“操……！”

猛地反仰上身的男人还没来得及意识到发生什么事，高潮就在一瞬间逼近了他。所有的自制力都被剥夺，身体已经丧失控制，因此他根本忍不住自己的声音，可就连呻吟都带着有气无力的虚弱。  
克洛克达尔啪地软倒在多弗朗明哥胸前，从腿根到腰腹都抖个不停，精液从他高涨的阴茎一股一股地射出，黏腻蹭在自己和对方的腹肌上。  
鳄鱼那双冰冷的金色竖瞳此刻完全失神，蕴在瞳孔里的水色化作眼泪滚落下来，流过他染着薄汗的脸庞。  
多弗朗明哥欣赏着这一切，内心完全被征服感填满，他掐着对方的屁股顶得更狠更用力，用自己的阴茎去戳对方灼热的肠壁，毫无技巧可言，只是一味地干进去，更深地干进去。他能感受到克洛克达尔肠壁无措地抽搐着咬紧自己的阴茎，像推拒又像迎合，爽得多弗朗明哥头皮发麻。他现在完全承载着克洛克达尔的重量，赤裸的前胸紧贴着对方衣襟散乱的胸膛，热得像是有火在烧。  
克洛克达尔甚至叫不出声，只能他哽咽着任由对方摆弄，多弗朗明哥张嘴去咬他汗涔涔的脖颈，尖锐的牙齿狠狠在上面留下创口。血流下来，而这点疼痛多少唤回了克洛克达尔的神志。

“海楼石……”克洛克达尔的脸埋在多弗朗明哥肩膀上，声音里的震怒被他的冲撞顶得断断续续破碎不堪，“呃、你真、他妈……”  
“是个混蛋。”多弗朗明哥补充，毫无混蛋自觉地继续动作，赤红的舌头沿着克洛克达尔脖颈的筋线往他的耳朵走，用牙咬他滚烫的耳垂。

多弗朗明哥是个混蛋，还是个对克洛克达尔的身体了如指掌的混蛋。他实在太懂了，每一下撞击都或轻或重地顶在那个位置上。  
还处在高潮余韵里的克洛克达尔后穴被对方操得火辣酥麻，根本无法合拢，前列腺液流个不停，带来失禁般的排泄感。赶在被悲惨地操尿之前，克洛克达尔咬着牙硬撑起哆哆嗦嗦的上身，用手拽开多弗朗明哥的脑袋，揪着他的头发迫使他抬头和自己对视。  
“更正下，”克洛克达尔脸上流着汗和泪，海楼石手铐还在挂在他手腕上晃悠，“你是畜生。”  
多弗朗明哥脑后的发丝被克洛克达尔扯得生疼，他看着对方久违的脸，看着他险恶的表情，又低下眼睛看对方衬衫和领巾大敞，露出从脖颈到小腹饱满结实的肌肉线条，再被汗水濡湿得闪闪发光。他这时承认克洛克达尔骂得没错，因为他的阴茎又兴奋地涨大了。

克洛克达尔深深地吐息，想要把身体所有的不适都吐出去，调动大脑里所有的意志，他总算抢救回来点自制力，手劲也一并恢复。  
“解开。”克洛克达尔钳住多弗朗明哥的下巴命令，暗哑的声音里有情欲更有愠怒，哪怕屁股里还含着多弗朗明哥的阴茎，他也还是个杀人不眨眼的大海贼。  
威胁之所以是威胁，就是因为它不常用。多弗朗明哥觉得自己触底了，虽然他们几乎没什么底线可言——但哪有能力者被海楼石制住后不暴跳如雷的呢？  
即使没有能力，但以克洛克达尔的力量来说捏断多弗朗明哥几根骨头还是不成问题，况且多弗朗明哥可不想为性爱赔上这么大的代价。于是他只好暂时停下动作，敛起笑容好让自己看起来不那么幸灾乐祸。

“别生气，”多弗朗明哥捻了捻克洛克达尔额前垂落的几缕黑发，别到他耳后，“干掉床伴是件很没品的事儿。”  
“我可以为你破例。”  
多弗朗明哥听到自己下颌骨在咯咯作响，人身安全岌岌可危。再这样下去，也许第二天世经报上就会刊登新王登基当夜就离奇死去的头条新闻。于是他不无遗憾地收回手，打了个响指。  
铁链带动海楼石手铐空着的那半边绕了个奇妙的圈，缠上多弗朗明哥的手腕，同样轻响一声合住了。连接手铐两端的铁链在重力作用下骤然掉落，也象征着多弗朗明哥的能力已经消失无踪。

国王变成了囚徒。

“这下公平了。”  
克洛克达尔显然没料到这一出，他狐疑地打量着多弗朗明哥的笑容，打量着他的手腕，过了会儿才从鼻腔发出嗤笑：“在把事情变麻烦这方面，你真是个天才。”

金发国王献上自己的诚意，无形的危机解除了，而在做爱这件事上他们几乎都称得上是通情达理，谁都不愿意扫兴而归。星星点点的杀意又被克洛克达尔拢了回去，现在他们默契地对视着，知道彼此间只剩下一场出格的性爱。

情欲的气氛因为先前短暂的停滞而微微遇冷，为了重燃它，多弗朗明哥掰开钳住自己下颌的那几根手指，凑过去吻手指的主人。多弗朗明哥的异于常人的舌头几乎占据了克洛克达尔整个口腔，舔舐过每一寸软肉。  
期间多弗朗明哥的抽送又再度开始，阴茎浅浅地试探。穴口溢出来的黏液咕唧作响。克洛克达尔短促地吐气，试图将注意力集中在接吻上，可自制力下降后身体似乎变得无比敏感，这称不上激烈的抽插也能带出一种绵软的快乐。不过公平的是，多弗朗明哥也同样受此影响，他紧闭着眼睛，额头绽开忍耐的青筋，手指则深深抠进克洛克达尔后臀的肌肉。

他们还在接吻，舌头卷着舌头，牙齿咬上牙齿。空气被掠夺，唾液来不及咽，呻吟也被闷在喉间。

海楼石带来的束缚感十分奇妙，没有翻手为云覆手为雨的果实能力，自己也不再是某种抽象或者具象事物的化身，此刻他们仅仅只能意识到自己身为人类这一事实：骨架搭建、血肉组成。  
大海贼们行走世间所仰仗的利器被夺去了，而贵为英雄和国王，他们已经太久没有感受过这种脆弱——被囚禁在凡人躯体里，在无底的深海中下沉的脆弱。  
溺水之人的本能在他们身上展现得淋漓尽致，在无垠的深海里，他们狠拽着自己的救命稻草：克洛克达尔胳膊圈住多弗朗明哥的脖子，大腿用力夹住他精悍的腰，多弗朗明哥从衬衫和肉体的间隙伸进去摸克洛克达尔潮湿的脊背，又理所当然地划到正面，反复揉捏他饱满的胸肌。

虚弱。海楼石正给克洛克达尔带来不间断的虚弱，而和多弗朗明哥性交的快乐同样磨人难耐。他浑身都在出汗，从黑发到屁股都湿得像浸过水。失去能力的他现在比任何时候都要接近正常人，但也比任何时候都不正常——也许所有的被囚者都会变得神经质。  
克洛克达尔那因为射精而变软的阴茎再度抬起头来，湿哒哒地充血，变硬，多弗朗明哥的手探过去从柱身一直捋到龟头，像在确认它的硬度。  
“你不觉得这太快了吗？”多弗朗明哥用指甲刮擦龟头敏感的顶端，故意用手腕上冰冷的海楼石去蹭它。当石头擦过表面的时候，克洛克达尔的腰猛地弹起，置在多弗朗明哥脖子上的手指也无意识收紧，指甲在多弗朗明哥身上留下血痕。  
而即使被扼住，被窒息感包围，多弗朗明哥也没有停下，配合着顶弄的节奏，有一搭没一搭地撸对方仍在涨大的阴茎。  
“别说废话。”  
在海楼石的影响下，克洛克达尔耐心和脾气都变差了，他把多弗朗明哥直起的上身掼向地面，一把捏碎他的墨镜扔远。腕上的铁链哗啦作响地绷紧，带得多弗朗明哥的手也在空中划了个惊讶的弧线。  
“很痛啊。”后脑猝不及防地磕在大理石地板上，引起不同于性爱的晕眩感，多弗朗明哥吃痛地抽气，半真半假地朝对方抱怨。  
克洛克达尔活动肩颈，直起身来。多弗朗明哥的阴茎从他泥泞的后穴滑出去，浊液滴滴答答地从腿根往下流。  
“你应得的。”

主动权现在被克洛克达尔夺回，他面色不善地看着多弗朗明哥。可怖的疤痕横贯在他脸上，泪痕未干却显得格外阴狠，金眼睛眨动的时候似乎有鳄鱼的薄膜从眼角褪去。  
多弗朗明哥感到脊背爬上凉丝丝的兴奋，仿佛被蛇信舔过。他鬼使神差地伸手去摸对方的眼睛，而刚刚触到睫毛对方就偏头躲开了。  
克洛克达尔挺腰，臀缝自顾自地磨蹭多弗朗明哥的阴茎，小幅度绕着打圈。他就这么慢条斯理地折腾了一会，多弗朗明哥坚硬滑溜的阴茎涂得他屁股到后腰都一片黏腻。他拽住了铁链使得多弗朗明哥没法抬手，于是多弗朗明哥只得低喘着抓住他的大腿，催促他。

“可别刚进去就射了……陛下。”

克洛克达尔恶劣地嘲讽他，俯身吻他的嘴唇，然后将多弗朗明哥的阴茎一点一点地，吞入自己体内。  
多弗朗明哥看着克洛克达尔皱着眉下沉身体，后穴被自己硕大的阴茎撑开填满，被操红的穴口紧绷发白，视觉效果实在是太淫靡。而克洛克达尔手指拧捏多弗朗明哥的囊袋的时候，更是令他几乎当场射出来。  
克洛克达尔抿着唇摆动腰部，在多弗朗明哥的阴茎上操他自己，色情的动作使人联想到海港上的娼妇，多弗朗明哥随着对方的动作往上顶，阴茎操开肠壁痉挛的软肉，一次又一次地往深处去。

克洛克达尔气息分明有些紊乱，为了掩饰这点，他俯身咬多弗朗明哥的喉结，掌心贴着他胸膛线条分明的肌理往下走。这种习惯猎艳的海上老人渣总有些奇淫巧技，多弗朗明哥的肌肉仿佛正在被克洛克达尔戴戒指的手一寸寸地抻平、捻动，榨取他仅存的意志力。  
克洛克达尔的手走过他腹股沟的曲线，划过他潮湿晶亮的毛发，多弗朗明哥不由自主地倒吸气，视线飘散到天花板，全身僵硬。而当克洛克达尔捏住他的耻骨，有技巧地按压时，他终于克制不住地高声呻吟，绷紧小腹。他的阴茎在克洛克达尔体内抽动，爆发，吐出精液。而他本人则绵软地躺在地上，大脑空白。

“你不觉得这太快了吗？”克洛克达尔低沉地笑，好像被灌进精液的不是他一样。他的衬衫和马甲还松散地披在身上，被体液搞得一塌糊涂，漂亮的肌肉和腰线半遮半掩。  
“我现在有点后悔戴上这玩意儿了，”多弗朗明哥捋了把汗湿的金发，把手上的海楼石亮给对方看，“否则我会把你绑起来，操到你这混蛋向我下跪。”  
“瞧瞧，现在是谁更没耐心？”克洛克达尔啧啧摇头。

三米和两米半的男人的性爱，比起人类更像某种巨兽的交配，一切都超乎常理：空气、热度、声音、触感，所有事情都只与性有关，如果再佐以铁链的响动，这种粗野和蛮荒感就更加强烈了。

克洛克达尔被整个儿按在王宫的落地窗上，而多弗朗明哥正握着他的腰干他。第几轮了？克洛克达尔昏沉地想，却完全算不清楚。克洛克达尔单条腿被抬高，乳头和勃起的阴茎被磨得又红又肿，他几乎站不住，右手撑在玻璃上试图稳定身形，但，操，玻璃实在是太滑了。  
海楼石令彼此都有些力不从心，克洛克达尔绷紧的大腿在抖，腰也软塌下去，而多弗朗明哥时不时停下动作，忍耐射精的欲望，掰过克洛克达尔的脑袋交换一个气喘吁吁的吻。  
克洛克达尔的手被多弗朗明哥扯回去反绑在后腰，身体被多弗朗明哥借助体格优势抵住，重得像是要把他胸腔里的空气全都挤出去。  
德雷斯罗萨本来就热，现在暑气更是氤氲在他们周身，吸进鼻腔里全是灼热的膻腥。克洛克达尔得有些头晕脑胀，他想抽烟，但这个念头很快就被多弗朗明哥顶得支离破碎。

他喘着气，额头抵着窗户，透过水汽模糊的玻璃往外看，德雷斯罗萨的近海似乎就在他身下翻腾，一松手就会坠落进去。  
“你心不在焉。”多弗朗明哥扣紧对方的右手，低头在他的后颈和脊背上啃咬，留下湿痕，“这就受不了？”  
克洛克达尔没有回话，他只是翻过手腕，和多弗朗明哥十指交缠，掌心贴着掌心，他们腕上的海楼石手铐轻轻磕在一起。

“……真他妈小啊，”汗水沿着鼻梁流进眼里，克洛克达尔眯起眼睛，“这座岛。”  
现在不回话的变成多弗朗明哥了——此地的国王，德雷斯罗萨的正统主君。不久前，高呼万岁的人们还站满了这处近海的每个角落，民众的狂乱为他加冕，而他们的喜悦则跪下来吻他的鞋尖。  
“正适合关在鸟笼里。”多弗朗明哥轻轻动了动腰，感觉到对方的后穴条件反射地缩紧了。  
“谁被关住了，”克洛克达尔吐出一口气，声音里有点笑意，“还不一定呢。”

克洛克达尔向来擅长惹火别人，多弗朗明哥嫌恶地皱起眉。他中断了抽送，掰着克洛克达尔的肩膀迫使他转过身来，抬起他的腿根抱离地面，把他后背抵在玻璃上，从正面操他。  
“你有什么资格说我呢，”多弗朗明朝他低语，“鳄鱼？”  
悬空带来的失重感令克洛克达尔感到不适，他只好拽紧多弗朗明哥，直视他没有墨镜遮挡的，烈火般的红眼睛。  
他们沉默下来，而肉体在律动着，多弗朗明哥抵上克洛克达尔的额头，两颗罪恶的脑袋紧贴着，他们的盘算，他们的计划，彼此都知根知底、心知肚明。手上的海楼石手铐随着抽插和喘息的节奏清脆地撞击，响得令人心烦，一个疯子囚禁着另一个疯子，谁都离不开谁。  
激烈的交合偶尔带出一两句呻吟，透过雾气、汗水和精液，两位各怀鬼胎的大海贼静默地对视，看到彼此灵魂的深处。

“嘘……”他们把手指放在唇边，从嘴角漾出一个笑。  
“还不到说的时候。”

……

克洛克达尔躺在床上微阖着眼，刚才做得实在是有些过头，他现在手脚酸软，腰酸背痛。而多弗朗明哥还连在锁链的那一头，精力旺盛地在他的羽毛大衣里找东西，动静越来越大，听得克洛克达尔很是烦躁。  
“别说你找不到钥匙了。”克洛克达尔很想来支雪茄，但苦于右手被多弗朗明哥拉扯着悬在空中，无法动弹。  
“操，”多弗朗明哥笑起来，有点悲从中来的意味，“我找不到钥匙了。”  
“那比起在那儿浪费时间，”克洛克达尔长叹，残缺的左手盖上自己的眼睛，一脸的不忍直视，“你他妈不如来给我点根烟。”

END


	6. 【唐鳄】隐秘往事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两位强大的海贼，一段五百年前的风云秘史。  
> 他们之间究竟是什么关系？

《隐秘往事》  
研究员一号 著

—————————

想要彻底研究500年前的大航海时代，有两个人物你总是绕不开的——那就是当时的两位王下七武海：堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥（1481-???)和sir·克洛克达尔(1476-???)。  
这时我们就不得不提起七武海制度，当时的世界政府作出特殊权衡，招揽海贼为政府所用，给予他们合法劫掠的通行证。每位七武海都是强力的大海贼，几乎拥有等同一个国家的战力和地位。  
从诞生开始，这就是是个争议不断的制度，虽然它确实在一定程度上稳定了当时海军和海贼的剧烈矛盾，但我们的问题是：

海贼真的能心甘情愿给政府打工吗？

我们的两位大海贼也是这样想的。他们利用政府给予的特权，表面虚与委蛇，实际却在暗地里进行着他们流淌毒液的勾当。  
七武海制度在实行了半个世纪后被废除，将时代推到了新的阶段，秩序的更加秩序，混乱的更加混乱。  
这件事的导火索是克洛克达尔在1520年一手策划的阿拉巴斯坦窃国事件；而彻底引爆了炸药，让七武海制度被整个儿推翻的，是两年后揭露的德雷斯罗萨阴谋——当然，由多弗朗明哥出品。  
如果仔细端详的话，你就能看出两个事件之间千丝万缕的联系，正如同两位大阴谋家之间，同样存在着极其微妙的关系。

而本文所要展现的，正是多弗朗明哥和克洛克达尔之间的，那缕隐秘难寻的丝线。

在阿拉巴斯坦事件的两年前，奈菲鲁塔利·薇薇公主——后来的阿拉巴斯坦第13任国王——就潜入了这个秘密犯罪组织进行调查。她当时年仅十四岁，称得上是英勇无畏。她和当时的宫廷卫队长伊格拉姆一起，艰难而危险地挖掘着藏在深处的幕后黑手。  
经过不懈的努力，她终于找到了那只沙漠里的鳄鱼：阿拉巴斯坦的英雄，sir·克洛克达尔。然而虽然直到1520年，多弗朗明哥都还尚未浮出水面，但根据史学家们后来的研究表明，他早就成为了阿拉巴斯坦事件的参与者。  
其中最为显著的证据：在克洛克达尔的阴谋诡计中，违禁品“跳舞粉“是十分重要的环节，这种可怕的求雨利器早就被世界政府禁止，如果克洛克达尔想要入手的话，他能到哪里购买呢——当然不可能是阿拉巴斯坦的公开集市吧？  
答案只剩下一个了，当时的地下世界黑暗中间人，多弗朗明哥。  
可两位大阴谋家的会面实在是过于谨慎，没有给史学家们留下任何可以考证的机会。他们滴水不漏的行事作风导致在很长一段时间里，史学家们认为他们几乎没有交集。  
从前学者们认为，堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥和克洛克达尔的第一次会面，应该发生在多弗朗明哥成为七武海的会议引荐上，之后就很少会面了。

但事实真的如此吗？

随着考证的继续，更多的细节浮出了水面。堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥和克洛克达尔的相识比我们以为的要早得多——在克洛克达尔还不是七武海，在多佛朗明哥尚未踏足伟大航路、堂吉诃德家族还只是北海上一个小型黑帮时，他们就已经接触过了。  
海圆历1496年的冬季，一个无比寻常的日子里，在北海的法斯特岛港口补给记录上，出现了克洛克达尔的船，巴洛克·古斯塔夫号的痕迹。而与此同时，多弗朗明哥的家族据点之一刚好设立在这里。  
也许这只是一个巧合，至今也并没有证据表明，年轻的多弗朗明哥恰好在这处据点。  
可就在这次远航之后，克洛克达尔以8000万的悬赏金，接受政府的邀请成为了七武海，多弗朗明哥的势力也爆发性地扩张了——很难不让人猜测，他们是否交换了什么隐秘的情报。

后来多弗朗明哥的得力助手，Baby5的回忆则从侧面佐证了确有此事。  
她在自己的回忆录《亟待被需要的往日时光》中提到，海圆历1512年，同样是冬季，31岁的多弗朗明哥进行了一次诡异的远航：他的座船从德雷斯罗萨起程，在二十天后穿过伟大航路，停靠在北海的法斯特岛。此刻岛上正天寒地冻，雪花纷飞，料峭的寒风就像弯刀划过脸颊。  
“他不是去谈生意的。他说，自己只是去找人喝酒。”书中baby5这样写，“而且不准我们任何人跟随，独自一人走下了船。”  
Baby5的疑惑理所当然，因为1496年在法斯特岛的那场密会发生时，Baby5甚至还没有出生。  
而我们却不难想象，那位比多弗朗明哥行踪更隐秘的七武海此刻正在岛上某间酒吧里，漫不经心地抿着烈酒。而多弗朗明哥正呵出寒气，踩着积雪，向那个方向走过去。  
在Baby5和其他家族干部看来，这场远航可以说是一无所获，但Baby5察觉到多弗朗明哥情绪不错：

“我们离开时，他站在船尾，长久地望向法斯特岛的方向，直到我们喊他才回过头。我注意到，他的表情比平常更柔和。”

时间来到海圆历1498年，在开始与终结之镇——罗格镇，当时名扬四海的海贼王哥尔·D·罗杰被斩首，开启了大航海时代，诞生了无数个令人称道至今的传奇人物。  
我们后来发现，这两位大海贼当时就站在处刑台前，亲眼目睹了海贼王头颅落地。而那场浇熄了海贼王生命之火的冷雨，也同样淋在他们身上，血腥的雨水孕育出他们伟大的罪恶。  
于是更多的蛛丝马迹浮出了水面。在那场惊天动地的处刑结束后，克洛克达尔一路披荆斩浪，进入伟大航路，驶向新世界。而多弗朗明哥则感到时机尚未成熟，率队回到北海，继续他的黑色生意。  
他们看起来像是截然不同的两个方向，但——因为此地复杂的海流情状，在很长一段路上，两艘船的航线是彼此重合的。

后来他们各自都做了一些大事儿：克洛克达尔向当时的世界最强白胡子露出獠牙、成为阿拉巴斯坦的英雄；多弗朗明哥毁灭了八个城镇、抢了天龙人的天上金、升任七武海。

海圆历1512年，在沙鳄鱼还深沉地潜伏在阿拉巴斯坦时，火烈鸟已经完成窃国。德雷斯罗陷落。王族几乎被赶尽杀绝。军火、毒品、人造果实排在热情之国的流水线上有条不紊地生产，天夜叉庞大的黑暗触手正向整个世界悄然蔓延。  
终于除掉占据王座八百年的“篡位者”家族之后，德雷斯罗萨新的主君头戴王冠，坐在王宫最高的尖塔顶上，对这个世界露出蔑视的微笑。  
对于这场成功的窃国行动，多弗朗明哥似乎很满意，但似乎又毫不在意——他是否感到喜悦？又是否有人能分享他的喜悦呢？  
——别忘了，就在同一年的冬季，他进行了那次远航。

堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥是个复杂的人。

在海斯特瑞·布克 (1701-1774) 所著的《天龙陨落：世界贵族的覆灭》中，曾花了数章为我们详细阐述了多弗朗明哥其人。他悲哀的童年、家族的堕落、以及他的两次弑亲。在书中，布克毫不客气地形容他为：“龙与人的杂种，无可归之处的邪恶灵魂，司掌混乱的扭曲孩童。”  
而克洛克达尔则坦然得多。他几乎就出生在海贼船上，做着海贼该做的事，信奉海贼该信奉的一切，经历海贼会经历的失败。  
“克洛克达尔是彻头彻尾的海贼，邪恶、残忍、阴险狡诈，”阿拉巴斯坦的史学家们这样评价他，“他接受海贼身份带给他的一切，并以此为傲。”

他们看起来截然相反，水火不容，这也是之前史学界误以为他们关系很差的原因之一。  
而他们身上确实有着不可忽视的共同点，他们都从蛮荒的大航海时代初期走过来，而他们的失败也与时代的变更密不可分。一颗冉冉升起的新星站到了他们面前，年轻气盛，眼神里含着直率的怒意，将潜伏在沙里的揍上天空，将站在天上的砸进地面。  
“克洛克达尔和多弗朗明哥，一个在伟大航路的入口，告诉他什么是海贼；一个在新世界的入口，告诉他什么是天龙人。”蒙奇·D·路飞研究专员，托克·古德曼认为。  
“同样，这场失败也让两位大海贼更加进步了，比如克洛克达尔在顶上之战的精彩表现。”  
后来世界政府统治的瓦解、天龙人的崩溃都与这颗名为蒙奇·D·路飞的新星不可分割。很难说清楚他们从彼此身上汲取了什么经验，但用托克·古德曼的话来说——

“传奇，成就了新的传奇。”

除了七武海会议外，多弗朗明哥和克洛克达尔唯一有官方记录的接触，就是那场顶上之战。在那个时间点，正与邪激烈冲突 ，新时代凶猛地撕咬着旧时代，彼此都损伤惨重。  
他们打了一架。  
七武海之间的交战足以令任何人心惊胆颤，但在当时的那场大战争里，这种交锋已经显得不足为奇了。有意思的是他们两人的立场，克洛克达尔似乎在为己而战，但却出手帮助了那位新星；而多弗朗明哥看似为政府立威，却始终游离在战争之外，像个坐在观影席上的观众。

即使当时意外开了直播电话虫，但战场太嘈杂了，他们之间短暂的交流没有得到保留，后世的我们无从得知他们对彼此说了什么。

——不过也许在交手的过程中，他们脸上都还带着怀念的微笑呢。

历史没有记载两位大海贼的结局，这十分少见，也许是记录佚失，也许是早被老辣的他们亲手删除。传言四散在世界的每个角落，无数的人宣称自己是他们的后人，无数的人宣称自己的祖祖祖祖祖先曾经与他们勾肩搭背。  
我们不禁猜测，在后来的后来，他们还会回到北海小岛上的那间酒吧吗？  
伴着醇香好酒和无声落雪，他们坐在一起聊聊近况、怀念过往，再开启新的密谋和诡计——他们是老友，甚至还做过狱友，同样接受过地狱血池的洗礼。  
他们有太多话题可谈了。  
因为资料缺失，在后来漫长的岁月里他们也许见了面，也许没有，我们都无从得知。

而克洛克达尔和多弗朗明哥邪恶的友谊就这样隐秘异常，像写在海滩细沙上的字句，被时代的海浪一卷，就此踪影不见。

但也许，你能从中嗅到宿命的芳香。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 参考文献：  
> 《天龙陨落：世界贵族的覆灭》——海斯特瑞·布克  
> 《世界年鉴》——光月由里香  
> 《阿拉巴斯坦正史》——泰夫努特·盖布  
> 《亟待被需要的往日时光》——Baby 5  
> 《蒙奇·D·路飞》——托克·古德曼  
> 《顶上战争：时代为王》——马克希尔·费格
> 
> 特别致谢：  
> 感谢我的老朋友，资深蒙奇·D·研究员：托克·古德曼先生。没有您对于阿拉巴斯坦事件的精彩分析，这篇文就不会存在。


	7. 【唐鳄】一封给寇沙的信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一场密谋的对话正在进行，很久之后，这段对话将被掩在历史的门扉后面，无人知晓。  
> 那此刻就来偷听一下吧。

阿拉巴斯坦，雨地，雨宴赌场。  
窥听一场对话，窥视一封信。  
———————————

“我需要足够200万人用的武器。”一个男声说。听起来低沉有力，带着粗粝的沙哑。  
“哦？这可是笔大生意啊。”有人回答了他。声音稍显年轻，但同样悦耳，“几乎足够武装半个阿拉巴斯坦了。这么多的武器，你消化得了吗？”  
“被你说中了。”那男声回答，“买主可不是我，而是这个国家的叛军们。”  
“他们就要满腔热血地，扛着枪亲手杀掉这个国家的未来了。我只不过是为此投资而已。”  
“而既然他们要武器，那我就给他们。”那个声音又说。  
一声清脆的响动，像是金属滚轮摩擦，渺小的火苗燃起来。有人深吸气，又轻缓地吐出。  
“我很好奇，你每天要抽多少支雪茄。”  
“我可没时间去数。”

急促地敲门声响起，他们的对话戛然而止。

“进来。”  
“打扰二位，十分抱歉。”新的人声有些唯唯诺诺的小心，“克洛克达尔先生，有您的信。”  
接着是惶急的脚步踩在大理石地板上，以及一阵窃窃私语。依稀能听清楚派出使者、叛军、紧急几个字。  
“我知道了，你先出去。”

脚步声急匆匆地离开，门咔嗒合上。

“信？”先前暂停的对话又开始了，“是你的崇拜者向你表达爱慕吗，阿拉巴斯坦的英雄？”  
“信上是寇沙的印章。”被称为英雄的人懒洋洋地回答，“就是我跟你提到过的买主，叛军的首领。”  
“来吧，让我看看这群蒙在鼓里的蠢货，究竟要说些什么笑掉大牙的东西。”

然后纸张被裁开，被哗啦啦翻动。也许是在认真阅读，没人说话，空气中的沉默持续了一会儿。

“怎么样？”  
“他们想确定我是否站在国王一边。如果我以国王的同盟身份参战，那他们的赢面就会小很多。”  
“呋呋呋，那可就麻烦了。”  
“他们的军队也许会经过雨地，希望我届时能原谅他们的冒犯？”读信人似乎有点难以置信，“这跟我得知的路线可不符啊……他们试探着拉拢我，又在防备我，这群狡猾的混蛋。”  
“喂喂，”提问者显然被这滑稽的控诉娱乐到了，“你可没资格说这话吧。”  
一阵细碎的响动，像是有抽屉被拉开。  
“你在做什么？”  
“写回信。”

这封还在撰写中的回信，其具体内容是这样的：  
“尊敬的首领，我已收到您的来信。  
“首先，我要感谢您的坦诚相对。其次，我需要打消您的疑虑，我并非以国王盟友的名义行走在阿拉巴斯坦的国土上。  
“接下来，我恳请您给我耐心，我会为您解释一切——我的立场、我的身份、我的所思所想。  
“我认识寇布拉国王很久了。我刚见到他时，他即位不久，还很年轻，对任何人展现出他的宽容和谦逊，即使身为海贼的我也不例外。我发自内心地尊重他。”

规律的喀擦喀擦声响起，一定是硬质的笔尖划过纸张和桌面，书写内容。

“我深知自己没有立场质询，但出于好奇，我强调，仅仅是好奇——我曾在某次会面就阿尔巴拿不寻常降雨询问国王的看法和见解，他沉默了一会儿，告诉我‘这可真是个奇迹，是上天对阿拉巴斯坦的眷顾’。  
“他的态度表明，我无法再深入这个话题了。  
“我感到可惜，他曾是个多么贤明的君主啊。”

书写停下了，写信人的声音再度轻佻地响起：“公正的来说，现在也是。他的威信和好名声确实给我制造了麻烦。”  
“我认识的那位篡位者，可是被称为英明的不战国王。”另一个声音说，“但他的下场呢？”一阵低沉的笑声，“……我的人民恨死他了。”他把“我的”两个字咬得很重，听起来十足的讽刺。  
“你的手段确实粗暴而且有效，不过，我手上可没有砂糖那么有趣的能力者。”

“我可以借给你，”另一个声音有些得寸进尺了，“只要把你在找的那个东西拱手让给我。”  
“无趣的玩笑。”写信人轻蔑地哼道。

这小小的插曲过后，那封信又得以继续。

“政府给予我的权利，仅仅是打击海盗，维护人民安定而已。我既阻止不了干旱的肆虐，也无权参与国家的更替迭代、政权的变换。  
“除了专对海贼的‘王下七武海’身份之外，我只不过是一介商人。”

信在这里又再次顿住。写信人开口时似乎有些不悦：“从桌子上下去，你意识到自己的身高挡住光了吗？”  
对方答非所问：“我有没有称赞过，你认真做事的时候的确很有魅力？”他声音放得很低，几乎只有气声，想必两人间的距离已经很近了，“你就是靠这幅神情骗了整个国家么？”  
“别这么无聊……唔……”

从接下来湿漉漉的暧昧水声和衣物的摩擦声里，不难判断他们正在接吻，唇齿相依，舌尖交缠。他们喘息和轻叹，然后是微妙的“啾”的一声，这个吻就结束了。

写信人骂了一句脏话。  
“怎么？”  
“墨滴到信上了。”写信人的声音无精打采：“托你这混蛋的福，我现在要重写一遍。”  
“真是抱歉。作为补偿，那批武器给你打个折？”  
“闭嘴吧。”写信人没好气地回答。

薄脆的纸张被粗暴地团起皱褶扔远，在地板上弹了两下。  
重写的内容即使有细微的区别，但总体上并没有什么改变，新增的部分如下所示：

“因此，您与您的战友们从何处过境，无需征求我的意见，我也无权置喙。这是你们的国土，你们背负拯救人民的责任行进在自己的土地之上，沿途点亮辉煌的灯火，是再正常不过的事情。  
“不过，仅以我个人而言，我明白您现在所做的，是多么伟大的事情。假若您经过我的门前，我将向您和您的战友献上最崇高的敬意。  
“届时，还请您原谅我的唐突。  
“希望您能为阿拉巴斯坦带来绿色、带来雨水和救赎。  
“最后，愿您武运昌隆。

“满怀敬意——克洛克达尔。”  
这封信到此就结束了。

写信人呼出一口气，笔被轻轻搁到桌子上。  
“写完了？”  
“完了，不过还剩一点收尾工作。”  
某些按键被摁下，然后是电话虫特有的呼叫铃声。  
“全周日小姐。”写信人称呼对方。  
“在。”柔和细腻的女声响起来，被通讯时常有的沙沙声打磨地有些失真。  
“稍后，我会安排人把回信交给叛军使者，让他带给寇沙。”  
“而你的工作，就是让‘国王军’在回程的路上袭击他，但要保证他能准确无误地把信递到寇沙手里，再咽下最后一口气。”  
“遵命，Boss。”

电话挂断了。

“那是妮可·罗宾？”  
“怎么，你想见她？”  
“那可是奥哈拉的遗孤，这世上唯一能阅读历史正文的人，谁会不想呢？”  
“我可以给你，”写信人回答，“用砂糖来换吧。”  
“呋呋呋，你开玩笑的水平跟我一样烂。”  
“恶魔之子，妮可·罗宾，她远没有传言中那么难相处。”写信人说，“但她总是会为自己留下余地，执行任务时也是。”  
“这究竟是仁慈、是玩弄猎物的恶趣味、还是长久的海上奔逃留下的习惯？不过，以结果而论，她向来做得不错。”

有东西嗞嗞作响，似乎是有人把烟按灭在烟灰缸里。  
“过段时间，我会需要一艘武器商船，装满武器和弹药，按照我的指令，在恰当的时候，恰当地出现在那罗哈拉港——还是那句话，他们要武器，那我就给他们。”  
“成交。”武器商人回答，“我保证一切都如你所愿。”

“那先祝我们合作愉快，不过……”写信人说，他的声音突然变得很刻薄。  
“如果你实在闲着没事可做，比起用能力祸害我的衣服，不如来帮我烫火漆，好把这该死的信封起来。”

END


	8. 【唐&柯&罗】逝去的，终将逝去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *是柯拉松的故事  
> *一位旅者、守护者、雪地里一束温柔的火光……是堂吉诃德·罗西南迪了  
> *Matthew And The Atlas的《I followed fires》这首歌非常符合我心中罗西南迪

“多弗，罗西。”  
他们的父亲流着泪，却依然露出宽慰的笑。  
“有我这样的爸爸，真是对不起。”

每当罗西南迪回想起这个场景的时候，总是会和父亲的另一副哭泣的脸重合在一起。那时他们还在圣地玛丽乔亚的家中，父亲坐在华丽书房里哭泣，眼泪沿着鼻尖滴落到书页，在薄薄的纸张上晕染。  
“爸爸？”罗西南迪走过去，嗫嚅着呼唤他。  
“你好，罗西。”父亲回头打招呼，擦了擦面颊上的眼泪，将罗西南迪抱到膝盖上。  
“人类真是壮绝又瑰丽啊。”父亲哽咽地感叹。幼小的罗西南迪懵懵懂懂地听着，抬起头看父亲留着优雅胡须的下颌。  
“如果我们一起搬到下界去住，你愿意去吗？”  
父亲问。

“那只鸟啊，我扔掉了，因为它叫的很烦诶。”多弗朗明哥漠不关心地回答。  
罗西南迪冲出门去，那只靛蓝的鸟儿躺在门外，徒劳地登着腿，他将它捧到手心里，惶急地跑向父亲求助。  
“父亲，救救它，”罗西南迪抽抽嗒嗒地哭起来，“拜托了。”  
父亲哀愁地看了他一眼，跪下来，轻轻握住他张开的双手，合拢起来。  
“我们救不了它，”父亲说，“让它走吧。”  
靛蓝的鸟儿咽下最后一口气，僵死在他的掌心里。而与此同时，他的哥哥正在一旁无聊地摔东西、发火，四处游荡。  
罗西南迪意识到，小鸟的逝去在多弗朗明哥心中引起不了什么波澜，因为生命对他来说毫无意义。践踏、毁坏、放弃，就像太阳每天从东方升起一样理所当然。  
这个对象可以是鸟、是奴隶、当然——也可以是他们的父亲。  
那声枪响几乎吓破了罗西南迪的胆，他不顾一切地逃走了，垃圾山、密林、海岸，每个地方都回荡着那声枪响。即使被战国所带领的海军保护起来之后，他也没法摆脱那噩梦般的枪声。他成日成夜地睡不着觉，闭上眼睛，那声音就使他发疯般地尖叫。  
“太吵了，”战国大将来看望他，他扑上去拽住他的衣角，“先生，实在是太吵了。”  
下一次战国过来的时候，带了一个怪模怪样的果子给他。据战国说，这是名为寂静之果的恶魔果实。  
“至少在保证睡眠方面应该是无敌的。”战国把果子塞进罗西南迪嘴里，露出狡黠的微笑，“但小小的副作用是——你以后都不能游泳啦！”

在战国的影响下，长大的罗西南迪选择成为海军，他向来做的很出色，他的船在世界范围内航行，见识了许许多多的事物。广阔无垠的大海增长了见识，他为许许多多的人和事而震撼。  
在灿烂的阳光下，在碧蓝的海水之上，他扬起笑容想，父亲，您是对的，人类壮美而瑰丽。

某天，海兵在度假期间，准备登陆萨里岛欣赏这里举世闻名的蔷薇时，突然接到了紧急求助电话——某个城市的港口发生了暴乱。  
而当他们到达那个港口，却看到天龙人在作祟。他们虐待百姓来取乐，烧掉他们的房屋和财产、抢走他们的妻女，只为听听那些凄厉的惨叫。  
罗西南迪冲上去，却被自己的同僚们压在身下制止住了。  
“别和他们起冲突，中佐，”他的同僚同样目眦欲裂，牙齿咬得咯咯响，压着嗓音说，“我们不能这么做。”  
“那些都是无辜之人！”罗西南迪中校对着听筒那一侧的战国咆哮，“他们怎么能下这样的手！”  
“我不会斥责你。”战国说，他的声音听起来有些沧桑，“这是你高贵的品质。”  
“但只能忍耐，这是我们的立场，你只能拼死地忍耐。”  
这句话使罗西南迪意识到，战国和海军的身上捆绑着结实的锁链。名为天龙人的锁链束缚着他们，只能对天龙人造成的不公视而不见。  
自封为神的天龙人残忍无比，想起那副画面，罗西南迪就忍不住作呕。他曾经也遭受过同样的折磨，被吊在外墙上蒙着眼睛，凄惨的尖叫着。

和人类一样，拳打在天龙人身上，也会痛苦。  
和人类一样，天龙人被烈焰点燃，也会灼热。  
和人类一样，刀戳在天龙人身上，也会流血。

父亲，罗西南迪想，您是对的。  
我们都是人类。

气喘吁吁的罗西南迪闭上眼睛，有些颓然地想，既然改变不了这世界的不合理，那就尽自己所能的，让这世界稍微变好一点吧。

“我们得到消息，北海崛起了一个新的海贼团。”战国说，把手里的文书摊开在桌子上。  
罗西南迪只看了那张通缉令一眼，浑身的血液就仿佛被冰冻了起来：画面上的男人戴着墨镜，灿金的头发、窄长的脸型与罗西南迪十分相似，他几乎可以断定这就是他的哥哥。而当罗西南迪从他身边逃离的时候，还是个小孩子。  
“堂吉诃德家族，船长名为堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥。”战国十指搭起来托住下巴，“放着不管的话，肯定会出大问题的。”  
罗西南迪伫立在办公桌前，眼睛一顺不顺地盯着桌子上的文件，盯着那张阔别多年的脸，曾经的一切又再次复苏在脑海里：破烂不堪的身体、男孩泣血的诅咒、晕倒在地的民众。还有那声枪响——夺走了父亲生命，成为罗西南迪永恒梦魇的枪响。  
“我不勉强你，”战国取下眼镜揉了揉眉心，担忧地说，“我们都知道，多弗朗明哥是个疑心很重的海贼。这实在太过危险。”  
“让我去吧，战国大将。”罗西南迪坚定地摇了摇头，“我必须做点什么。”  
战国沉默地看着他，过了好一会，才点点头。  
“那就去吧，保护好自己。我会抹掉你所有的资料，从今之后你只与我联系。”  
“对了，为了掩人耳目，给自己起个代号吧，”战国做出思考的表情，“我喜欢吃仙贝，我就叫大仙贝了。”  
“诶？这么的随便吗？”  
“你喜欢吃什么，快点说！”  
……  
当他出现在堂吉诃德家族大门口时，确实给了多弗朗明哥不小的震惊。很显然，正如同罗西南迪一眼认出他般，他也只花了一秒，就把这张脸和童年幼弟联系起来。  
“我以为你已经死了。”  
他的哥哥说，给了罗西南迪一个拥抱 。多弗朗明哥身上有血和硝烟的味道，罗西南迪甚至闻得出他愤怒的破坏欲，这些黑色的火焰根深蒂固地长在他的骨髓里，吸食血肉和灵魂，蓬勃地生长，开出腐败的花来。  
“我接纳你，我的兄弟。”  
罗西南迪在心里叹息着，用手拍了拍久违的兄长的脊背，那里宽广厚实，终于成长到了足以承载他本人罪恶欲望和梦想的程度。  
“怎么，你就没有什么要说的吗？”多弗朗明哥皱着眉问，“这毕竟是家人感动的再会啊。”  
罗西南迪没法开口，诅咒？诘问？痛哭？都不合适，他把复杂的感情从喉咙里艰难地咽下去，然后摇摇头，指了指自己的喉咙。  
“你没法说话了？”多弗朗明哥遗憾地叹了口气，“我不幸的弟弟。”  
“别担心，你现在有我了。”多弗朗明哥说，举起手中的酒杯，“从今以后，你就是我的红心——柯拉松。”  
“我们还有很多时间。”  
在日后的相处中罗西南迪发现，即使从根源上而论他们截然相反，但生为兄弟，他和多弗朗明哥有着与生俱来的默契。即使不用说话，也能互相沟通。  
他安静地做堂吉诃德家族的最高干部，同样安静地将情报传给海军，破坏家族的行动，耐心地等待着某个机会，能将堂吉诃德家族一网打尽的机会。

直到那个命中注定的男孩出现在罗西南迪面前。

第一次遇见他，罗西南迪只是按照平常的驱赶方式把他扔出窗外，以盼他经受恐惧，趁早打消这为非作歹的念头（而当男孩再度回来时，比起他那不屈的毅力，更令罗西南迪为之震撼的是他的眼神——和幼年的多弗一模一样，阴鸷、激烈，满怀愤怒和悲哀。  
罗西南迪受到了不小的惊吓，连香烟从嘴里掉出也没发觉。直到大衣燃起火焰，罗西南迪才后知后觉地脱下大衣拍打，并以自己的狼狈为掩护，偷偷瞥向自己端坐主位的哥哥。  
多弗朗明哥根本没有注意到弟弟正在着火，他面无表情地盯着那个男孩。罗西南迪知道，此刻他正在对镜自照，那双墨镜下面暴烈的浅色眼睛透过男孩的脸，直视着久远的地狱：残虐的人类、哀嚎的死人、歌唱的死魂。  
然后多弗朗明哥静静地露出微笑，询问对方。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“罗。”  
“罗么……”多弗朗明哥仰起头，嘴唇蠕动着喃喃低语这个名字，把它在牙齿间翻来覆去地咀嚼，咬碎。  
“我恨这世间的一切，”男孩捏紧拳头，露出小小的獠牙，“我要毁了它。”  
完了，完了。罗西南迪颤栗地想，一个新的邪神就要诞生了。我该怎么做？我能像小时候那样——就此跑开，放任不管吗？

“你怎么看那个小孩？”多弗朗明哥背着手在窗边踱步，一边朝罗西南迪发问。  
“和我很像，对吧？”没等罗西南迪回复，他就自顾自地说了下去，罗西南迪自然知道兄长心中正翻腾着怎样的狂涛，他谨慎地观察着，不动声色。  
多弗朗明哥指尖神经质地翻动，无形的力量将窗帘、桌椅、书本切成两半，将一切搅和得乱糟糟的。然后，他突然想到了什么停了下来。  
“我得替这个世界补偿他。”他咯咯笑起来，坐在屋子中央的地板上，两只手搭在一起。  
“既然他想毁掉世界，那我就给他力量，”他掏出枪，用能力吊起来送到罗西南迪面前，朝他做了个请的手势，“我要成为他的救世主，让他为我所用。”  
“你说呢，克拉松？”

罗西南迪用行动做出了自己的回答。  
他带着罗跑了。

即使他有破坏家族的任务在身，即使他有拯救民众于海贼屠戮的职责所在，他也不得不将这一切暂缓。他只是，他只是没法放着罗不管——这个阴郁偏激，酷似多弗朗明哥的孩子；这个满怀着悲哀过去、见识了人类之恶的孩子。  
罗西南迪注视着罗，这个镜子一般的少年身上，不仅映照着多弗朗明哥，同样也印出了罗西南迪的影子。他经受过的折磨、他满怀的恐惧、他对的不解和恐惧。  
他在拒绝世界，因为这个世界正在拒绝他。  
看着在睡梦中也依然咬牙切齿的男孩，罗西南迪想，世界就是世界，它是由爱和恨编织而成的怪兽，它不值得你怨恨。  
幼小的少年挣扎在死亡线上，被疾病的高温灼烧得脸颊通红，神志不清。罗西南迪向来心软，他不会为自己遭到的不公而记恨，却会为别人悲惨的遭遇而落下泪来。于是罗西南迪哭得稀里哗啦，祈求罗得到命运的护佑，祈求他平安——没人理应经受这些苦难，尤其是这么小的孩子。

一个又一个的医院将他们拒之门外，他们在海上漂了很久，罗的身体状况越来越糟糕了。  
当他们行驶到某个据称有名医的海岛上时，一只受伤的鸟从树上跌落到他们面前，唧唧叫着挣扎。罗蹲下来，将那只小鸟敛进手心里。  
“怎么，要拿它做晚饭吗？”罗西南迪打趣。  
“柯拉先生没有脑子吗？”罗回了他一个白眼，“这么小，根本没法吃啊。”  
病弱的男孩弯着腰搜寻着，从附近的地上摘下几片草叶，用石头碾出浆水，用小棍挑起来敷在那只小鸟身上。  
罗西南迪很快意识到，罗在救它。他有救它的意愿，更有救它的能力。罗西南迪安静地注视着男孩认真给小鸟上药的身姿，就这么看了许久。温暖又酸涩的情绪涌上来，变成晶莹剔透的泪光。  
——哥哥。  
——罗并不是你，也并不是我。  
——罗就是罗。  
——他值得拥有自己的人生，值得拥有自己的救赎。  
“好了，”男孩拍了拍手，把手上沾染的草药在裤子上蹭干净，“过了今天，你就能飞起来了。”  
他转头看向罗西南迪，幼小的脸上显示出一种惊讶的嫌弃。  
“您怎么哭成这样？！看起来好恶心啊！”

对罗来说，究竟什么才是救赎，罗西南迪不敢妄言。但他愿意为罗争取这个可能性，即使豁出性命也在所不惜。  
比如，手术之果。

“为什么，你们就非要逼我杀掉自己的血亲吗！？”多弗朗明哥愤怒地咆哮，可他锁在罗西南迪身上的枪口却没有丝毫颤动。  
“你有很多种选择，哥哥。”罗西南迪轻轻说，从肺里咳出血来，他咬紧牙齿，血不停地从牙缝往外渗。  
“只是你根本做不到。”  
枪响了。接着是两声、三声——大海贼的怒火具现化为铅弹，一颗不留地倾泻在他的亲弟弟身上，直至他不停地扣动扳机，却再也射不出什么东西来。  
罗西南迪重重地摔在地上，震得他浑身剧痛，他颤抖着吐出空气又吸进来，强撑着涣散的意志，他还有着不能死去的理由。  
罗西南迪曾经无数次地想象过，如果在父亲倒下的那时，他没有逃离而是待在他的哥哥身边，究竟会发生什么？如果在他作出弑父这样不可挽回的局面之前自己就阻止了他，他是否还会像现在这样残虐不堪，骨子里浸着黑暗？  
罗西南迪得不到答案。  
战国曾经对他说，这不是你的错，孩子。但也许是罗西南迪继承了父亲的柔软天性，他永远对此满怀遗憾和自责。

处刑结束后，大海贼就离去了，只留下将死之人躺在地上轻缓地喘气，铅弹嵌在他的身体里，用他温热的鲜血浸染这个纯白无暇的大地。  
战国曾经对他说，你救不了所有人，但也绝非谁都救不了。那个穿着艳红色羽毛大衣的残忍海贼已经走远，但在他身后的宝箱里，那位男孩仍然活着，拼死地活着——并且刚刚意识到自己的生命对罗西南迪来说，如同宝藏般珍贵。  
雪飘进罗西南迪的眼睛又融化，像泪水从眼角滑落。  
——抱歉，没能救得了德雷斯罗萨。  
——抱歉，罗，我把多弗朗明哥留下了。  
——这个灾难的聚合体，仇恨和愤怒的化身，想必在日后会让你，让这个世界伤透脑筋吧  
——但是，罗，罗，你听我说。  
——总有一天，你庞大的未来，将会淹没你悲哀的过去。你能昂扬着头颅，行走在这片大海之上。  
——咱们还有个环游世界的约定呢，之前我当海军时路过萨里岛的时间太短，没能看到蔷薇盛开，这次，你会去看么？我给你讲过那个空岛的浪漫传说，怎么样，有兴趣吗？对了对了，也许你没发现，海燕岛的形状，真的如同海燕一样哦。  
即使罗西南迪已经没有余力维持果实能力，但大限将至的虚弱无力将海贼逃命、军舰炮火纷飞的嘈杂声音从他的听觉里带走了，于是这个泛白的、落雪的世界此刻一片寂静，是个适合休眠的好时候。

越来越大的雪几乎将他埋了起来。意识朦胧间，罗西南迪又回到了曾经的时光：他双手捧着那只奄奄一息的小鸟站在空旷的宫殿里，大颗大颗的泪珠砸在他的手背上，父亲跪在他身前，握着他的手，泪眼模糊中，他看到父亲在晨光中微笑。  
“打开吧，孩子，”父亲温柔地说，金色的卷发从他肩膀滑落，“打开你的手……轻一点，别伤到它了。”  
罗西南迪吸吸鼻子，遵从父亲的嘱咐，小心翼翼地，将手指掀开一条缝隙。  
那只漂亮的鸟钻出来，展开靛蓝的翅膀，融进了与它同色的天际里。

“你已经自由了。”

END


	9. 【MR.0&MR.1】败北

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *阿拉巴斯坦鳄鱼战败后的故事  
> *是MR.1的视角  
> *没有cp向  
> *是MR.1 对自己老板的一场面试，判定他值不值得自己跟随。很显然，他已经有答案了

我这辈子都忘不了败给绿发剑士的那一天。

我躺在地上，浸泡在温热的血泊里动弹不得，而那位赫赫有名的前海贼猎人，现海贼剑客正逆着光站在我面前，气喘吁吁地，将染满血迹的武士刀缓缓归鞘。

阿拉巴斯坦刺眼的阳光将他鲜血淋漓的身姿、苍蓝的天空、深绿的阔叶树连同“我战败了”的信息一起印进我的脑海。鲜血噎住我的喉咙，我咳出血沫。他看起来也没比我好多少，但这位名为罗罗诺亚·索隆的海贼剑客，在刚才斩开了钢铁并超越了我，是确凿无疑的事实。我现在倒在这里，就是最好的佐证。  
究竟是什么原因，能让他不管被我的斩击伤得多狠，都要爬起来朝我亮出血淋淋的獠牙？究竟是怎样的伟力，令他在须臾之间顿悟，斩开钢铁，无坚不摧？

“我的混蛋船长下令，让我守护薇薇的国家，”罗罗诺亚·索隆挠了挠头，年轻的声音听起来很不耐烦，“就这么简单。”  
“而你呢，”他俯视着我，眼神冷静又坦率，像鹰一样锐利，“你又为谁拼命？”

我张了张嘴，却说不出一个答案。

我是达兹·波尼斯，是赏金猎人，杀手。我什么单都接，剿灭海贼团伙、暗杀政要、参加战争。我无意探究任何人的动机，正义和邪恶的立场在我眼里同等的无意义。  
刀砍过来只会折断，枪打在我身上也只会弹开，我总是干净利落地完成工作，从未尝过失败的滋味，也因此在西海小有名气。也许还远达不到可以吓唬小孩的水平，但每当我的名字从那些大人物嘴里吐出来时，都会带上严肃和谨慎的味道。

——要小心……那可是达兹·波尼斯。

后来我进入了伟大航路，我更为人所知的身份，是犯罪组织巴洛克工作社的高级成员，为那位代号为Mr.0的组织首脑工作。

巴洛克的任务不算多，对我来说也没有丝毫的困难可言，除了继续追捕悬赏犯外最多的工作，不过是杀个不知名的人、做点可有可无的破坏、截断某一条小小的沟渠而已。这些工作就像阿拉巴斯坦的沙子一样渺小细碎。同时老板要求我们低调行事，恪守神秘，因此我们恶名不著声势不张，很难享受破坏和通缉带来的快感。  
我有时会听到这样的抱怨：“毫无挑战性就能完成得很好，也没有完成使命的成就感，简直浪费时间。”  
直到最终计划揭露的前两天，我们才得知老板的真实身份，得以窥见“理想国”的全貌，听见那个震撼人心的终极目标——散沙似的线索此刻才串联起来，像完成了一幅宏伟的拼图。那些细碎的渺小犯罪终将汇成可怕的洪流，将这个国家带向失控，拖入暗无天日的深渊里。  
我们叹服于他的心思缜密，奸诈阴险，操控一切的黑暗智慧，他笑着坐在巨大的赌桌上，朝我们摊开双臂。

——祝各位好运。

从阿拉巴斯坦的监狱舰下来，转运至海军拘留所的时候，我再度见到了他。  
他穿的像个囚犯，事实也上的确如此。他低着头，赤着脚，手和钩子被海楼石铐在一起，脚枷的锁链在地上拖出喀喇喇的响声。草帽小子给他造成的瘀伤还未消，此刻他脸颊青肿，发丝散乱，和他许久以来光鲜亮丽的出场相比十足十的落魄。他身上那种令人战栗的狠戾和威压已经消失，仿佛潮水褪去，露出灰白的岩石。  
此时，绿发剑士的话回响在我的脑海里。

我为谁而效力，为谁而拼命？

我的前老板就站在我的面前。他曾经是一个玩弄人心，虚伪至极的阴谋家；一个老谋深算，拒绝见面，拒绝交付信任，安全地将自己藏在阴影里的懦夫；一个指望用恐怖震慑，令下属为他卖命的独裁者——我见过他在我们面前吸干任务失败的Mr.3扔进鳄鱼池的样子，毫无怜悯可言。  
现在，他成了失败者。纵然他实力强大，心思缜密，在这场颠覆国家的阴谋里操纵生死，每步都踏得正确无疑的天才棋手，一次又一次地朝对面喊出“将军”。直到最终，阴谋被揭穿，被打败，荣誉和威名毁于一旦。

在阿拉巴斯坦被久违的大雨倾盆而下的那天，他湿漉漉地躺在熙熙攘攘的广场上，海军宣布革除他王下七武海的地位，当即入狱。他被海军用海楼石锁链扼住喉咙拽起，押解着他走过叛军、民众和国王，那些曾经被他玩弄于鼓掌间傀儡和人偶现在都在俯视他，朝他身上吐口水扔石块，痛骂他欺骗信任，指责他为骗子、凶手和罪犯。

我也遭受了同样的待遇，可我只是他棋盘上的棋子，我的输赢根本无关紧要。而他呢？这位不可一世的操盘手，正经受十多年苦心经营一夕全盘溃败的折磨，经受嘲弄和折辱。  
海军押送着他走到我面前，我看到他缓缓抬起了头，我将会对上怎样的一双眼睛？一双燃着愤怒和不甘的诅咒，在绝望中僵死的眼睛？

我盯着他，以前所未有的仔细观察着他。

“怎么了？”他直视着我，金属色的眼睛里是我没有料到的平和，他吐出我在那个失败组织里的头衔，“Mr.1？”  
“我只想看清楚自己效力，或者说曾经效力的，究竟是怎样的人。”  
“那你就看吧，”他耸耸肩，嘴角咧开一个笑容，与我擦身而过，“我现在可什么都做不了。”

海军的守卫打开看守所的牢门，他昂起头颅跨进去。仿佛侍者为他打开雨宴的门扉，而他穿着价格不菲的皮鞋，矜贵地踩在他纸醉金迷的销金窟里。  
我们在拘留所里呆了几天，他与普通的囚犯没有什么两样，他普通地吃饭、睡觉、排泄，不怎么说话。偶尔，我会看到他远眺窗外的海洋，露出沉静而思索的神情。

某一天，我听到高跟鞋踩在石头地上的声音，那位阿拉巴斯坦的公主被看守引领着，出现在门外。  
守卫的兵力增加了数倍，他们排成扇形，几十支黑洞洞的枪口指住我们所有人。他站到门口，脸上没有什么表情。华服的公主和褴褛的海贼，隔着铁焊的栅栏相互对望着。蓝发的年轻公主仰视身形高大的他，墙壁上的烛火印燃了公主坚定的眼神。

“你给阿拉巴斯坦带来了深重的灾难，”公主说，声音沉重而悲伤，“不计其数的人因你而痛苦，挣扎在生和死的边界上。”  
“你是来要一个道歉的吗？”他问，然后用“是啊那又怎么样呢”的语气轻飘飘地回答：“那还真是抱歉。”  
“不，并非如此，”公主摇了摇头，“也许我之前不理解，但我也做了一段时间的海贼，我知道你们的本性如此。海贼和犯罪，就像鱼离不开水。”  
“我是来宣战的。”公主回答，她攥紧了自己的拳头，毫不畏惧地看着他。  
“哦？”  
“承认你的合法身份，将你推向阿拉巴斯坦，庇护了你那些肮脏勾当的——这个七武海制度，我要破坏它。”  
在这狭小的监牢里，阿拉巴斯坦的公主向铁律般的政府制度宣战了。  
他沉默了一会，然后猛然大笑出声。  
是在嘲笑公主的天真和不切实际吗？  
“你现在像个真正的海贼了，薇薇公主。”他回答，声音里甚至带着赞许的意味。  
“我不需要你的认可，”公主说，“你就在监狱里见证这一切吧。”

然后她决绝地转身离开。

听见高跟鞋清脆的声音越走越远，我开口问他：“您觉得她能实现吗？”  
“他们可是胜者。”他说，脸上没有丝毫被触怒的痕迹，“在这片大海上，谁知道会发生什么事呢？”  
然后他又转头看向了窗外那仅露出一线的海洋，嘴角带着不易觉察的笑容，看起来心情不错。  
我突然顿悟到，他心中已经有了新的计划：散沙似的，琐碎到让人摸不着头脑的计划，可一旦连接起来，便是席卷世界的沙尘暴。

我盯着他想，绿发剑士给我的问题，也许我终于找到答案了。

也许是以为他被海军打消了心气，拘留所的家伙们从一开始的战战兢兢，逐渐变得越来越胆大起来。在后来，他们开始以足够高的音量窃窃私语“七武海是政府的狗，现在不过是拴上狗链而已”，然后爆发粗野的哄笑。  
杂碎们的侮辱和挑衅越来越不堪入耳，他却充耳不闻。他安静地坐在角落里，仰头靠在拘留所冰冷的石墙上，手指在膝盖上无谓地敲击，薄唇抿起，显得心不在焉。经过这么几天的相处，我知道这是他烟瘾犯了的神情。  
乌合之众们壮着胆子围了他一圈又一圈，握着偷偷带进来的铁棍和小刀，对他的表情作出错误的解读，叫嚷“七武海也有害怕的时候”。

我几乎要为他们的愚蠢而落泪。

站起身，我走进人群挡在他的身前，将他与那些闹哄哄的可悲家伙隔开，仿佛这样就能让愚蠢的病菌不往他身边传播。  
“你是狗养的狗吗？”他们揶揄道，把手中的锐器抛来抛去，“带着海楼石的狗，又能做什么呢？”  
我没有费心去回答，我扫了一眼杂碎们鼓鼓囊囊的口袋，这些在拘留所里关久了的滋润坏蛋身上最不缺的，就是这里的硬通货——烟草。  
“您更喜欢哪个牌子？”我拧了拧脖子，活动身体，一面向身后的他请教答案，“乌迩曼、福恩特，还是麦迪纽杜？”  
我听到背后传来他低沉的笑声。

“都行。”他懒洋洋地说。  
“遵命，Boss。”

END


	10. 【克洛克达尔中心】一位旅人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *鳄鱼的故事。  
> *阴谋刚开始之时，总是要实地考察的。于是在远离主线剧情的某个地方的某个角落，有人看到了行走在沙漠里的鳄鱼——满怀险恶的计划，在每片土地上撒下毒汁……这也是有可能的吧。

没人知道，他是个游荡的死神。

他将在这片沙漠上，建立自己的教堂。

———————————

很久没有下雨。

老人叹着气，从沙井里提出水来。他缓慢地转动着把手，似乎已经被吊桶耗尽所有的精力，毕竟他年龄已经不小，白发丛生，瘦骨嶙峋的脸上布满沟壑般的皱纹。  
嘎吱嘎吱，铁质的绞盘带动水桶上升，他探头去看，失望地发现水已经不足半桶，而且浑浊不堪，沉淀着粗糙的泥沙。  
他慢悠悠地端着水桶，将其中一些倒进门前的水槽里。他的骆驼群几乎死光了，最后的两匹拴在水槽旁的木柱上，和他一样面黄肌瘦，跪在地上僵硬地等待着死亡。  
老人抬起头，这段时间的天空都是黯淡的红色，太阳似乎也枯萎了。阵风吹起遮天蔽日的沙子，炎热又干燥的风沙灌进他的嘴里，他猛烈地咳嗽着，仿佛肺里有个巨大的窟窿。他咳得气喘吁吁，摇摇晃晃，水桶跌到地上，珍贵的水泼出来，很快就踪影全无。

这时驼铃声由远及近，一匹骆驼坚定地朝他走过来，有人趴在驼背上，双手护住背包——是镇上的医生。医生跳下骆驼，跑到老人身边，将快要跌倒的他搀进帐篷里，让他躺在床上。  
“下场雨就好了，莫罕先生，”戴眼镜的斯文医生收起听诊器，“下场雨，您就有救了。”  
医生每周都会过来，对他的病却开不出什么好的药。  
老人咳了两声，笑着问：“医生，您这次给我带来点什么新闻呀？”  
“没什么好消息，”医生从包里拿出报纸，掸掉上面的沙子，把新闻念给老人听，“天气预报说，还是没有下雨的迹象。”  
他们一起叹气。  
“王国军攻打了那罗哈拉港，叛军要打进首都了。”  
老人的脸上露出哀伤的神情。  
“年轻人不应该比老人先死，”他低声喃喃，“这不应该。”也许是想起了自己的儿女，他用颤颤巍巍的手指抹了抹眼角。  
看了看老人的表情，医生换了一副欢快的嗓音：“来看这个！阿拉巴斯坦的英雄最近又剿灭了海贼。”  
他们啧啧赞叹，总算有个好消息了。

医生把包里的水壶掏出来，喂老人喝了一口，他的精神似乎好了些。  
“医生，告诉您个秘密，”他指着报纸上的英雄说，“我见过他。”  
“人人都见过他。”医生不以为然。

“医生，医生，这不一样。”他老迈的脸上，露出讲故事时常有的那种狡黠微笑。  
“我是说，我亲眼见过他——就在我的帐篷外。”

那是很多年前的事情。也许是二十年？十五年？我不记得了。  
我印象里那天天气很好，风很舒服。快到傍晚了，我的骆驼——那时候我有一大群骆驼呢——正躲在阴凉地里休息，我去给它们添草料。  
这时，我看到有人从沙漠深处走出来。从那个我们都不敢进的死亡沙漠里走出来。

而且他几乎是突然凭空出现的，上一秒，我眼前还是荒芜的沙地，黄澄澄的沙子连到天边；我一眨眼，他就隔着木栅栏站在我面前了。地上一点痕迹都没有，医生，我发誓，一点儿都没有。  
不瞒您说，我当时被吓得不轻。我害怕遇上强盗，我还有家要养，我还有牲口要喂，我怕他抢走钱，然后杀了我。  
现在想起来还是很羞愧，我居然用这些愚蠢的想法去揣测我们的守护神。

——劳驾，这里是比格斯沙漠的边缘绿洲吗？  
他开口了。他的声音低沉，听起来很傲慢，不过这样的大人物，总是会傲慢些的。  
——是的，先生。

我回答得有些忐忑，抬起眼睛悄悄打量他：他很高大，几乎和我的帐篷一样高。他的样子不像旅人，披着厚实的呢绒大衣，西装革履还踩着双皮鞋。关键是，他从沙漠里走出来，黑头发依然整整齐齐，鞋尖铮亮，身上一粒沙子都没有。

天呐，我早该意识到他不是普通人。

他很英俊，眼窝深陷，鼻梁挺拔，有双令人胆寒的金眼睛。最引人注目的，还是他脸上那条长疤。和现在差不多，但他那时候年轻许多，看起来像二十多岁的小伙子。  
——那就对了。  
他说，然后随意地点了点头，我看到他金色的耳钉在阳光下闪着光。然后他单膝蹲下来，捏起地上的沙砾凑到鼻尖前，认真地盯着手上的沙砾，像从来没见过一样，把它们摊在掌心，又搓碎。  
沙子，沙子，这难道不是世界上最多的东西吗？我好奇他在做什么，却没敢出声。现在想来，他一定在研究某些重要的事情。  
过了一会儿，他站起身来，扬掉手中的沙子。

——有地图吗？  
他问，用他那金色的眼睛瞥着我。  
——在屋子里，您进来看吧。  
我点点头，忙不迭地把他带进我的帐篷。他帮了我们那么多，我能帮上他的忙，真的是够荣幸的——虽然当时我还不知道这点。  
——这儿的沙子不算干。最近才下过雨？  
他跨进帐篷（哈哈，对他来说有点矮了），他打量着四周，一边朝我问话。  
——对，上星期才下过一场，不过不算大。  
我回答他，他点了点头。

我在房间里翻找，很快就找到了地图——对了，有个细节我记得清楚极了：我取出卷好的地图给他，他却没有马上动手展开，而是将桌上的东西扫到一边，把地图放上去，右手按住，再用左手的手肘捋平褶皱，将四个角压平。这时候我才注意到他没有左手，袖管口以下都是空荡荡的。  
当时我有些伤感，真的，我觉得他可怜。那道疤，那只缺失的左手，在这年轻人身上究竟发生了什么事啊。

他极为认真地盯着地图看，有一种旁若无人的感觉，手指在上面划来划去，像个考究的学者。  
——这附近的暗河在哪里？水渠呢？  
他开口问我。不是问旅行的地点，而是问水渠和暗河？我有些疑惑，但我还是告诉了他。  
我将阿玛斯雪山指给他看，告诉他从山顶融下来的雪水会汇集成一条挺大暗河，流经碎石地，流经这片小小的绿洲，再灌溉到下游的大城市沙卡拉去。  
他的食指点在地图的那个部位，横着划了一道。  
——如果这里切断了，会怎样？  
——绿洲将会消失，下游的河流供不上水，城市也会干涸的。  
我回答他的问题，悄悄抬起眼睛看着他的神色。我觉得他的问题像个玩笑，绵延了数千里的宽阔暗河，怎么可能会被切断呢？它可是流淌上千年了呀！

——那可真是太糟糕了。  
他说。  
我在他脸上看到了稍纵即逝的微笑，金眼睛闪着可怕的光。我不明白有什么好笑的，我挠了挠头，难道是我说的太过简单？我敷衍的回答惹恼他了？  
我不知道该如何回话，所以我沉默地点点头。突然，我觉得自己招待不周，我把一位客人请进了帐篷，却没有为他准备任何东西。  
——您要喝驼奶酒吗？  
我问他。  
——驼什么？  
他听到这个词的时候表情有些诧异，他眯起眼睛看着我，反问我。

刚见到他的时候，我就觉得他的口音很特别，听起来清晰又尖锐，像是雪山上凛冽的寒风。所以，这下我更确定他不是本地人了。  
我向他自豪地推荐了我自酿的骆驼奶酒，那时我每天都会赶到集市上去卖，有一批忠实的老主顾。  
那是个移动的大集市，今天在这个镇子，明天在那个镇子上，然后我会给我的女儿带回漂亮的首饰和衣服，有一次我还买了一把弓箭给她，她很开心……唉，唉。不说这个，还是接着说那位我们都知道的旅客吧。  
他最后还是没喝那碗酒，因为他看完地图之后，就起身准备离开了，我无形中失去了一个向我们的英雄敬酒的机会。

可他能走哪去呢？天已经黑了。月亮升起来了，沙棘鸟开始鸣叫，沙漠的夜晚已经展开帷幕。  
——天黑下来了，沙漠会变得很危险，您今晚住下来，明天再动身吧。  
沙漠的温度降得非常快，夜晚寒冷刺骨。巨大的毒沙蝎，圣多拉蜥蜴都会在这个时候出来活动，危机四伏，没有沙漠旅人敢在这个时候上路的。  
——还有魔鬼，传说中寄宿在沙漠里的魔鬼会在晚上活动，掀起沙尘暴和干旱。  
——别说蠢话。

他还是执意要走，我没能劝住。他抚平大衣上的皱褶，从衣袋里掏出雪茄，点燃。那是我这辈子第一次闻到雪茄的香气，是种优雅又得体的味道。  
——这个国家很快就要死了。  
——我是你的话，就会早点儿离开这个鬼地方。  
他吐出烟气，对我说。  
这话听得我有点生气，我朝他挺了挺胸。  
——先生。您也许并不了解我们沙漠民族的骄傲。这块土地会眷顾我们的，上天也是。  
他嗤了一声，眉毛压下来，表情像是看到了什么可笑的东西。在烛光下，他的金眼睛亮得惊人。  
——那自求多福吧。  
他说，然后走出了帐篷。

我知道劝不了他，而且他什么都不需要，水也好干粮也好，什么都不要。我只能对他送上我的祝福，愿我们的守护神：胡狼、隼和鳄鱼保护他。  
——鳄鱼是你们的守护神？  
他顿住了脚步，转身问我，声音里淡淡的笑意还没有散去。

——多讽刺啊，他说不定会毁了你们。

然后他再没说话，走入了黑夜。就像他来的时候那般，他瞬间消散在了黑暗里。  
那时我感觉像做了场梦，但我回到屋子，发现他在我的桌子上留下了一枚金币，是海盗的金币。

“故事到这里就讲完了。”老人说，从枕头下拿出那枚形状古朴的金币，来证明自己所言非虚。  
“您居然见过这样的大人物，真是不可思议。”医生有些羡慕地感叹。  
老人看了眼窗外，黑夜又快要降临了。  
“时候不早了，医生，您在我这儿歇一晚再走吧。”点上身边的油灯，老人说到。  
医生可没有那位英雄那么大胆无畏。她看着门外深沉的暮色打了个寒噤，搓搓手。  
“谢谢您，莫罕先生。”  
“明天您跟我到镇上去，好好给大家讲讲您与英雄见面的故事吧！”  
战争、干旱几乎烧垮了所有人，人们太需要一些振奋人心的精彩故事了。  
“好的，”老人笑眯眯地颔首，“不过，说不定明天就会有新的英雄故事了哩，大家还看得上我这个糟老头子乱七八糟的回忆吗？”  
医生肯定地点点头。  
“当然没问题，”她说，“您就等着吧！”

可老人没能等到明天。  
他在黎明时死去了。

也就在这天，战乱的罪魁祸首鳄鱼被打倒，战争止歇，阿拉巴斯坦迎来三年来的第一场雨。  
之后，在阿拉巴斯坦，新的英雄故事被传颂了起来，那是关于，某个海贼团护卫公主归乡的故事。

END


	11. 【唐鳄】琐碎东西

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *一些小东西  
> *一些短片段

01 人头

“我太累了。”  
金发的男孩疲惫地说，把手上的刀子扔掉。  
“这刀子又钝又锈，根本割不下父亲的头。”  
他摊开手，父亲的头颅出现在他的掌心，弹孔在眉心炸得血肉模糊。父亲死前的笑容消失了，现在狰狞地张着脱水的嘴唇。  
“他好重，我为什么不能让奴隶来替我拿？”  
捧着那颗头颅，他朝多弗朗明哥走过来，脚步踉跄，浑身是血……是他亲生父亲的血。破损的墨镜歪斜地挂在男孩的脸上，从尖锐的碎片边缘，露出他一只浅色的眼睛。  
“帮我提着吧。”  
他揪着头颅上杂草般的枯黄头发，递给多弗朗明哥。多弗朗明哥弯下腰，接过那颗头颅。父亲的头又开始流血了，鲜血沿着他的手指滴滴答答地流到地上。  
金发的男孩抱住多弗朗明哥的腿，用那双赤裸的跛脚，缓慢而艰难地沿着他的大腿向上攀爬，揪住他的衣襟，将带血的掌印留在他胸口。  
“背着我。”  
男孩说，然后扶住他的肩膀，踩住他的手臂，翻身爬到他的背上，男孩冰凉消瘦的胳膊勾住多弗朗明哥的脖颈，他的吐息就像鲜血一样粘腻。  
“永生永世地背着我。”

02.卷尺（C&F设计）

多弗朗明哥的生日快到了。  
“你今年想要什么？”指腹摩挲着雪茄，克洛克达尔偏过头去问对方。  
他们赤裸地贴在一起，阳光落在他们的发丝和胸膛上。多弗朗明哥枕着胳膊靠在床头，点了点下巴思索着，然后露出一个笑。  
“给我做身衣服吧，”他说，“你已经好久没为我设计过了。”  
克洛克达尔同意了。毕竟这不算什么麻烦事儿，也不算多弗朗明哥最稀奇古怪的要求。克洛克达尔把雪茄搁在瓷白的烟灰缸上，倾身从床头柜抽出卷尺，一条设计师的柔软的利剑。  
“站到下面去。”克洛克达尔瞥了眼多弗朗明哥，朝床边扬扬下巴。  
于是多弗朗明哥掀开薄被下床，不着丝缕的身体沐浴在和他头发同色的金光里。多弗朗明哥几乎是天生的模特，他身材匀称，肌肉流畅，每个环节都处在绝佳的比例上，耀眼得像神话中的战神或者美神。但如果加上他刁钻古怪的个性的话，一切美感都会烟消云散的。  
克洛克达尔爬起身，随手披上一件墨绿的绸子睡袍走到多弗朗明哥面前，他展开卷尺，蹲下身，从多弗朗明哥的脚踝和小腿开始测量。  
“有点冷。”多弗朗明哥为尺子的冰凉而颤了一下。他觉得空调太低了，况且他们刚刚才出过汗。  
“我尽量快点。”克洛克达尔慢吞吞地回答，尺子一路向上，轻柔地环绕住多弗朗明哥的腰际。  
“你是不是胖了？”克洛克达尔突然皱起眉，指尖摁在卷尺的某个读数上。  
“你没有测准，”多弗朗明哥自然否认了，张开双臂，以便克洛克达尔更好施为，“再试一次。”  
凉丝丝卷尺像河水般流过他的窄腰，他的胸膛。多弗朗明哥蜜色的皮肤上面还有克洛克达尔留下的痕迹，他坦然地展示给对方看，克洛克达尔用掌心抚过那些红痕，把热度再次留在上面。  
接下来是肩膀、手臂一直到指尖。克洛克达尔灵巧的手指沿着多弗朗明哥漂亮的肌肉纹理走，他低着头垂着眼，看起来懒散倦怠，可每一次测量都精准如仪器，彰显着他无比卓越的职业素养。他不时停下来，在便签上划下某个数字，寥寥几笔勾勒了刚刚冒出来的灵感。  
“还不错。”克洛克达尔点评。  
“谢谢。”多弗朗明哥礼貌地回复。  
接下来是脖颈的围度，克洛克达尔看了看多弗朗明哥，叹了口气。  
“你太高了，”他说，把手环绕过多弗朗明哥的肩颈，“弯下来一点。”  
于是多弗朗明哥微微倾身，而克洛克达尔仰起头，和他交换了一个吻。  
“有什么特殊要求吗，”克洛克达尔凑在他唇边吹气，“多弗？”  
“不要黑色。”多弗朗明哥轻声细语。

03.香水

多弗朗明哥认为克洛克达尔的香水很特别。  
身为地下商人的多弗朗明哥知道，阿拉巴斯坦的香水举世闻名，奢侈高贵，是上好的走私品，也是海盗们觊觎的宝藏。而传闻那些香料船停放的那罗哈拉港口，连海水都被染得馥郁芬芳。  
每当多弗朗明哥舔舐克洛克达尔的手腕、他的耳后和侧颈时，这味道就变得更加浓郁了。香水向来是种很难以形容的东西，想要描述出这种感觉，需要多弗朗明哥歪着头，好好地沉思一会儿。  
也许跟他的恶魔果实有关系，又也许因为他喜欢抽烟，克洛克达尔的香水闻起来就像夜晚的沙漠，苍茫荒凉，带着点烟气的辛辣，总感觉有些细碎的风沙呛入鼻腔，让人想要咳嗽。  
然后呢？这香水就像是高山融雪流过沙地，在晶莹剔透的冰雪边，生长出一株奇妙的雪松。  
而当他开始出汗的时候，多弗朗明哥又闻到了什么？——玫瑰，浓郁的玫瑰。  
沙漠、烟草、玫瑰、冰水和雪松，按常理来想，这一切真是该死的不搭调。在同样喜爱香水和香氛的德雷斯罗萨，如果有哪个调香师这样做的话……哦，不会有调香师敢尝试的。  
可这瓶香水却融合得如此协调。  
多弗朗明哥低头俯身在克洛克达尔耳边问他，究竟是什么让阿拉巴斯坦的香水如此特别？他看到克洛克达尔汗湿的脸上露出一个微笑。  
“阿拉巴斯坦的香羽鸟，”克洛克达尔断断续续地喘，咬牙忍耐着，声音因为身体的愉悦而微妙地上扬，“而且它的羽毛，越干旱……越漂亮。”  
“阿拉巴斯坦的英雄真是博学多闻。”多弗朗明哥调侃地注视着他融金般的眼睛，此时他感到香味里又掺进一点金属的生涩了。  
真是奇怪，多弗朗明哥想，这金属味来自于哪种材料呢？  
“闻起来不错。”多弗朗明哥说。  
“我可以送你，”克洛克达尔的手指抚上多弗朗明哥的颧骨，他的笑容显得有些残酷，“你赶上好时候了……这个国家现在干旱得恰到好处。”  
多弗朗明哥突然知道那点金属味的来源了——是他们都熟悉无比的味道，鲜血的味道。  
“那可真是令人期待。”多弗朗明哥吻克洛克达尔的唇，用舌头和牙齿品尝。他敏锐地捕捉到那点鲜血的腥味被战争的硝烟裹住，融成火药和其他一切兵荒马乱的气息。  
后来克洛克达尔果然如约将香水送到了德雷斯罗萨的王宫。香水有着精美典雅的包装，冰一样透亮的水滴状玻璃瓶，再加上那枚产自阿拉巴斯坦的标签，使它变得更加值钱了。  
随香水而来的还有一小封便签，放在盒子里，用丝带系在瓶身上，多弗朗明哥展开它：墨迹瘦长锐利，写着新的跳舞粉订单。落款是克洛克达尔，还有一小行字，字母的尾端轻佻地提上去，像唇角勾起微笑——  
“享受它”。  
多弗朗明哥笑起来，安排手下去准备货品。然后他拿起瓶子，发现那液体如海洋般蔚蓝，和沙漠毫无关系。  
他拧开瓶盖，倾斜瓶身，从王宫某扇古老的雕花窗，将整瓶香水倒进与它同色的海水里。海风把香水的味道送上来，多弗朗明哥闭眼轻嗅——这香味过于普通，缺乏变化。  
这可不是他想要的香水。

04.纸牌

这双手很年轻，给人感觉介于少年和青年之间。纤长有力，骨节分明。富有活力的青筋在手背上脉动着，像条趴在上面歇息的青蛇。但仔细看的话会发现，虽然这双手看起来干干净净，却保养得并不细致，上面有老茧有伤口，指甲坑洼不平，皮肤粗糙，骨节处被无数次的战斗摩擦得发红。  
几乎每根手指上都戴着价格不菲的戒指，将近十颗的璀璨宝石足以让周围的人渣们口吞馋涎。但没人敢动歪脑筋，因为他们同样见过这双手捏碎喉咙，取走灵魂的样子。  
这双戴宝石戒指的手握着副油腻的纸牌，洗牌发牌的动作显而易见是个左撇子。手指把纸牌收拢、洗开，层层叠叠的牌规整地落下，流畅到令人眼花缭乱，也称得上优雅好看，像那些在世界上流浪的魔术师的把戏，也许眨眼间，手指就会从纸牌后面捻出朵娇艳的玫瑰。  
他也确实是一位魔术师，但他只会两种魔术——把对面那些混蛋们的钱变没，或者把混蛋变成死混蛋。  
这位无良的庄家此刻坐在酒馆肮脏的酒桶上，黑发顺滑板正地梳在脑后，打着耳洞戴着耳环，穿着不知道从哪个贵族身上扒下来的真丝衬衫，鞋尖铮亮，乍一看像个真正的富家公子。  
南海的混蛋骂他，他就用南海的俚语骂回去；北海的人渣骂他，也被他用北海正宗的脏话问候母亲；西海的黑帮举手投降，示意放弃，整了整领口即将走出门外。  
“等等。”庄家一手握牌，一手从腰间掏出枪指向对方，“谁说你可以走了？”  
锱铢必较的年轻人用牙齿碾着劣质烟草，狭长的金眼睛眯起来，鞋尖翘在空中晃晃悠悠，一个十足潇洒的葛朗台。  
“你还欠我三分一厘。”

05.书

克洛克达尔走进去时，德雷斯罗萨王宫的主人正在小憩。  
多弗朗明哥穿着衬衫仰靠在软椅里，闭着眼睛，嘴唇微张。双腿交叠着搭在桌子上，一只手搁在腹部，另一只手垂落下去，指尖几乎扫到地面。  
困意似乎来得太过突然，因为某本书就掉在他手边，黑色烫金的封面尚未合拢，像展开双翼的鸟，懒倦地趴在大理石地板上。  
克洛克达尔走过去，并没有好心到为对方放轻脚步，于是硬质的鞋跟敲出清脆的声响，足以吵醒任何足够警觉的海贼。  
他来到多弗朗明哥面前，弯腰从地上捞起那只鸟。他顺手拍掉灰尘，抚平书页上的皱褶，随意地翻看，发现是部诗剧。他略略扫过其中几行字：  
——我已尝过人间至绝的苦痛。  
克洛克达尔吸了口雪茄，漫不经心地又翻过一页纸。  
——我将成就伟业……而我若满足了，停下了，我就输了。  
“看够了吗？”多弗朗明哥仍然闭着眼，声音低沉，睡意的朦胧只在语末留下轻微一点。  
克洛克达尔意味不明地笑了笑，合上书，将它放回多弗朗明哥堆满书籍和卷宗的书桌，取过一旁放着的太阳镜递给多弗朗明哥。  
“完全没有。”  
克洛克达尔回答。

06.骰子

多弗朗明哥坐在雨宴的赌桌旁，一只手握着两只骰子，朝刚刚走到他身边的男人伸过去。  
“帮我吹口气吧，英雄。”多弗朗明哥反仰着头看他，“我手气向来不怎么样。”  
高大的男人应允了，他弯下腰，握住多弗朗明哥的手腕，将吐息连同雪茄的烟雾一起吹在那只麦色的手上，然后他靠到桌边，歪着头抱起手臂，摆出观战的姿势。  
“这把你要是输了，我就把你扔出去。”赌场老板浅淡地威胁他。  
多弗朗明哥笑着抛出骰子，两颗小玩意儿滴溜溜地转了个悲惨的数字，多弗朗明哥的筹码被无情地扫走。  
多弗朗明哥皱起眉，抢先甩锅：“你真没用。”  
“巧了，我也这么看你。”

07.吻痕

他们身上有彼此留下的痕迹：红色的青紫的，从脖颈一直蜿蜒而下。这些痕迹会从克洛克达尔西装严密的领口交界处偶尔透出来一点点，而多弗朗明哥则完全袒露着麦色的胸膛，任何人都可以一览无遗。  
他们不在意，也无意去遮挡，海贼和风流韵事天生就是绑定词汇。  
况且就算看到了，又有谁敢去问呢？

08.眼镜

克洛克达尔坐在桌边看文件。  
他戴着框架眼镜，脑后微长的黑发被低低地束起一撮。多弗朗明哥看着那束头发，想象着发尾硬且扎手地扫过自己的掌心。  
“哇哦。”多弗朗明哥对他说，“你现在看起来太正派了，像个好人。”  
克洛克达尔极为敷衍地嗯了一声，多弗朗明哥怀疑他甚至没费心听自己说话。  
“头发先不说，”多弗朗明哥走到桌边，“但你已经老到要戴老花眼镜了？”  
这下克洛克达尔终于缓慢地转头，看向多弗朗明哥。鳄鱼那双金眼睛的锋锐被玻璃镜片挡住了不少，而他勉强扎起来的发辫已经有几缕黑发滑下，坠到他耳边，扫过他的脖颈。  
克洛克达尔暂且放开了手中的文件，摘下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁，仰靠在椅子上，眯着眼睛看多弗朗明哥。  
“我现在看你有点面目模糊，”他慢吞吞地说，“像个混蛋。”

09.手帕（黑帮AU）

手帕在桌上。  
它是掉在桌上的。  
世间的一切必有其因果。因此，手帕也并非从虚空中就这么突然的、没头没脑地掉在桌上。手帕有它的来历：有经验的女工将进口棉绕成卷，从粗纱捻成细纱，又在灵巧的纺织中掺入生丝，使质地更加光洁细腻。  
它完全是定制的，纯色设计，裁剪得当，四周滚着圈细细的银线，暗纹似的骷髅图案印在其中一角。它被用来搭配纯羊毛斜纹织的黑西装，折成两折装在上衣里，从口袋边缘微微露出一点洁白的布料，得体而高贵。  
因此，手帕的寓所是口袋，它天生和桌子没有什么关联。可现在它掉落在桌子上，在坚硬的柚木桌面上柔软地卷曲着。只有一种可能让它与桌子产生联系：它从一只手中落下来，不容拒绝地掉落下来，和丝绸滑到地上同样寂静无声，并且在掉落中显示出缓慢的优雅。  
它的掉落并非疏漏大意，而是种精心计算的掉落：在这方洁白的手帕旁边散落着几张文件，几只未合盖的钢笔摔断了，蓝黑的墨水就洒在那些文件牛皮纸的纤维上，原本文件条款那些工整的字母被晕染、划去，变得混沌难辨。  
——这些文件正是它掉落的原因，而现下文件上的混乱，则是它掉落导致的结果。  
在手帕掉落之前，在这张圆桌旁，各个黑暗家族的首脑们正执着这些文件，代表着各自隐秘的利益，为了争权夺利而喋喋不休。巴洛克式的奢华帷幔也遮不住他们阴狠的眼色、挡不了他们贪婪的口涎。  
而在足够恼人的嗡嗡声中，那位坐在上首、始终沉默着抽雪茄的黑帮教父，在某个测算过的时机，状似随意地用他那戴满宝石戒指的手将手帕从上衣抽出，展开，擦拭指尖。  
然后他松开手指——它就掉落了。  
正如它的主人那样，它并不与死亡直接关联——夺走性命的是子弹，释出子弹的是扳机，其后才是手指和手指的主人。  
它的掉落只是一句暗语，由阴谋凝练而成的暗语。  
但在它洁白光亮的躯体落到桌上的瞬间，死亡就突然而至了——就像鞋底不小心碾过一只青栗子，隔着手工精心缝制、在热火下烘烤定型的全牛皮底，也能感受到它外壳脆裂、汁水四溢的滋味。  
恼人的嗡嗡被枪声完全打断，雪茄和熏香的气味也被硝烟替代，恶徒们躺了满地，死亡的液体溅得到处都是。在倏然而至的寂静中，教父把尚且温热的枪扔开，舒适地长叹一口气，躺回自己的椅子，双腿懒洋洋地搭上桌沿。  
而那句洁白的暗语就这么静静躺在桌上，直到有只麦色的手伸过来，粗暴地将它一把团起。  
“你该提前告诉我的。”  
坐在教父对面的金发男人一边抱怨，一边抓着手帕擦过自己染血的面颊。从额角到下颌，星星点点的血迹被涂抹，被带走，吸附在洁白的织物上。  
“这下好了，它们沾得我浑身都是。”  
“是你自己忘了暗号而已。”

10.毛巾（现代paro）

多弗朗明哥搭在克洛克达尔身上的手被掀到一边，他因为这异动而醒过来，抬起眼皮看向对方。克洛克达尔撑起上身靠在床头，这动作使廉价汽车旅馆的床板吱呀一响——它刚才没有散架简直称得上是奇迹。  
窗外深秋的风景很漂亮，但凉意也同样袭人。克洛克达尔的手探过来，拽起那件被揉得皱巴巴的衬衫。  
“起开，”克洛克达尔说，他的眉头跟衬衫一样皱，“你压住它了。”  
于是多弗朗明哥懒洋洋地抬起胳膊，那件织物终于被顺滑地抽了出去，被克洛克达尔披在肩膀上。接下来是一阵轻微的窸窣，多弗朗明哥的视线被遮住了，他看不见对方在找什么，但听见东西在床头柜滑动，然后是轻轻的喀嚓声，他知道这老烟枪仗着没有烟雾报警器就为所欲为，随后就闻到了苦涩辛辣的烟气，烟雾几乎充满了狭小的房间。  
“明天去哪？”克洛克达尔的声音有些哑，不知道是因为烟，还是先前的余韵未散。  
他们随性的公路旅行刚刚过半，每一次停驻都漫无目的、任性而为，像一尾在大海里颠簸的船，与无数的小岛不期而遇。因此，对于这个问题，多弗朗明哥自然也没有答案。  
他回手从枕头下面掏出手机按开屏幕，在搜索框里输入“景点”。他睡眼惺忪，字迹印在他的视网膜里有些模糊。  
“排名第一，枫叶林。”他边打哈欠边说，“这附近有片漂亮的枫叶林。”  
“第二，”多弗朗明哥滑动屏幕，接着往下报，“工人码头……可以钓鱼和烧烤。”  
“第三，德雷斯罗萨市集，你可以在这里买到当地最正宗的向日葵蜜糖。”  
“或者我们直接去下一个镇，”多弗朗明哥把手机扔开，伸手拢住对方的腰腹，在他光滑的皮肤上滑动，“离这儿也不算远。”  
克洛克达尔的手落在了他的脑袋上，手指摩挲他金色的发丝，多弗朗明哥听到舒适的沙沙声，于是他朝克洛克达尔的方向挪了挪身体，用脑袋蹭了蹭对方的掌心，克洛克达尔似乎被他的动作逗笑了。  
“都可以，”克洛克达尔回答，手指爬到多弗朗明哥的后颈，“你决定，或者扔骰子。”  
“那就都去，”享受着对方的抚摸，多弗朗明哥闭上眼睛，“明天我开车，轮到你坐副驾驶了。”  
“好。”  
克洛克达尔把烟摁灭，俯身亲吻多弗朗明哥的耳朵，然后他抽身下床。

“怎么了？”多弗朗明哥睁开眼，看向对方。  
“洗澡。”对方赤着脚，踩着肮脏陈旧的地毯走进浴室，关上门。  
汽车旅馆没有什么隔音可言，房间内发生的一切都清晰可闻。多弗朗明哥听见淋浴器被拧开，花洒中喷出的水像雨滴打在瓷砖上。他听见克洛克达尔轻轻地叹息，想象着温水从他的黑发流下淌过他的脖颈，而他则抬起手，把水从脸上抹开。  
然后门再度被打开了，氤氲的热气从其中流泻出来。  
“多弗。”多弗朗明哥听到克洛克达尔喊他的名字，知道对方有求于己。  
于是他会意地爬起身，从他们的旅行箱里翻出毛巾，走到浴室门前递给对方。克洛克达尔伸手接过，他湿润的手指和脸上还沾着白色的泡沫。  
“下次得收费了。”多弗朗明哥宣布，对方笑了笑，把手上的泡沫全部蹭到了多弗朗明哥的脸上，来表示反对。


	12. 【克洛克达尔&白胡子】丰碑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *非cp向  
> *鳄鱼和白胡子的故事

有些人的死亡注定会成为丰碑。  
哥尔·D·罗杰如此，爱德华·纽盖特也如此。  
而当大涡蜘蛛那狠戾的一刀捅进白胡子的身体里时，这座旧时代的丰碑就已经初现雏形了。

“太丢人了！白胡子！”  
没有人能料到，第一声怒吼来自于克洛克达尔。甚平没料到、伊娃科夫没料到、白胡子的队长们没料到，甚至连克洛克达尔本人都没料到。  
他额头布满青筋，嘴唇紧绷到颤抖，雪茄掉在地上。他攥着拳，金眼睛里是足以让任何人恐惧的愤怒，大海贼的愤怒像一捧烈火，将那抹金色烧得通红。

你在愤怒什么呢，克洛克达尔？

……………

那条二十多岁的鳄鱼躺在地上，浑身的骨头不知道断了几根。肩膀碎了，脸和左手都被白胡子那无上的利刃切开，留下深至骨髓的伤。  
克洛达尔皱着眉，品味着生命和血液一通从身体里流逝的感觉——失败的感觉。  
“抱歉啦，小子。”正值盛年的白胡子仰头灌下一口酒，酒珠在他胡子上晶亮地滚动，他擦掉嘴角流下来的烈酒，“我很少下这么重手。”  
随即他响亮地打了个酒嗝，又露出一副嫌弃的表情：“但这也得怪你自己手太狠。”

这是实话，现在躺在地上动弹不得的男人看起来毫无危害可言，但在之前他精心预谋的遭遇战里，克洛克达尔几乎无所不用其极，他恶毒的脑袋确实让白胡子海贼团吃了不少苦。  
在和有粉色翅膀骷髅旗帜的海贼船交锋后，鬼哭狼嚎逃回来的白胡子团船员不在少数。即使侥幸保住了性命，但身上或多或少都带着些奇怪的、令人丧失战斗力的伤。  
在岸上，船员们见过出现在诡异位置的地雷、从上风口飘来的毒、猛然出现的杀人蜂；在海里，克洛克达尔曾让一帮人潜在水底数日，只为了神不知鬼不觉地凿穿他们的船底——直到夜晚醒来才发现，他们半身都浸在冰冷的海水里。  
而荒谬的是，他们甚至都未能在任何战斗里真正见到克洛克达尔本人一面。这位老谋深算的船长正像他的名字一样冷血阴险，自始至终潜藏在暗处，耐心地蛰伏，静静地窃笑。

但在某次歇战的间隙，他们在望远镜里看到克洛克达尔处置手下犯事儿的海贼——倒霉蛋战战兢兢、如履薄冰地走在跳板上，而他们衣冠楚楚的船长走过来，点燃雪茄深吸一口，然后一脚将倒霉蛋重重踹进海里。惨叫声被风送过来，凄厉到令船员们起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
金眼睛的鳄鱼转过头来，朝着望远镜的方向做了个十足挑衅的手势，扬起尖锐的笑容，又如枯木般再度隐匿进水潭了。

后来鳄鱼暗潮汹涌的啃咬和蚕食仍然继续。他算准了风向，算对了洋流的涌动，甚至连海底火山的喷发也在他的计划之内。直到某天清晨，莫比迪克号上的人们打着哈欠醒来，发现周遭已经没有一艘护卫舰，才猛然惊觉大事不妙。  
对方的诉求和目的相当明显：打败白胡子。大海贼看了看周遭跃跃欲试的队长们——白胡子手下的队长没有哪个会比那个傲慢小子弱，但如果加上那股子阴狠劲儿呢？

“尽耍些小手段。”成名许久大海贼啧啧摇头，居高临下地看着地上的年轻海贼。  
“怎么，”克洛克达尔嗤之以鼻，他还有力气还嘴，只是声音低微得多，“海贼还得讲公平？”

白胡子大笑，把酒倾倒在他脸上。巨人的酒壶堪比酒缸，烈酒瀑布似的落下，辛辣的烈酒打湿他的黑发、他的金眼睛、灼烧他脸上血肉模糊的伤口。克洛克达尔呛进去几口酒，猛地咳嗽起来，鲜血和着酒从他嘴角一起涌出，克洛克达尔抬着湿润的眼狠瞪对方，以为自己会被酒淹死。  
“酒就是药。”白胡子眯着眼睛说。这个老酒鬼似乎生怕倒得太多，说话的同时小心地回正了倾斜的瓶口。  
“……难喝。”克洛克达尔把胃里泛上来的液体吐出去，相当不给面子地评价。  
“似乎不管什么伤都堵不住你的嘴啊。”  
白胡子身后传来愤怒的叫喊，尽是些气恼的辱骂，诸如“我来让那条鳄鱼永远闭嘴”这类的话语络绎不绝。  
“看来你人气不错。”白胡子回手指了指自己的船员。  
“会叫的狗不咬人。”克洛克达尔一脸地无所谓，这可怕的态度令谩骂的声音更高昂了，难听到连白胡子都不禁呲牙眯眼。  
“闭嘴，小子们，”海贼的父亲朝他的儿子们喊，“我听不清他说话了。”这下场面才逐渐安静下来，但愤怒依然无形地充斥着周遭。

“你不准备杀我。”克洛克达尔这显然是个陈述句，湿漉漉的头发黏在他面庞的伤口上，又痒又痛。  
“假如你真是个无趣的阴谋家，”白胡子又灌下一口酒，“那我会杀你。”  
“不过我不讨厌笨蛋，也不讨厌阴险的笨蛋。”  
“你可别后悔，”克洛克达尔露出一个恶笑，他的肺似乎被洞穿了，说话的间隙都有丝丝的风声，“我总会杀了你。”  
“咕啦啦啦……真是大言不惭的小子。”  
世界最强的男人，爱德华·纽盖特，此刻就立在克洛克达尔的面前。在激烈的战斗之后，他如克洛克达尔所见那样，全须全尾，毫发无伤。过长的金发潇洒地扬在风里，身后的披风猎猎作响。  
所有的手段和计策在压倒性的实力面前毫无意义。最终被逼到露出水面的，反而是克洛克达尔。而当他们正面对立时，差距就更鲜明地显现出来了——沟壑，深不可测的沟壑横在克洛克达尔面前。  
也许和克洛克达尔给人的印象不相符，他从不讨厌以命搏杀的战斗。克洛克达尔是天生的赌徒，他笑着把命洒在轮盘上，看它跌进生，或者跌进死。就像在这场战斗中，他硬生生用手掌接下白胡子的利刃，在电光石火的瞬间，鳄鱼丢弃所有的谋略，露出嗜血的原始本质。

贴过去！  
贴过去！  
克洛克达尔露出鳄鱼的狞笑，金眼睛里满是刀光和血光。  
杀掉他！  
杀掉他！

血液在他身体里奔涌，战斗的快感遮盖了痛觉，遮盖了手掌掉落在地的声音，遮盖了世间的一切。  
他只看得见白胡子，只看得见生和死、胜和败。  
残忍的鳄鱼连自己的左手都一并利用、献上、舍弃，只为了制造给白胡子致命一击的机会。当他以为自己已经接近得手，却发现那道沟壑始终横亘在他面前。

白胡子扔掉空了的酒瓶：“你还有的学。”  
差距大到令人绝望，这多少令克洛克达尔有些不知所措，他躺在地上，躺在血泊里长叹一声，闭了闭眼睛。  
“小鬼别学大人叹气，”大海贼笑着转过身，向自己的座船走去，“你们的时代才开始呢。”  
“而你的船和财宝我就收下了。”大海贼招了招手，摇摇晃晃地哼着一支歌，那只荒腔走板的小调蕴着愉悦的醉意。

“今后的时代见，鳄鱼小子。”

………

刀被拔出来了，白胡子身型晃了晃，鲜血从他的胸腹淌下来，一直淌下来。受伤的大海贼抬起眼，他的第一眼没有看糊涂的刺客，没有看他震惊的船员，没有看计谋得逞的海军。  
他看向克洛克达尔。  
七十多岁的爱德华·纽盖特，浑身伤病，垂垂老矣。他将沧桑的、穿透了无数时间的目光，投在克洛克达尔身上，对他诉说——我已荣光不复。  
四十多岁的克洛克达尔死死地盯着他，只是咬着雪茄，不发一语地盯着他。然后他愤怒拧紧的眉毛放松了，嘴角也不再紧绷，从他微微眯起的金眼睛里，仿佛能看到叹息。

他逐渐理解一切。

在许多年里，克洛克达尔很少想起白胡子。但因为他直视过那道沟壑，他对力量的渴求从未停歇。  
阴谋诡计和冥王的盘算占据了他的全部心思，直到自东海而来的年轻海贼站在他面前，揭穿他、打败他时，他隐约感到有什么正在逝去，新的正在酝酿、翻涌而上——逐渐被时代淹没并不是件很好接受的事情。  
白胡子气喘吁吁地站在那里，克洛克达尔意识到——他被淹没得太深了，克洛克达尔终于看到那条沟壑底部灰白的岩石，凄凉的、仓惶的岩石。

——可事情真的是这样吗？

“海贼，自己选择该相信的东西！”  
“愿意跟随我的，就跟我来！”

白胡子拥抱了致命的刺客。他依然昂着头，扬起豪迈的大笑，他不再直视克洛克达尔，他的眼中是整个世界，是汹涌澎湃的新时代。  
巨人转身了，他背向大海，面朝着世界的正义要塞，面朝自己即将被行刑的儿子。  
克洛克达尔点燃一支雪茄，吐出雾气，他似乎听到白胡子在哼一支歌，荒腔走板，醉意醺醺。  
他看着白胡子的背影，看着那座丰碑渐渐成型，他感到浪潮在身体里汹涌地流。他轻轻点了点头，却不承认这是一次致意。

他虽是沙漠，骨子里却仍然是海。

然后克洛克达尔迈开脚步，跟了上去。

END


	13. 【唐鳄】王宫的晚宴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *一场交易在水面之上，一场交易在水面之下。而在正式谈判开始之前，更为隐秘的那场就已经达成了。

在灼热的烈阳从东方升起前，在阿尔巴那首都王宫的一隅，阿拉巴斯坦的神隼巡游归来。

巨隼从天空中降下，锐利的脚爪踩在王宫的石柱上，翅膀缓缓隆起，狭长的飞羽带起飞沙和细石，吹得几株花草摇摇欲坠。  
一盆沙漠百合翻倒，在即将掉下去摔得粉身碎骨前，被某只白皙的手适时地托住了——而就在前一秒，这只手还是沾满羽毛的翅膀骨架。接着，身穿白袍、腰间佩剑的贝尔半蹲下来，手指轻柔地抹去洁白无瑕的花瓣上细细的沙土，小心翼翼地将它放回原来的窗沿。  
安顿好花盆，确定自己不会被蒂菈歌坦找麻烦后，贝尔方才放心地站起身，走到王宫延伸出来的祭台上，俯瞰整个阿尔巴那城市：沙漠的世界只会在黎明时分才如此柔和，既不烫手也不冰凉，像块温良的美玉，沾着纯净的夜露，在晨光熹微中显出自己的光华。  
贝尔注视着远处地平线，金光先是个点，然后延伸成一条线，逐渐扩展，预示着阿拉巴斯坦王国新的一天即将来临。指针擦擦拨动着，人民开始劳作，在这片金灿灿的大地上努力生活——顽强又倔强倨傲的沙漠之民在这里欢笑、哭泣、连悲伤都显得生机勃勃。  
贝尔已经注视过无数次这样的日出，却从未感到过厌倦。他是阿拉巴斯坦的神隼，是自上古而来的守护神。他翱翔在这片土地的天空，又扎根在这片土地的沙砾里。他在这儿出生，也将在这儿死去，而在他活着的每一秒，这个国家都是他灵魂的一部分。恒久不变的日出日落，就像这个国家均匀的、强健的呼吸。

可今天他没能看太久就匆匆回神，迈开脚步，向更上端的宫殿赶过去。  
一边赶路，贝尔一边感觉到胃部隐隐作痛，像是有铅块坠在里面。他皱起眉，叹了口气。他十分清楚自己身体健康，诸事无恙——这只是精神上的隐痛，一种心理紧张外化出来的症状。  
整个儿王宫，甚至整个阿拉巴斯坦都知道，今天是个大日子：在阿拉巴斯坦统治者，奈菲鲁塔利十二世，寇布拉国王的王宫里，即将举行一场隆重的会面——一场与德雷斯罗萨国王、与王下七武海，也是阿拉巴斯坦英雄的克洛克达尔的三方会面。

跨过无数道门槛，贝尔直接走进国王的寝宫里，这是王宫护卫队的责任，也是他的特权。  
“请原谅我的僭越，陛下。”看着刚刚被蒂菈歌坦从床上揪起，勉力抬起眼皮打着哈欠整理领口的国王，贝尔试探着询问对方。

“为什么是德雷斯罗萨？”

在伟大航路上总有一些传闻，而隼的耳朵尤其灵敏，他听说过太多的窃窃私语，诉说着这位海贼国王的神秘莫测，阴晴不定。  
而国王看来并没有介意贝尔的唐突，他对着穿衣镜转了转身，审视自己是否庄重得体，然后缓缓念出一个名字。  
“堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥，新近复国的德雷斯罗萨王。”他顿了顿，转过头来看向贝尔，“我和他的父亲，堂吉诃德·霍名古是旧识。”  
“是这样吗……”贝尔有些讶异，他从未听国王说起过自己和这位霍名古的交情。

“贝尔。”国王出声提问。  
“在。”  
“'堂吉诃德'这个姓氏，是否能引起你内心的波澜？”

贝尔皱起眉头，在脑海中回忆这个姓氏的归属：不对，它不来自于政府，也不是任何国家的王族和贵族，更不属于某个邪恶的海贼血脉传承。它不是凭空出现就是普通至极，没有在历史上留下一丝痕迹。  
“抱歉，陛下，”良久，贝尔低下头，“我没有任何头绪。”  
“这不是你的问题，”国王抚平领口的最后一个褶皱，“毕竟在八百年前，这个姓氏就从世界上销声匿迹了。”  
八百年这个时间点似乎触动了贝尔的神经，使他猛地抬起头来：“您是说，天龙人……？”  
国王点了点头。

“堂吉诃德是天龙人的姓氏，也是曾经德雷斯罗萨王族的姓氏。”寇布拉作出怀想的神情，似乎是念起了那位老友，“霍名古是位人格高尚，值得敬重的朋友……而他过世已经是十多年前的事情了。”  
“那他的子嗣，”贝尔犹豫着，将心中盘旋的疑问说出，“为什么成为了下界的海贼？”

“天龙人自封为神，他们信奉不可言说，以此来彰显神的权威。”国王缓缓地摇头，叹了口气，“其中的隐情连我也不清楚。我曾经在世界会议上试图打听，可他们所有的消息都被完全抹去了，没有任何端倪。”  
后来我第一次在世间看到了这个名字‘堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥’时，他已经成为了海贼，不久前，他又成为了从发狂的力库王族手中拯救国家的英雄。”  
“也许他真的如其父一般高尚，”国王说，“也许不是。”  
侍女上前来为国王戴好隆重的金饰，用熏蒸过的香料擦拭他的黑发，梳理直至它顺滑光亮，国王抬起头，看向窗外即将升起的晨曦。  
“让我们赌一把吧，贝尔。”  
国王的声音低沉，听得出其中久远的沧桑。  
“……是。”

贝尔此刻已经清楚地知道，不论结果如何，这场会面已经与国家本身绑在了一起，而背负着这个国家沉重期待的，正是眼前这位高瘦的国王。  
于是他朝国王躬身行礼，献上自己所有的神与灵。

随后，他们的谈话被一阵急促的脚步声打断了。一个蓝头发的小东西迅猛地窜进来，咯咯笑着跳上窗台。  
“别告诉伊格拉姆哦！”她朝呆立的众人做了个鬼脸，就翻出了窗外。  
过了几秒，王宫护卫队长伊格拉姆踉跄着跑进来，一副被折腾得心力交瘁的模样，趴在门框气喘吁吁。  
“陛、陛下，”他试图敬礼，却实在是抬不起手来，“公主、实在是……”  
“薇薇从那个窗户跑了！”贤明的国王突然转成一位焦急的父亲，也是一位出卖女儿的背叛者，“伊格拉姆，快看住她！别让她乱跑！”

贝尔微笑地看着这一切，弯起了鹰隼的双眸。

会面临近，每个人都忙碌不堪，做着最后的准备工作。而在当天傍晚，他们终于得到了德雷斯罗萨的船只进港的消息：那是一艘海贼船，代替了普通的海洋女神，船头是鲜艳的火烈鸟。而德雷斯罗萨王拒绝了阿拉巴斯坦国王到海港迎接，理由是——“这样也太慢了”。

因此，在这个国家吐出落日的气息时，他们站在王宫的台阶上，见证德雷斯罗萨王的到来。过了不久，那个身影就出现在他们的视野里——不知他做了什么，在所有人眨眼的瞬间，他就十足突兀地出现在黄色的沙地之上，像一场令人惊叹的魔术表演。  
远道而来的德雷斯罗萨国王穿着毫无正式可言，他戴着墨镜披着粉色的羽毛大氅，火焰纹样的衬衫几乎敞露出整个麦色的胸膛。他正晃悠着尖头船鞋，一步数阶地迈上王宫的阶梯。阶梯很长，那位国王离宫殿的正门还很远，这给贝尔他们留下了交头接耳的时机。贝尔转过头，对满脸凝重的另一位护卫队副官悄声说话。

“唯有一点好处，你知道是什么吗，加卡？”  
“什么？”  
贝尔露出微笑。  
“我们不用担心那位国王的安全问题。”  
如他们所见，德雷斯罗萨王没带护卫，没有侍从。贝尔看着他逐渐清晰起来的夸张笑容想，他不需要护卫，况且谁又能护卫得了他呢？

德雷斯罗萨王踩上最后一级石阶。

“欢迎您的到来，”阿拉巴斯坦王走上去，张开双臂摆出欢迎的姿态，“德雷斯罗萨王。”  
德雷斯罗萨王随意点了点头，算做是回应。对方的傲慢无礼令贝尔感到些许不快，他不自觉地用眼角的余光看向自己的国王，看到国王神情带笑，毫不介怀。  
“还有什么礼节都一并省去吧，”德雷斯罗萨王双手插在兜里，超过三米的身高让他显得压迫感十足，而他俯视众人的目光被那副墨镜挡得密不透风，“别这么麻烦……我现在饿得要命。”  
阿拉巴斯坦的国王哈哈笑起来。  
“您会感受到阿拉巴斯坦的美食和热情款待的。”  
“还在海港的时候，我就感受到阿拉巴斯坦的热情了，”德雷斯罗萨王说，“这可真叫人惊喜，海贼很少受到这种礼遇——即使他是七武海和国王。”  
“您在德雷斯罗萨展现了伟绩，”国王得体地回答，“况且，阿拉巴斯坦常年以来都受到七武海的照顾。”

贝尔知道国王提到的那位人物，sir·克洛克达尔，他带着尊贵的封号来到阿拉巴斯坦，而自从他镇守在这片沙漠之后，阿拉巴斯坦的守护神似乎就从胡狼和巨鹰变成了鳄鱼。  
德雷斯罗萨王的笑显得格外愉悦：“这么说，那还真是托了我那位同僚的福啊。”  
然后他又想想起了什么一般，侧头问起那位同僚现下的行踪。  
“他人呢？”  
“克洛克达尔卿已经到了。”  
“是吗，那我们快点过去吧，”德雷斯罗斯王依旧在笑，侍者为他掀开宫殿的帷幔，“我来晚了，他说不定正等得不耐烦呢。”

贝尔跟随着国王们的脚步走进宫殿，看到先一步到达的克洛克达尔正站在窗边抽烟，此刻正回过身来看他们。他穿得向来正式，脊背笔挺，无可挑剔的仪容此刻跟德雷斯罗萨王形成了十分鲜明的对比。  
克洛克达尔取下雪茄，懒散的金眼睛望向新进来的两位国王，扫过国王身后的贝尔和加卡。与他目光相接的瞬间，贝尔不由自主地滚动喉结，咽下唾液。  
他周身的压迫力与德雷斯罗萨王相差无几，只是至少他现在与阿拉巴斯坦、与国王交好，民众都在称颂他的威名，多少令人感到些许安心。

因为邀请得十分仓促，国王感谢了他从百忙之中抽时间前来，接着为本就心知肚明的两位做了引见。  
“虽然两位也许比我相识更早，但还是请容许我为你们介绍……这位是德雷斯罗萨的现任国王，堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥陛下；而这位是王下七武海，阿拉巴斯坦的英雄，克洛克达尔。”  
他们会意地点点头，目光短暂地交汇，随后使者为他们拉开椅子，他们就干脆地落座了。

海贼和国王，以及海贼的国王。怪诞又强悍的大海贼们坐在他们尊贵的位置上，而这座宫殿的主人，阿拉巴斯坦第十二代国王正端坐主位，和两位巨大的海贼相较，国王瘦削得可怕。在摇曳的灯光中，海贼们的阴影交叠着投在国王身上，遮蔽了他的华服、他金饰上的闪光。国王曾经说过，权力只是衣服上的饰品，而如今他身上精美的刺绣已在阴影下黯淡无光，这是否证明他的威权已经受到挑战？  
国王的神情没有任何端倪，深沉的眼眸也看不出波动。他嘴角始终蕴着微笑，在所有人都就坐完毕后，他朝着蒂菈歌坦递过去一个眼神。蒂菈歌坦会意，清淡的熏香被撤下，幕帘被拉开，宣告着晚宴正式开始。

前菜呈了上来，在动刀叉之前，克洛克达尔看向一旁的德雷斯罗萨王。  
“堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥……陛下？”克洛克达尔念出对方的名号，表情似笑非笑。他抽了口雪茄，这在国王面前实属无礼，但没人会指责阿拉巴斯坦的英雄。

“所以你现在是国王了？”

贝尔很难判断他的语气是赞赏还是别的什么，看起来似乎不过是普通的叙旧，当然，比起王室间的固定套话，这种略含讥讽的叙旧显得更亲昵，也更海贼。  
“新上任不久，”德雷斯罗萨王摊开手，他握着银餐叉，而叉尖还戳着一块熏鱼，“所以很多事儿不得不亲力亲为。”

“那你可得抓紧了，”克洛克达尔低低地笑，用那双金黄的眼睛看着对方。他眼睛里沉淀着某些东西，像笑意又像恶意，“免得赶不上订单。”  
话音刚落，贝尔看到德雷斯罗萨王上扬的唇线稍稍绷紧了。场上的气氛微妙地有所转变，灯火似乎也黯了些许，海贼们的阴影变得浓稠，实体般的黑暗充斥着整个宫殿。

冷汗瞬间从贝尔额头流下。也许是恶魔果实带给了他野生动物般的灵感，他克制不住地想像两位阴晴不定的大海贼突然发怒、大打出手的样子。和掌控国家的阿拉巴斯坦王不同，海贼们本身就是国家，不容置疑且势不可挡。而你所能想象到一个国家所具有的强横武力都凝聚在他们身体里，也许一次吐气，一次手指挑起，他们就能让这个宫殿湮灭无踪。  
汗水层层渗出又被沙漠的余热蒸发，贝尔克制着脊背涌上来的轻颤，纹丝不动地钉在地面，钉在国王身后。他是隼，是阿拉巴斯坦的守护神，此情此景之下，他得时刻警醒，成为摒弃掉所有不值一提的杂念，完完全全忠实于王国和王的机器。他身上的亿万只眼和眼里的亿万个细胞此刻都扔在这场晚宴上，全神贯注地观察他们的对话、动作、举起酒杯的手指、无意识地侧头、脸上一束肌肉的轻微抽动，以及每次眨眼时收起来的目光。

他看到德雷斯罗萨王短暂地停顿后又再次翘起嘴角，把叉尖上那块摇摇欲坠熏鱼送进嘴里。  
“那可就麻烦了。”他边嚼边说，声音很平稳，像是什么都没有发生，王宫的灯火依然金碧辉煌。

此情此景下，阿拉巴斯坦的国王依旧坦然自若。他就像是千百年沙漠的具象，骨子里凝着千锤百炼的淡然。这种力量令他处在风暴中心也能毫不动摇——也许狂风能扬起一些沙子，却绝对无法撼动沙漠本身。  
他附在贴身侍者的耳边说几句话，随后，在国王的授意下，今天的主菜适时地盛了上来。国王向两位海贼介绍新上来的特色菜品，他慢条斯里的声音再度冲淡了先前那可怕的气氛。  
“请二位品尝。”

阿拉巴斯坦的名菜盛放在桌上，精致的造型已经足够吸睛：一道揉上蜂蜜、奶酪、阿尔巴那沙地果调制的酱汁烤制而成鲜嫩的羔羊肉，色泽金黄，散发勾人食欲的香味，贝尔知道这道菜是蒂菈歌坦的得意之作。

德雷斯罗萨王轻轻吹了声捧场的口哨，用他那长得离谱的手指将羊肉卷到烤酥的薄饼里。以国王的身份来说，他的吃相也同样粗野到离谱的地步：数量夸张的食物全数被他送进口中，嚼得咯吱作响，汁水黏在他的指头和嘴唇上，他伸出赤红的舌头舔食殆尽。他的酒杯已经空了，在侍女来得及为他斟满之前，他勾动手指，把红酒从餐车上的冰桶整个儿拽到手上，轻呲一声切掉玻璃瓶口。德雷斯罗萨王仰起头，将酒咕嘟咕嘟灌入喉咙。绛紫色的酒液沿着下颌流淌，他随手摔开空掉的酒瓶，在玻璃碎裂的声音里，他满足地用袖口擦拭下巴。  
他几乎毫无礼节可言，是典型的海贼式进餐方式。也许其他人会认为他未受教育而向来野蛮，是海上生活给他打上的情有可原的烙印，但贝尔却知道事实并非如此：在成为海贼前，德雷斯罗萨王曾是天龙人，接受过许久的贵族教育，他并非不知敬重与礼数为何物。而他这一切的做派和不在意，仅仅是他吝于展现自己的尊重——即使是阿拉巴斯坦的国王，他似乎也不认为对方能与自己平起平坐。

而阿拉巴斯坦的英雄，克洛克达尔则是另一种程度上的极端。每道菜他只是象征性地用叉子挑起一点，慢条斯理地咀嚼、咽下，就再也不碰了。菜品被撤下时几乎原封未动，贝尔怀疑那些鲜美的油脂甚至没能沾湿他的嘴唇。  
“菜式不合您胃口吗，克洛克达尔卿？”  
“并非如此，国王。”他简短地否认了，却没有更进一步地往下解释。也许是不在意，也许是不屑，他只是叼着雪茄，吐出烟气，似乎这缭绕的白雾才是他的正餐。  
“我听寇布拉陛下说，这种珍贵的羊肉产自雨地，”德雷斯罗萨王舔掉拇指上的盐粒，转向克洛克达尔，“你可真有口福，鳄鱼。”  
“谁说不是呢，”克洛克达尔看向国王，“我该感激国王的恩惠。”  
国王摇了摇头：“您言重了。阿拉巴斯坦的人民会永远感激您的庇护，令他们远离海贼的灾厄。”贝尔能从国王的脸上的每一根肌肉读出他的真诚，沙漠的王同样拥有沙漠般广阔的胸怀。

晚宴已经上过最后一道甜品，是沙漠榛果搭配月末草调制的精致点心，再淋上香梅酱的冰淇淋。  
狼藉的杯盘被撤走，长桌清洁一新。侍者重新为每个人斟满掺了酸柠果和香料的冰水，这是沙漠里最佳的解暑饮料。伴随着悠悠点燃的熏香，他们展开一场酒足饭饱后的短暂谈话。

“首先，我为这次唐突的邀请深表歉意，克洛克达尔卿，”国王说，“请容许我向您介绍本次会面的缘由。”  
“愿闻其详。”克洛克达尔朝他颔首。  
而在国王再度开口之前，德雷斯罗萨王又举手做了补充：“是我临时起意让寇布拉陛下邀请你的，如果你有什么可怪罪的，就算到我头上……”他朝国王做了个手势，“我说完了，寇布拉陛下，请继续吧。”

“正如您所见，阿拉巴斯坦饱受干旱的困扰，长期需要从别的国家进口食粮，”阿拉巴斯坦王坦诚相待，“而德雷斯罗萨王愿向我国伸出高贵的援手，他的船队能运送货物，确保航线的稳定和安全。”  
克洛克达尔微微点了点头，表示接受国王的说词，转向德雷斯罗萨王。  
“而你又想获取哪些东西？”他问。  
“那罗哈拉是伟大航路入口最大的深水港，”德雷斯罗萨王说，“我的货物从四海而来，将在这里补给、中转，再运到各个岛上去。”

“你能运什么？”

“一切。即使你要的是德雷斯罗萨的新鲜玫瑰，我也能将它封在冰雪里送过来，”德雷斯罗萨王手肘置在桌子上，杵着下巴，“保证就跟刚摘下来一样，馥郁芬芳，鲜艳欲滴。”

“所以最关键的问题是……你需要什么？”

克洛克达尔沉默不语。贝尔看到他的手指在桌面上轻轻敲击，微微歪着头，眼睛斜视着右上方，像在斟酌自己的回答，贝尔确定他一定想到了什么，因为那双眼睛忽然间亮得要命——然后克洛克达尔终于露出一个浅淡至极的微笑。

“赌徒。”雨宴的老板说，“把世界各地的赌徒运过来吧。”

他像是开了个友好的玩笑，使得两位国王都笑了起来。而德雷斯罗萨王笑得尤其开怀，艳红的羽毛大衣狂舞般抖动，他本来就坐姿不正，这下身体仰得太靠后，令人担心他随时会从椅子上滑下去。

“那您决定用什么来交换呢，克洛克达尔卿？”德雷斯罗萨王用上了尊称，却和之前克洛克达尔的那声陛下一般，殊无尊敬之意。  
“寇布拉陛下可是许诺了我在深水港的中转权，您能给出什么令我心动的加码？”  
德雷斯罗萨王说完，贝尔看到克洛克达尔的下巴微扬，带出一点俯视的傲慢来。  
“是你找我会面吧，”他吐出一口烟，“你看上我的什么了？”  
他们像是在继续将那个玩笑话开下去，但似乎又在其中掺杂进了一点真意。贝尔看向自家的国王，发现国王也在倾听他们的对话。隔了不久，他们就听到了德雷斯罗萨王的回答。

“未来。”德雷斯罗萨王轻轻地说。  
“你所注视的未来。”

克洛克达尔眨了眨眼，贝尔看到那双深邃的眼眸微微阖起，他的目光被挡在睫毛后边。  
“可以，”克洛克达尔将雪茄置在烟灰缸边缘，烟烬整齐地断开、掉落，“玫瑰和赌徒，我都要了。”  
“成交，”德雷斯罗萨王干脆地拍拍手，“浓郁到令人窒息的玫瑰、命悬一线的赌徒，他们天生就是绝配。”  
“先生，”德雷斯罗萨王说，嘴角泛起一点商人的狡黠，“您真是好眼光。”

此时夜晚的钟声已然敲响，阿尔巴那的中央大钟浑厚地回响在整个宫殿上空，一下、两下……总共九下。

“好了，先生们，”国王站起身，身后的侍者上来为他撤走座位，“舟车劳顿让人大脑疲倦，而美酒佳肴使人心情陶醉，这种情况下可不适合谈正事。”

侍者带领他们走出宫殿，和国王做最后的闲聊后，他们互相道别，休息整顿，为第二天的正式会议做准备。  
寝殿已经为客人们准备好，而克洛克达尔婉拒了，他此刻就将回到雨地的寓所里。贝尔能看出国王并没有感到意外，这向来是克洛克达尔的行事风格，拒绝多余的好意和恩惠，既不谦卑也不僭越。况且对克洛克达尔而言，每一粒沙子都是他的化身，每一弯沙丘都是他的路标，他在沙漠上来去自如。

他稍稍欠了欠身，就背向众人离去了，他墨蓝色的身影很快就消失在宫城里，只留下一缕即将被风吹散的雪茄烟雾。

而德雷斯罗萨王则被贝尔引领着，走向他今晚的休息处。走到一半时，德雷斯罗萨王停下了脚步。  
“这可真漂亮啊，”他仰起头，看向天空，“沙漠上的夜空。”  
“确实如您所言。”贝尔顺着他的目光看过去，璀璨夺目的星子组成了波澜壮阔的银河，整个天空都是绮丽的星光在缓缓流动。  
德雷斯罗萨王从喉间哼出低沉的笑声。  
“我改主意了，”他说，“我得去趟雨宴。”  
“您现在就过去吗？”  
“是啊，谁不想到伟大航路最大的赌场一掷千金呢？”德雷斯罗萨王点了点头，他还仰视着天幕，“况且我已经达成了一笔交易——他要赌徒，我现在就送一个赌徒过去。”

贝尔知道，以他们的能耐而言，这种程度的临时起意只是微尘般的小事。

“你最好祈祷我今晚输个精光，”德雷斯罗萨王看向贝尔，嘴角扬着惯常的笑，“那样明天寇布拉和我的交易就会更容易。”

“您说笑了。”贝尔微笑，手执在胸前朝他行了一礼，“一路顺风。”

“没错，”德雷斯罗萨王漫不经心地回答，扬了扬手，“我会的。”

在话音落下之前，德雷斯罗萨王高大的身影就消失了。

此刻，在广袤无垠的星空之下，只剩贝尔一个人伫立。紧绷的神经此刻终于松懈下来，贝尔有些释然地叹了口气，再度仰头看向天际旋转闪烁的星子，只觉得笼罩夜空的星辰从未如此美不可言。他不懂得占星术，自然不知道这些错综复杂的星星会将这个国家引向何方，正如他算不准这场重大的会面，又将在多大的程度上改变这个国家的命运呢？

沙漠的夜风吹过，卷起贝尔的白袍，送来一阵难以解读的呢喃细语。

贝尔闭起眼睛，在那些难解的星盘图下亲吻自己项链上的勋章。他是阿拉巴斯坦的守护神，不论如何，他都会守护好这个国家。

阿拉巴斯坦的太阳会照常升起。

END


	14. 【唐鳄】魔术师和他的幸运观众

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔术师明X观众鳄

克洛克达尔站在剧院巨型的展板前，某行字跃进了他的眼睛：

——魔术不会失败。

——只有成功，才是魔术。

这行字压在某张侧脸的剪影上，剪影放得很大，充斥了整个画面。能看出是个鼻梁高挺、轮廓分明的男人脸，正微微扬起看向展板的边缘。可能辨认的也仅仅只有轮廓：因为他脸颊的其余部分完全被扑克、火焰和阴影填充，仿佛正是这些东西组成了他的骨架和血肉。

克洛克达尔手中的VΙP门票也同样印着这幅画面，只是上面的信息要浮夸得多：本世纪最伟大的魔术师——堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥将为您献上最精彩绝伦的表演。  
克洛克达尔对这位魔术师一无所知，他也不是什么魔术爱好者，之所以他会出现在这场表演的大门口，只是因为合作伙伴答谢了这张据说很难搞到的门票，而经过思索之后，克洛克达尔觉得来看看也无妨。

距离演出开始还有段时间。夜晚的风凉爽舒适，克洛克达尔站在门口的吸烟区点了支烟，准备靠吞云吐雾来打发时间。他眼睛扫到一些业余魔术师们在四周闲逛，不时拉上路人表演临时起意的街头魔术，致力于将这个夜晚变得更加奇幻。而在烟雾从克洛克达尔眼前散去之时，也确实有人走到他面前，向他出示一叠纸牌。

“请选一张。”对方说。

于是克洛克达尔叼着烟，配合地从那沓牌里挑了一张。借着夜色，他看清楚那是张红心A。  
“再做个记号吧。”对方递过来一支笔，克洛克达尔在牌上画了只简笔鳄鱼，把牌交还给对方。  
“你也是来看表演的吗？”对方边洗牌边问。  
“差不多吧。”克洛克达尔答得很敷衍，此时他才抬起眼睛看向对方：男人很高，穿着连帽衫，戴着鸭舌帽和奇怪的墨镜，脸上露着的部分都端正好看。  
“再挑一次。”对方说，把手牌再次摊开在克洛克达尔面前。于是克洛克达尔随便抽了一枚——果然是那张画了鳄鱼的红心A。不过这次除了克洛克达尔自己的鳄鱼图画之外，还有几行龙飞凤舞的小字：一个名字、一串数字。  
“令人印象深刻。”克洛克达尔挑着眉，手指翻过来，将牌面展示给对方看。  
“这就是魔术师的好处了，”对方微笑，金耳钉和白牙齿都在闪闪发光，“能让搭讪显得不这么老套。”

“表演要开始了，”男人朝克洛克达尔招招手，“我得先进去了。”

看着那个高挑的背影走入剧院，克洛克达尔吸了口烟，更仔细地端详手上的纸牌和那串文字。

——堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥。

克洛克达尔有些讶异地笑起来，把燃尽的香烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，转身走进剧院的大门。

舞台上没有任何阴影，从屏幕、墙壁到地面全是一片纯白，使人联想到无影灯照射下的手术台。表演准时开始，今夜的主角出现在台上，穿着白西裤和白皮鞋，披着艳红羽毛大衣的上身却未着丝缕，结实的胸腹肌肉在灯光下显得流畅漂亮。一樽玻璃水缸正缓缓从地面升起，作为暖场，他将上演一场脱逃秀。

“接下来，我希望有观众能参与到我的小把戏之中。”

他在舞台上踱步，那巡视台下观众的样子显得神秘而傲慢。他从屏幕上打乱的随机数中抽选两个数字组成座位号，于是聚光灯打下来，正正好罩住克洛克达尔。

“请吧，这位先生。”

克洛克达尔沉下嘴角。他不喜欢这种抛头露面被曝光的感觉，但此刻全场的观众和工作人员都在注视他，期盼他走上台去，他只得叹了口气，认命地站起身。  
台阶有些太高了，多弗朗明哥走过来，伸手拽住克洛克达尔的胳膊帮他登上去，当他完全站定在舞台中央时，四周响起了观众的窃窃私语——这位幸运观众脸上的伤疤和他的英俊同样吸睛。  
多弗朗明哥脱掉羽毛外套，打了个响指，助手适时地递过来一件衣服：纯白色的拘束衣，黑色的扣带从各个接口处复杂地垂下来，袖口也被完全封死。他展示给台下的观众看，又示意克洛克达尔检查它是否动过手脚。

“也许您能帮我穿上它？”

于是克洛克达尔绕到多弗朗明哥身后，展开双手，将那件衣服在多弗朗明哥赤裸的胸膛前拉开。

“请吧，”他对着魔术师耳语，“这位先生。”

多弗朗明哥低沉地笑，抬起两只手穿过袖口。克洛克达尔将衣服拉起来裹住他的肩膀，抽紧衣服领口的皮革束带，像为情人戴上项链那样，轻柔地扣上他后颈的金属锁扣。  
多弗朗明哥动了动脑袋，像是在确认扣锁的状态，他的动作带起小小的风，克洛克达尔闻到他浓郁的香水味，和他本身一样张扬个性。

七八个扣锁沿着多弗朗明哥脊背的线条往下排列，以一个严谨观众该有的态度，克洛克达尔下手完全不留余地，每条皮革都被他拉紧到无情的地步，听到多弗朗明哥不适地倒吸气，他心情舒畅地抚平对方肩膀上的衣褶。  
“你有点恶趣味。”多弗朗明哥悄声评价，拘束服紧箍着他的身体，勒出他饱满的胸肌和漂亮的腰线，而他身上的热度正隔着薄薄的布料灼烧克洛克达尔的指尖，使这位冷血的观众微微勾起唇角。  
“或许吧。”克洛克达尔愉快地回复，同时他手上也没闲着，牵着纵贯脊柱的束带穿过锁扣，多弗朗明哥被他拽得不由自主地挺直身体，向后仰头。  
多弗朗明哥双手交叉抱住自己的肩膀，形成一个环抱自己的姿势，黑色的拘束带绕过肩膀和手臂确保他的双手不能再动。在执起他手上的皮带时，克洛克达尔感觉到手指被对方隔着衣服有意无意地勾住，但瞬间就松开了。也许是因为这个小动作，也许是因为舞台的大功率灯光烤得克洛克达尔额角流汗，而台下的观众还在起哄让他系得再紧一些，他又把扣针往后摁了一个眼孔。随着清脆的咔嗒声，多弗朗明哥现在已经被完全锁住。

“剧院的后门有人卖花，”在观众的倒吸凉气和啧啧惊叹之中，多弗朗明哥瞥了眼克洛克达尔，提高了自己的音量：“如果有人准备恭喜我逃脱成功的话，我想这个信息对你们会有用。”  
“有人会考虑的。”克洛克达尔为多弗朗明哥戴上纯黑的眼罩，手指划过他的眉弓确认位置是否正确。  
“这太黑了。”对方抱怨，似乎遗忘了所有的道具都是自己准备的。  
最后是仿照上世纪精神病院的铁笼状头套，一根金属横杠封锁了多弗朗明哥的唇齿，他不得不咬住这根冷硬的金属，任由口水从合不拢的嘴里流下。

大功告成，克洛克达尔退后两步，和千万个观众一起打量自己的作品：惨白的束缚衣和扭曲的姿势让多弗朗明哥有种非人感，他就像棺桲中的木乃伊，或是天生畸形的诡异雕塑，而眼罩和笼套让他变得脆弱茫然。  
助手询问他是否准备完毕，多弗朗明哥没法再说话，只能沉默着点了点头。随后又他脚腕上的铁链哗啦作响，将他悬空倒吊而起，从头开始一点一点地缓缓浸入同样悬空的玻璃水箱。黯蓝色的液体掺了颜料，比起墨水更像是不见光的深海，正涌动着蚕食他的身体，从发丝、下颌到胸和腿，直到他被完全吞没消失无踪，只有铁链露在水面之上。现场已经鸦雀无声，每个人都胆颤心惊地注视着悬空在台上的玻璃箱——其中浸着一个看似即将淹死的疯子。

看起来十足疯狂。

克洛克达尔注视着水棺，看着液体在玻璃上翻起浪花。他原本准备看到最后，可手机却不合时宜地响了起来：一条来自他秘书妮可·罗宾的短信告知他接下来有一场紧急会议。他感到有些扫兴，但也并没有什么恋恋不舍的情绪。与工作人员沟通后，克洛克达尔走下舞台，准备从退场通道离开。  
克洛克达尔走过观众席，那些紧张关切的脸映入他的眼帘。身后的舞台传来沉闷的撞击声，像是溺水者在棺中挣扎，每一下都带起观众的惊呼，可这故弄玄虚的表演在克洛克达尔心中引起不了任何波澜，他对魔术实在兴致缺缺，甚至都懒得回头去看。

空气突然静默了。受难者的挣扎已经停止，水波也不再翻卷，像是那个可怜蛋终于别无选择地溺死在了水里。与此同时，退场通道的门在克洛克达尔身后合上，将观众的惊呼隔绝在外。  
为了不影响到节目效果，通道里只有紧急出口标志亮着暗绿的灯，在这片黑暗中，克洛克达尔听到有人正在接近自己，啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声听起来有些粘腻，像是赤脚踩在地上。

“你是要去为我买花吗？”多弗朗明哥的声音在通道内沉闷地回响，仿佛还染着缸中的水汽，克洛克达尔承认这声音听起来很悦耳。  
“这魔术比你的搭讪还要老套，”克洛克达尔诚实地说，“从哈里·胡迪尼时代就开始表演的东西不值得我献花。”

多弗朗明哥在笑。他们已经足够近，克洛克达尔能感觉到他皮肤上潮湿的热气，看到他身体的轮廓镀着一层黯淡绿光。在这片昏暗中，多弗朗明哥低下头，吻住克洛克达尔的嘴唇。

头脑开始发热，多弗朗明哥把克洛克达尔推到墙上，抵着墙深深地吻他，湿润的手指握住他的后脑。而除了对方灵活的舌头和香水味之外，克洛克达尔搭着对方光裸的肩膀，还感觉到水珠滚进自己的脖颈，衬衫的前襟也被染湿。  
“水里的染色剂，”接吻的间隙，克洛克达尔将担忧吐在对方的唇角，“不会洗不掉吧？”  
“是洗不掉，”对方诚实地回答，亲吻克洛克达尔的脖颈，“真抱歉。”  
“那你没花可收了。”  
多弗朗明哥咯咯的笑声闷在克洛克达尔的颈窝里，听起来有些诡异。  
“那真是可惜。”他回答，然后再度堵住那张刻薄的嘴。

这个吻结束的很快，因为在他们身后的门内还有一大群人等待着死而复生的魔术师出场，多弗朗明哥放开克洛克达尔的腰身，不无遗憾地喘了口气。

“我从没像现在这么讨厌工作。”多弗朗明哥说，克洛克达尔在心里表示赞同，这下他真的开始感到恋恋不舍了。  
在多弗朗明哥手指搭上通道门时，他擦去嘴角的水渍，开口问对方：“你喜欢什么花？”  
多弗朗明哥此时刚刚推开一条门缝，门内的金光洒落在他英俊的脸上，令他的笑容显得无比耀眼。

“玫瑰。”他偏头看着克洛克达尔的眼睛回答，又很快将目光收回去。潮水般的欢呼和掌声从那扇门溢出来，今夜的主角朝他们笑着行了个优雅的礼，再度踏入自己的舞台，随后门扉阖上，安静的通道里只留下克洛克达尔一个人。

克洛克达尔靠在墙上掏出手机，让罗宾推掉今晚的会议，他边编辑短信的语句边想，卖花的小摊究竟支在哪个角落呢？

END


	15. 【唐鳄】恶药

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *是奶子文学  
> *有涨奶和泌乳情节

“下一位是……”  
漂亮的女人用影像电话虫把一张脸投在屏幕上，荧幕上的男人圆寸厚唇，古铜色皮肤。  
“出生西海的冷血杀手，达兹·波尼兹，”全周日小姐介绍，“最近在威士忌小镇十分活跃，漂亮的完成了我们交代的任务。”  
听着这场报告，克洛克达尔却有些心不在焉。  
作为巴洛克的老板，能力也好情报也好，克洛克达尔称得上对他们了如指掌，就像棋手闭着眼睛也能摸出自己的棋子是什么样，也能正确无误地把它下到棋盘格里。  
他心不在焉的原因非常私人——他包裹在西装三件套下面的胸膛涨得发痛，彰显着越来越强的存在感，仿佛他出生至今第一次意识到自己有“胸”这个部位。  
当全周日小姐介绍到人妖冯·克雷的工作报告时，胸乳传来的坠胀感越来越严重了，酥麻和疼痛牵着手爬上他的脊柱。克洛克达尔实在是忍不下去了，他在心里诅咒卡玛巴卡的女王（虽然这和她没有关系，纯粹是头脑发热的迁怒）和多弗朗明哥（没错，一定是他），他毕生所学的脏话像瀑布淋在他们头上，一人一半。  
他让全周日小姐自行安排他们的奖励和晋升然后让她结束报告，毕竟他才不要在自己的副手面前勃起。  
全周日小姐看着耐性变差的老板，露出一个微笑，然后合上文件告辞了。而在全周日小姐踏出门的后一秒，克洛克达尔就拨通了电话虫。

“你昨晚在我身上放了什么鸡巴东西？”克洛克达尔劈头就问，十分儒雅随和。  
“嘿，”多弗朗明哥的声音带着沙沙声，在抗议他粗鲁的用词，“我没给你放东西。”  
“放他妈屁。”  
“好吧……准确说，我没给你的鸡巴放东西，”多弗朗明哥说，“是奶子。”  
克洛克达尔骂了一句很难听的粗口，多弗朗明哥在电话那端啧啧赞叹他在脏话方面的创造力。  
“你现在在哪？”克洛克达尔问。  
“正展开一场沙漠旅行。怎么，想加入我？”  
“给你五分钟，”克洛克达尔靠进皮质的软椅里，恶狠狠地用嘴撕掉一支雪茄头，深吸一口，“滚回来收拾你的烂摊子。”  
“五分钟可不够，”多弗朗明哥说，他那边传来呼呼的风声，“你可以找几个妓女帮你吸出来，或者就这样一直保持下去。”  
克洛克达尔沉默不语，再不要脸的大海贼在这事儿上都会感到犹豫，顶着一对突然出现的大胸冷着脸杀人不眨眼？扯他妈淡吧。  
“……十分钟。”克洛克达尔耻辱地退让了，他手掌撑住额头，雪茄被他吸得嗞嗞响。  
“怎么，真就非我不可？”电话那头的男人显然获得了极大的满足，声音里全都是可恶的笑意。  
克洛克达尔觉得辣耳朵，他脾气本来就坏，现在这种处境更是让他变成了真正的鳄鱼，亮出凶猛的尖牙，逮谁咬谁。  
“你还真喜欢在这方面占口头便宜啊，”于是克洛克达尔冷笑着开口，“缺爱的小混蛋。”  
“就凭你这张嘴，我改主意了，”多弗朗明哥说，“五分钟，五分钟后我就会操死你。”

克洛克达尔在此时猛然撂了电话，站起身从酒柜里拿出酒瓶给自己倒了杯酒，仰头一口气灌下。辛辣的酒精令喉管和大脑都在烧，克洛克达尔用袖口擦掉流到下颌的酒液，感觉自己浑身上下热得发烫。  
他抽掉自己的领巾，脱掉马甲。看到衬衫已经明显不合身了，胸膛前的布料被绷起紧紧的褶皱，扣子似乎下一秒就会弹出去。克洛克达尔心烦意乱地解开它们，也确实拽掉了一两颗扣子。  
他从衣襟的间隙里伸手进去，尝试着抚上那个痛痒酸胀的部位，就算指腹轻轻触到，都仿佛都有细密的针扎。他呲牙咧嘴地叼着烟，手指无比小心谨慎地从胸肌滑落到乳头，发现那个地方更加的与平日不同了：因为胸乳涨大变硬，他红肿的乳头已经陷进了乳晕，藏在那一小条细缝里若隐若现，仿佛某种未经开苞的色情玩意儿。  
而且乳头似乎在分泌什么东西，不太多，但确实是在往外冒，像透明的油脂，手指擦上去感觉滑腻腻的。克洛克达尔倒吸了一口凉气，又开始在心里诅咒对方。  
真是想什么来什么，克洛克达尔听到窗外有风声呼啸，于是他抬起右手一挥，沙砾猛地撞开玻璃窗，风便从大敞的窗户灌进来——带着阿拉巴斯坦的风沙，也带着德雷斯罗萨的阳光。  
克洛克达尔右手朝着窗户竖了个中指，意图当然不是展示他手上大颗的宝石。蹲在窗台上的金发男人跳下来，大衣在他身后扬起。  
“操你的，多弗朗明哥。”  
“是我操你，克洛克达尔。”

多弗朗明哥悠闲地走到克洛克达尔身边弯下腰，带着点好奇地观察他的状态：向来齐整利索的雨宴老板此刻上身衣不蔽体，胸肌在白衬衫下半遮半掩，但能看出轮廓明显变大。  
“哇哦，”多弗朗明哥伸出手指，戳了戳他的乳晕，“都陷进去了。”  
“解释一下。”克洛克达尔抓住他的手指捏得咯咯作响，骨节在哀嚎，多弗朗明哥吃痛地皱起眉。  
“凯撒开发的一点新药，”多弗朗明哥用细线绑住克洛克达尔让他不能动弹，抽出手指甩了甩，“助兴用的，你知道我有些桃色产业。”  
克洛克达尔元素化脱离线条，沙粒又在多弗朗明哥身边聚拢成型，克洛克达尔伸手去抓他的脖子，被多弗朗明哥覆上武装色的手握住。  
他们都没什么杀意，但谁也不想冒险，谁知道对面的混蛋脑子里在盘算什么恶毒的计划？  
“据受试者反馈，这东西用起来很爽，而且很难得没什么后遗症，”多弗朗明哥继续解释，放开了克洛克达尔的右手示意自己没有恶意，“我觉得我们也该试试。”  
“爽个屁。”被疼痒麻肿涨折磨得痛苦不堪的克洛克达尔对此表示严重质疑。而且情况越来越严重了，他的额头开始冒汗，嘴唇都能感觉到自己吐息的热度。  
“那是你自慰的技术有问题，老混蛋。”多弗朗明哥拎起克洛克达尔的腰把他抱到桌子上，挤进他的双腿之间。冰冷的木料令克洛克达尔打了个激灵，大腿条件反射地夹紧了多弗朗明哥的腰。

然后舌头舔上来了，湿软温热的感觉让克洛克达尔浑身一震，猝不及防地叫出声，又很快被他恼怒地闷在喉间。而多弗朗明哥边舔边窃笑，显然被他的反应娱乐到了。  
多弗朗明哥沿着他的锁骨舔到他的胸肌，那里现在比平常更圆润饱满，柔软又不可思议的坚硬，绷紧的皮肤下甚至能看到青色的血管。  
“你腰都在抖。”多弗朗明哥指出，他的舌头正慢条斯理地绕着乳晕打圈，手指则拢住另一边揉捏，粗糙的老茧有些硌人，而对方涨大的胸肉被从他的指缝中挤出来，显得格外淫靡。  
克洛克达尔整个胸乳都被多弗朗明哥搞得湿哒哒的，多弗朗明哥的舌头走到哪里，就把火烧到哪里，而他舔过的地方则因为水汽吸热，正散着丝丝的凉意。多弗朗明哥甚至用上了牙齿，叼起一点点皮肤拉扯，在齿间轻磨。  
克洛克达尔不得不承认多弗朗明哥真的很会，他施予的感觉混合着疼痛和酸胀，还有无法抵御的快乐。  
克洛克达尔咽下唾液，颇有些无奈地叹气。他天生就是享乐派，纯粹的快感动物。对他来说忍耐疼痛很容易，但快感却不行。胸部还在变得更难受，坠胀感越来越强烈，而多弗朗明哥那狡猾地避开最敏感的乳头、只抚慰周围的乳肉的恶心行为无异于隔靴搔痒。  
“……！”克洛克达尔原本想出声指点一二，但阴茎突然被多弗朗明哥隔着西裤抓住，逼出他一声惊喘。  
“你变得好硬啊，你刚才就这么边勃起边跟你的助手谈正事儿么？”多弗朗明哥脸上的笑十分刺眼，“这也太淫荡了。”  
克洛克达尔说不出话，只是皱眉。他下身早已经顶出了鲜明的形状，被剪裁得当的高档面料绷得发痛。前列腺液正不停地往外渗，克洛克达尔能感到自己内裤已经粘腻得一塌糊涂，他不自觉地挺腰，喘着气用阴茎去蹭多弗朗明哥的掌心。  
但令人失望的是，多弗朗明哥很快缩回了手，似乎成心不想配合克洛克达尔的动作。他手指拨开克洛克达尔前额的头发：“别误会，我只是确认一下状态……也许让你射精根本不需要用到这儿呢？”  
克洛克达尔仰头翻了个白眼。欲望陡然落到空处的感觉实在磨人，但克洛克达尔不得不承认，在性事这方面多弗朗明哥推陈出新的速度比他的军火研究要快多了。而和多弗朗明哥比起来，克洛克达尔自己甚至可以用老派来形容——这很不可思议，但却是真的。因此，克洛克达尔姑且还是对他抱有期待。  
但垃圾话还是要说。  
“不行就换人，”擦掉睫毛上的汗，克洛克达尔斜着眼看对方，“这岛上妓女可多得是。”  
“你确定？妓女要过来可不止五分钟，你忍得了？”多弗朗明哥微微抬起头，上下打量半躺在办公桌上的克洛克达尔：他此刻衣襟散乱，并且敞露着一对涨大的胸部，结实的肌肉上全都是汗，反着潮潮的光。  
“真该让阿拉巴斯坦的人民看看他们的英雄现在的样子。”  
多弗朗明哥的浑话不起作用，克洛克达尔对此嗤之以鼻——谁他妈做爱不这个样子才是有问题，而谁又会向大众直播自己的性爱过程？况且他实在没什么耐心了，右手往下探就要去摸自己的皮带扣，被多弗朗明哥捏住手腕。

“射精可无济于事，”多弗朗明哥捏了捏克洛克达尔鼓胀的胸部，“得要让这个地方射出来才行。”  
这实在是超过了克洛克达尔的知识范围，他停下动作，疑惑地看着对方。  
“还记得几年前德雷斯罗萨的泳池派对吗？”多弗朗明哥观颜辨色，看到克洛克达尔眉头越皱越紧，知道他完全忘了。多弗朗明哥叹了口气：“你这薄情的老混蛋，对我们相处的日子真是一点不挂心。”  
“别装深情，”克洛克达尔一针见血地指出，“也别扯开话题。”  
“当时有位哺乳期的女士，深深为涨奶而困扰，”多弗朗明哥继续说，手指沿着克洛克达尔胸腹肌的中线往下滑，在肚脐处划了个圈又折上去摸他的胸，“……没错，就是你现在这样。”  
“她教了我一些小技巧，我得以为她排忧解难。”  
克洛克达尔眯起眼睛，他还是第一次听到能把玩别人奶子说得这么清醒脱俗的。  
“首先，得先把这个地方弄出来。”多弗朗明哥再度俯下身，这次是真真正正含住了乳尖的部分。克洛克达尔能感觉到他的舌尖从乳晕的间隙里湿滑地溜进去，勾起来舔陷在里面的乳头，用有些粗糙的舌面摩擦乳头前端。  
克洛克达尔手指握住多弗朗明哥的后脑，深深地呼吸，感觉大脑开始一阵阵的发晕。多弗朗明哥探进去的舌头还在搅动，令克洛克达尔产生乳头被对方用舌头操了的错觉，克洛克达尔揪着多弗朗明哥的头发，不知道是该把他拉开还是按得更深。  
乳头和乳晕已经被唾液濡得相当湿了，接着多弗朗明哥用嘴去吮吸，把内陷的乳首吸出来，像在深吸一口烟。乳头被他的舌头故意咂得啧啧作响，克洛克达尔背上起了片鸡皮疙瘩，一方面是因为爽，一方面是因为恶寒。  
“别出声，”克洛克达尔发现自己说话有点困难，出于掩饰，他停顿了会儿，把垂到眼前的发丝撩到脑后，“怪恶心的。”  
多弗朗明哥哼出低沉的笑声，舌头立起来坚硬地点在乳尖上戳刺，克洛克达尔的呼吸不自觉被他的节奏带着跑，当他终于放开那只乳头时，红肿的乳头已经再度冒出来，颤巍巍地挺立着了。一缕银丝粘腻地从上面牵到多弗朗明哥赤红的舌尖又啪地折断，落在克洛克达尔的皮肤上。  
接下来另一边的乳尖也被他同样很好的照顾到了。多弗朗明哥停下来，看着两只挺立的乳头，像餍足的兽类一样舔了舔指头：“现在你到处都在勃起了。”  
“操，”克洛克达尔喘气都有点颤，手也没了力气，现在他完全倒在桌上了，“这真他妈……”  
“你现在似乎很想被我操。”多弗朗明哥捻起克洛克达尔的乳头打圈按揉，扯起来摩挲，然后他看了看克洛克达尔鼓鼓囊囊的下身：如果这不是深色裤子，那现在就能看清楚被打湿的一小片布料。  
“你很少说出什么中听的话，”克洛克达尔笑笑，“这句是个例外。”  
“谢谢夸奖，”多弗朗明动了动手指，无形的细线再次捆住了克洛克达尔的手脚，“不过还不到时候。”

克洛克达尔因为体液和汗水的关系无法元素化，只能等着看对面的男人究竟还想耍什么花招。细线游走在他的全身，尤其是胸乳的部分，锐利的线连同部分衬衫布料一起，将克洛克达尔的胸肌捆成更突出的形状，在乳肉上勒出紧缚的痕迹。  
“你不知道你自己看起来有多色，鳄鱼。”多弗朗明哥赞叹地摇头。而克洛克达尔满脸的“倒也不必如此”，但和控制狂做爱，确实就得做好这种准备。  
线在多弗朗明哥的操纵下逐渐接近，勒住克洛克达尔挺立的乳头，刺痛和快感同时逼近。但这还不算完，线条挑起一个角度，像昂起头颅的蛇，然后，钻进了乳头中央的小孔。  
疼痛感像在胸膛的深处点了一颗炸弹，尖锐的细线在乳头内里旋转着往前挤，火辣辣的刺痛一直延伸下去。克洛克达尔此时知道为什么多弗朗明哥要先把自己捆起来，不然自己至少踹断他一根骨头。  
“傻逼，给我停下！”克洛克达尔在性爱中很少喊停，但现在这场面实在是太过诡异，严重超过他的接受范围。  
“这叫疏通，你这没文化的老混蛋。”多弗朗明哥左手拉出一条弧线，操纵细线在里面来回进出抽插。细线像在克洛克达尔的胸乳里搅起一场风暴，伴随着可怕的疼痛和酥麻，他仿佛听到什么东西在里面被捅得咕唧咕唧。  
克洛克达尔整个人绷得像根铁棍，额头青筋暴起，他昂贵的桌子被他的手指撕下来一块，木屑纷飞。  
“你是要上战场吗？”  
听到多弗朗明哥的调侃，克洛克达尔转过眼睛去瞪对方，又因为汗和泪模糊了视线。  
而当多弗朗明哥的手和舌头再一次覆上来时，克洛克达尔当真被异样的疼痛和快感搞得有些失控。他咬牙切齿，表情狰狞又恍惚地呻吟着，还能从牙缝里挤出声音来骂多弗朗明哥混蛋，倒是忙得不可开交。  
克洛克达尔变得太热了，多弗朗明哥感觉自己在舔吻一块火炭。他在克洛克达尔的胸膛上留下鲜红的牙印，手指顺着对方被药物刺激胀大的胸腺往下捋，察觉到似乎有什么涨到极致的东西即将要爆发。  
“啊哈，”多弗朗明哥将热气吹在对方敏感的乳头上，“你我都应该期待之后的场面。”  
克洛克达尔没回答，而天色忽然昏暗起来，细密的沙子浮起来萦绕在他们周身，大颗的沙砾被狂风吹起从窗外掼进来，砸得玻璃噼啪作响，溅在多弗朗明哥身上。文件、酒瓶被吹落一地，碎得到处都是。

克洛克达尔的意志与这片沙漠相连，他的混乱就是沙漠本身的混乱。

于是多弗朗明哥把克洛克达尔的右手又吊得远了一些，他可不敢确保这神智不清的恼怒混蛋会不会顺手把他吸干。相比起来，他左手上的钩子反而不足为惧。  
尖锐的风沙割伤了多弗朗明哥的脸颊，留下一道血痕，他伸舌舔去滚落下来的血珠，听到自己呼吸粗重，承认自己也兴奋不已。他们的下身此刻紧贴着，多弗朗明哥确认了对方和自己的状态都同样高昂。  
克洛克达尔明显已经没心思再说别的话了，他大张着嘴断断续续地喘气，脸上的伤疤扭曲着，脖子仰得很后，连眼睛都有些往上翻。多弗朗明哥见过他无数次即将高潮的表情，唯有在这时候，他简直性感得要命——破开所有的伪装与矫情自饰，袒露出一种兽性又残酷的性感。  
比如现在，也许某地正在掀起一场沙尘暴，而这夺去无数人命的天灾的起因，居然是因为天灾本人被操得太爽。多弗朗明哥被这个想法逗得有些想笑，他放开天灾的乳头，过去啃咬他失去血色的唇。

“好了，”多弗朗明哥悄声对他说，手指曲起来，那些看不见的细线完全绷死，“我觉得差不多了。”在他眨眼的同时，那些线条就像来时那样突然地撤了出去。而液体就随着饱经折磨的甬道往上涌，就像拔掉了香槟的瓶塞，只是没有那“啵”的一声。  
这刺激比之前还要强，乳白色的液体正从克洛克达尔的乳头淌出，无形的快乐带得他痉挛的身体往上抬，被垂坠感极佳的上等西裤包裹的大腿肌肉寸寸绷紧，夹着多弗朗明哥的腰不由自主地用力，从膝盖到铮亮的鞋尖都绷成一条直线。

他迎来了一次高潮。

多弗朗明哥深呼吸平复自己的情绪，满意地看着这一切，心里想自己或许应该给凯撒加薪了。他凑过去舔了舔克洛克达尔还在颤抖的胸膛，舌头卷了些液体送进口中，浓烈的腥气和奶味儿令他皱了皱眉。  
“味道没我想象的那么好。”他用指头把它们在克洛克达尔的皮肤上涂开，在他漂亮的肌肉上留下乳白色的痕迹。多弗朗明哥稍稍直起身体，克洛克达尔抬头看他，金眼睛意外地有些迷离，似乎有点不能理解他想做什么。  
“如你所愿，”多弗朗明哥解开克洛克达尔的皮带，粗暴地拽掉他的西裤，“我准备操你了。”  
听到这句话，克洛克达尔稍微清醒了一点，他懒洋洋地躺在高潮后的余韵里，朝多弗朗明哥勾了勾手指。  
“来。”  
他汗湿的脸上露出傲慢的微笑。

而第二天才是克洛克达尔真正想杀掉多弗朗明哥的时候，因为他每走一步路，衬衫就会把他红肿的乳头磨得生疼。

END


	16. 【唐鳄】趟着趟走，两步一回头

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些舞

·FLAMENCO·

“偶尔，”多弗朗明哥把羽毛大衣从肩膀上扯下来扔到一旁，解开那套深色西装外套的纽扣，“我是说偶尔，也得让你这老混蛋开开眼，对吧？”

他半侧身站定，挺直腰背沉下肩膀，架起双臂缓慢地向上抬，挑起的手指在空中划出一道圆润的线条。他身型高挑修长，像个颇具美感的雕塑，而德雷斯罗萨的阳光从窗外洒进来，镀在他的金发上闪闪发亮。

这时他动了动指头，无形的线条滑过，乐音就从唱机里淌出，此刻显得更像是从他指尖淌出，同样裹挟着金色的阳光，悠缓而绵长。几声拨弦作为开幕，其后渐强的提琴低沉肃穆得就像他拢起的嘴角，却听得出暗潮汹涌的味道，他仰头深呼吸，闭起眼睛等待着。

他随着第一声鼓点迈出了步子，铮亮的皮鞋“嗒”地磕在地板上，和节奏卡得恰到好处。比维拉琴暗哑的弦音扫过，预示着接下来是旋步和转圈。他干脆利落地执行着舞步，没有乌木响板，于是他用响指代替，拇指擦过中指打出声响，声音也显得潇洒自如。

鼓声开始加速，他腰身回拧，垂坠的西装下摆就扬起漂亮的弧线。现在他上身板正持重，微收的下颌带出点俯视的傲慢，而脚步却热烈又奔放。他肌肉流畅而紧绷的腿每步都踏出十足的韵律美，鞋跟清脆敲击地板的声音像下了场暴雨，却没有雨的无序和嘈杂。他是个完全的掌控者，从步伐、动作、甚至到心脏的每一次跳动，都被他自如地操纵着。

这是那位亡国的公主手把手教他的舞蹈。他们的教学是种非正式的、隐秘的教学：在王宫的寝殿里，那只白皙的柔美臂膀合着舞蹈的韵律潜进来，扣紧他的十指，或是握紧他的臂膀，在上面留下悲伤和欲求的痕迹，而紫罗兰精妙绝伦的舞就凝固在上面。

这支曲子激昂又绝望，奔放又仓惶，寂静的死亡和神经质的狂热被鼓点和提琴完美交融，由多弗朗明哥来演绎真是再合适不过了：这位业余舞者无需想象，也无需揣摩，他只需要——呈现，忠实地呈现。呈现他本人的一切，以及他带给世间的一切。

音乐缓下来了，他缓慢而有力地倾斜身体，弯曲膝盖，腰腹拉出漂亮的线条。他扯起外套的衣襟，像斗士拽着自己的红绸，像英雄撩起自己的披风。他将视线投落到地面，展现出他轮廓分明的沉静侧脸，此刻他又是一位沉思者了。

而后他脚步一踏，乐音像是被他的鞋尖碾碎了，突然消失不见。而在这倏忽而至的寂静中，他旋转手腕，挑起来，像在头顶绕出优雅的花，最后又从脸前竖直滑落而下。手臂的阴影短暂地遮住了他的面容，而那微微竖起的食指在经过嘴唇时，恰似一句噤声的忠告。

他将这短暂的间歇当作休止符，不再继续下去了。他抹去鼻尖细密的汗珠，伸手扯开衣领摘掉领带，在再度响起的热烈音乐中，他勾起笑容，朝着自己唯一的观众伸出手。

“Shall we dance？”

·TANGO·

“你那种舞，”克洛克达尔吸了口雪茄，缓缓评价，“我们两个人可跳不了。”

“那就换，”多弗朗明哥说得轻描淡写，看来是有十足的自信，“关键是你会什么？还是你什么都不会？”

克洛克达尔嗤笑一声放下雪茄，把玻璃杯里的残酒饮尽。

“我学这些玩意儿的时候，”他握住多弗朗明哥伸过来的手，从椅子上站起身，“你还在悲惨的玩泥巴。”

他们走到房间的中央，多弗朗明哥手抚上克洛克达尔的腰身，另一只则扣紧了他的手指，和那些冰冷的宝石戒指紧贴着，克洛克达尔的金钩就置在多弗朗明哥的脖颈，尖锐地贴着他鼓动的脉搏。

“真危险啊。”

“又死不了。”

音乐被多弗朗明哥切掉，短暂的静默后，新的曲目响了起来，他们一个低着脑袋，一个则仰起头，金眼睛注视着墨镜后的浅色双眸。

于是钢琴和弦奏响，伴着有节奏的掌声，他们挪动脚步，以相连的手指为轴，转了个半圈。而当克洛克达尔第三次踩上多弗朗明哥的鞋面时，对方朝克洛克达尔皱起眉。

“你看起来很生疏，”多弗朗明哥前倾身体，迈出脚步，“只有话说得漂亮。”

“我平常可不是这个位置。”克洛克达尔皱了皱眉，还是顺应了对方引导后撤脚步。

比起之前那首曲子的奔放随意，此刻钢琴的音色在重复、重复，低沉又无限的重复，染着压抑和自持的味道。他们逐渐进入状态，步伐加快了，多弗朗明哥带着对方前进、后退、侧滑。他们在房间中央绕圈摆动，如果按照原本的舞蹈，与他共舞的是一位身着火红裙裾的女士话，此刻应该已经在大理石地板上绽放出娇艳的鲜花了，而他们则显得冷硬得多，男性搭配男性，西装对上西装，连步伐都带着一种灰黑色的锋利。他们对视，又漠不关心地偏头侧开，专注自己脚下的步伐。

小提琴响起来了，为乐曲里逐渐掺进一点缠绵悱恻的滑音。多弗朗明哥将他们相连的那只手举到克洛克达尔头顶，对方挑起眉看他。

“还得转圈？”

“当然。”

克洛克达尔叹了口气，拽着多弗朗明哥的手，鞋尖点地旋身，身段利落而迅速，矫正了刚才因为对话而错开的节拍。多弗朗明哥吹了声口哨，像是在赞扬。

乐曲节奏在重复中上升，在重复中激昂。克洛克达尔撤开步伐，金钩滑下去勾住对方的腰。

“交换。”他面无表情地宣布，于是他们的位置调转了，现在引领前进路线的是克洛克达尔。他们风格不同，多弗朗明哥的引领是张扬的、攻击性的，迈出去的角度极端又吊诡，绕出眼花缭乱的圈。克洛克达尔则沉稳直接得多，每一步都是精心计算的恰到好处，没有质疑，缺乏犹豫。和火烈鸟的绚丽不同，鳄鱼的每一次滑动四肢、漾起水波，目的有且仅有一个：捕食。

克洛克达尔的金眼睛、他耳朵上的金饰、他的金钩是他身上的亮色。他微阖眼睛，神态自若，暗色的身形仿佛潜藏在每一枚沉重的乐音里，他的步伐也是静水深潭的、老派的、矫饰的。

你能从中看出什么？

什么都看不出。

只有多弗朗明哥对他的锋锐和危险心知肚明，他随着对方移动、错步，偶尔也不可避免地踩到对方的鞋尖，招致一个嘲笑的眼神。

管弦乐的齐奏将乐曲推向高潮。一切都在舞步的交错中旋转，唯有对方纹丝不动，身体温度从相连的掌心传过来，也能听得见心跳，看得见衣襟下的胸膛在起伏，闻得到对方的香水味。

多弗朗明哥向后仰，构成一个在舞伴的紧搂下下腰的姿势，透过墨镜，他看到倒悬的天地，而克洛克达尔的左手和那只金钩正有力地扶着他的后腰。

“你太高了，”克洛克达尔说，“这样看起来很不协调。”

多弗朗明哥露出他标志性的笑容，小腿勾住克洛克达尔的大腿，上等的西装面料交缠摩擦。

“没办法，”他说，“我平常也不是这个位置。”

此时曲子终结，他们的动作像一个不太完美的谢幕，于是他们直起身分开，平复气息，又坐回到原来的地方，晒太阳的晒太阳，抽烟的抽烟。

而下一只舞的邀约，就不知道要等到什么时候了。

END


	17. 【唐鳄】夜船

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 歌、行船、哀悼

你很难见到这样的盛景。

无数的海军军舰和形状各异的海贼船只从被毁坏的正义要塞马林梵多一同出发，在海流上并肩航行，然后四散到伟大航路的各个角落去。没有杀声震天，也没有炮弹尖锐地破空而过，在海军和海贼之间只有沉默，无尽的沉默，唯剩船只们五彩斑斓的旗帜在风中猎猎。

先前的那场战争令许多船身已经破烂不堪，龙骨截断，这些残缺不全的海上棺椁载着活人也载着死人，摇摇晃晃地航向新世界，也航向海底无尽的深渊。

整个儿世界都乱作一团，白胡子的领地火光四起，凶暴的观众们烧杀抢掠热血沸腾，唯有这场战争的中心处是一片残垣断壁的沉静。不论海军还是海贼，他们都是战争狂热燃烧后剩下的残渣，是见证了宏大悲哀之后的幸存者，他们只是在哀悼这场死亡本身。

——谁没有亲朋，谁没有挚友？而又有谁不是父母的孩子？

驶离海港之时，有军舰鸣起了长笛，也有人哼起一只老歌，海盐腌渍的嗓音在晚风里隐隐绰绰——是海贼的曲子，带着酒馆里常有的那种漆黑油腻的肮脏，诉说美酒和魔鬼将宝藏掩埋的古老故事。而夕阳的残光也就在此时完全落入了海面，天色转暗，星辰浮现，船只亮起灯来，被油帆布裹成朦胧的橘黄，看起来遥远飘忽，像燃在水面之下的火。

——乞丐、小偷、妓女……他们尚还活着的孩子，乘着这船火航行，去往远方。

在这浅夜里传来哒的一声轻响，这声音并不比一只海鸟落在木桩上要大多少——多弗朗明哥落到一艘小型的海军护卫舰，从铁栏杆跃到木质的船板上。他步伐矫健身姿轻快，彰显出他内心的满足和喜悦，鲜血淋漓的混乱仍然在他的血管里鼓荡，战争的骤然止歇是他小小的遗憾，但目的已经达到了——他已预见新的时代劈波斩浪撞向混乱，更胜往昔的混乱。

多弗朗明哥走过船舷，船身上都是火药和跳弹的焦痕，船尾被整个儿轰碎了，显得凄惨无比，也带来了进水沉没的危机；距离极近的大型帆船漆黑的轮廓遮蔽天空，投下比夜色还浓重的阴影，几乎完全覆盖了这艘小舰艇。

有什么东西磕到了船身，多弗朗明哥低头看去，是盛在木碗里的白蜡烛，被暗色的水波托着上下起伏，细小的烛火明明灭灭。多弗朗明哥撇了撇嘴收回目光，这种海贼式的感伤向来与他无缘。

于是他径直往前走，嗒嗒的脚步惊动了这船上的守夜人，西海的杀手从瞭望台跳到他面前，黝黑的肤色几乎与夜色相融，恪守着忠诚护卫的职责，连眼神都带着夜的凉意。他们彼此打量了一会儿，对方沉默着侧过身，为他让出道路。在他们擦肩而过时，多弗朗明哥能感受到对方的目光一直黏在自己背后，他无所谓地耸耸肩，转进舱内，从漏水的冰箱里翻出两瓶冰镇朗姆。

船头向来是一艘船上风景最好的地方，没有船帆遮挡，没有桅杆阻碍，只有无垠的大海和天空。不出多弗朗明哥所料，克洛克达尔就站在那里，墨色的大衣被风扬起，搭在栏杆上的手指间烟雾缭绕。

夜晚的航速不算快，船尖轻柔地破开海面，在黑暗中泛起不可见的涟漪，只听得见水波清响，巨木吱呀，感觉到船身摇晃。百艘船航在他们前面，也有百艘船行在他们后面，带来烛光和渺茫的歌声。这使多弗朗明哥想起了某个传说，讲述海妖和水手，以及永世徘徊在雾气中的幽灵。

多弗朗明哥朝那个背影走过去，而克洛克达尔转了转头，斜过眼睛：他用这双眼睛看大海看沙漠，看广阔辽远的天空也看微不足道的尘土，看他的敌人，也看他的朋友。此刻，这双金黄的眼睛穿过稀薄的夜幕，落在多弗朗明哥身上。

即使他此刻显得狼狈，即使他已经有很多年未曾像这样航行在大海上，克洛克达尔看起来依旧胸有成竹——他冒充过沙漠的英雄，又成为了罪人和囚徒，但当他的鞋尖踩到海船的那一刻，他就又是船长·克洛克达尔了。

“多弗朗明哥，”夜风带来的水汽扑在克洛克达尔脸上，他伸手抹开，“你找不到路了吗？”

“别装得你好像知道往哪走似的。”多弗朗明哥嘲笑，他从口袋里掏出某件东西扔给对方，克洛克达尔抬手接住。

“是记录指针，我猜监狱里没这玩意儿，”多弗朗明哥走到克洛克达尔身边，看着对方收起那枚指针，“给你省了点事儿，对吧？”

克洛克达尔嗤笑，这个动作似乎牵动了他唇角的裂口，他小声地倒抽了口气，舔了舔唇上的血痂，多弗朗明哥被他的小动作逗乐了。

“我想你没看过这船上的厨房，他们的伙食真是夸张，”多弗朗明哥把一瓶冰朗姆递给克洛克达尔，“你猜怎么着，他们甚至有冰激凌机。”

“你怎么不盛一点过来？”对沙沙果实能力者而言，海风实在太过潮湿粘腻了。克洛克达尔咬掉瓶盖灌下一口酒，酒液冰凉顺滑地滚下喉咙，货真价实的液体粮食总算冲淡了点他的不适。

“早让炮打坏了，”多弗朗明哥靠到栏杆上，手指挑开另一瓶酒，“顺便提醒下，你的船在沉。”

鳄鱼不置可否地嗯了声，又转回去看向前方。天幕流动着星辉，世界亮得如同白昼，而船头海洋女神的手正指向那些旋转不停的星辰。

——哟吼……高举骷髅旗帜……

在海洋的暗处，有人在这么唱，是海贼在哀悼他们的父亲和兄弟。

多弗朗明哥看着克洛克达尔专注的侧脸，想起自己曾亲手切掉过这颗脑袋，看它掉在地上，化成细碎的沙砾。明明是几个小时前发生的事情，可在这样的暗夜里回想起来，却总觉得遥远而不真切。

这时船逐渐驶出了近海，海岸消失不见。荧绿的光从幽暗的水面之下透出来，是生物的脚爪掠过的痕迹。

——我们永垂不朽……

哀悼之歌至此完全住了声，尾音消散在了夜空里。巨型的海王类在海的荧光中穿行而过，发出鲸鱼般的长啸，预示着这里不再是人类的地盘，已经由彻底由大海接管。

克洛克达尔显然没什么说话的心情，只是喝酒，而多弗朗明哥一脸轻松，背靠在栏杆上晃晃悠悠。自始至终，多弗朗明哥都是幸灾乐祸的观众，是有利可图的局外人，而这位原七武海现在几乎一无所有，称得上是形单影只。财宝和船都消隐无踪，只坐着某艘随便抢来的破船在大海上漂浮，还因为底舱漏水而在缓慢地下沉——但这一切于克洛克达尔而言只是肩膀上的尘土，轻轻一掸，他就能再次光鲜亮丽了。

现在困扰克洛克达尔的是疲累，深重的疲累。从因佩尔当到马琳梵多，不间断的越狱和作战令他的精力和体力都消耗巨大。而当战争落下帷幕，绷紧的弦一旦松懈，想要再打起精神就没这么容易了。在铺天盖地的困倦面前，克洛克达尔不得不遗憾地承认，自己不再像年轻时那样精力无穷。

没有哪个词比强撑更适合解释他现在的状态了，他眼皮沉重，大脑发懵，连雪茄的香气都没法使他提起神来。

而倦意还在被酒精更进一步地蒸腾，克洛克达尔感觉手脚发软，像是浸泡在舒适的温水里。视线开始模糊，他眯起眼睛打了个哈欠，唇上叼着的雪茄掉进了海里。不知何时，手中的残酒连同酒瓶掉在甲板上咕噜噜地滚远，像是融进了黑暗。

叹了口气，克洛克达尔放任自己往旁边靠了靠，正好倚在了多弗朗明哥的身上，感觉到对方暖烘烘的羽毛大衣以及坚实的肩膀。

“不是吧，”多弗朗明哥皱起眉，质疑对方的酒量，“才一瓶而已。”

克洛克达尔的手摸索着伸过去，竖起食指抵在多弗朗明哥的嘴唇上。

“闭嘴。”克洛克达尔闭上眼，挪了个更舒适的位置，再次打了个哈欠。

这时水域已经开阔，航船们四散而去，那种摩肩接踵的拥挤感已经消失无踪。稀疏零星的黑铁们在水幕和天幕之间显得更加渺小，浩瀚的星河像是完全流进了海水里，让人产生天地倒悬的错觉。多弗朗明哥不讨厌这样的景色，即使它完全与血、火焰和杀戮没有丝毫联系，他也不会觉得无聊。不如说，正是这样的景色能暂时消弭他那漆黑的愤怒，令他获得了久违的平静。

多弗朗明哥看向身边的男人，注意到海风吹动了他头顶的一小撮发丝，像凭空生出一簇柔软的海草。

“鳄鱼，”多弗朗明哥轻声细语，“你要去哪？”

听到多弗朗明哥的声音，克洛克达尔微微睁开了惺忪的眼睛。他没能理解对方的话语，因为他脑子里一片恍惚，正莫名地萦绕着那支歌，海贼的歌，旋律像是从海底升起来，带着湿气飘到脑髓里去——高举骷髅旗帜，我们永垂不朽。

看克洛克达尔没有回话，多弗朗明哥伸手到他眼前晃了晃：“鳄鱼混蛋，还认得出我是谁吗？”

“别他妈瞎晃，”克洛克达尔从愣怔中回过神，挥开那支手，手指虚晃的残影加剧了他头脑的昏沉，“混蛋火烈鸟。”

多弗朗明哥笑起来，肩膀抖动，羽毛簌簌地蹭过克洛克达尔的面颊，有些痒。

航船越行越远，温度骤然下降，海面蒸腾的热气也踪影不见，露水的味道更加潮湿了，星辰开始闪烁起红光，夜风也褪去温和，变得刺骨。

“海上要起雾了，”多弗朗明哥伸手拥住对方，凑到他耳畔，“你的船也许会走失。”

而克洛克达尔只是勉强撑着自己不至于完全滑到对方怀里，或者滑到地上。他垂着眼，注视多弗朗明哥近在咫尺的双眸，将它们和熠熠生辉的群星一同印在自己眼底——多弗朗明哥实属多虑，他可是海贼船长，怎么会不清楚自己的船将航向何方？

“担心你自己吧，”克洛克达尔低声嘟囔，抚上对方的脸颊，“多弗。”

他们交换了一个吻。

不同于二十年前的那场汹涌澎湃的大雨，这个新旧时代交替的夜晚天气晴朗，繁星闪烁，以今夜为界，新时代上升，迎来万丈光芒；旧时代下沉，被咸冷的海水淹没，葬到阳光照不到的海沟深处。

对多弗朗明哥和克洛克达尔来说，今夜也许是至今为止，也是从今往后唯一一次这么接近对方。他们怀着对时代的追思和期盼，在这艘将沉之舰上共度夜晚，享受一场交欢。而到了夜雾散尽，晨光亮起，他们又会分开，回到各自的航线上去。

这并非什么蓄意而为、刻骨铭心的分离，纯粹只是因为他们都有更重要的事要做而已。

END


	18. 【多弗朗明哥中心/唐鳄】旧梦

多弗朗明哥在做梦，是某个循环往复无数遍的梦，但他一次，哪怕一次都没有意识到自己在做梦。于是当他醒来的时候，他一如既往地大汗淋漓，浑身发抖。

在梦境长年累月的陪伴下，他已经习惯从中惊醒了。因此他在睁开眼的瞬间就知道自己已经醒来，现实是现实，梦魇是梦魇，梦的效力猛然褪去，像海浪退潮，露出无垠的荒地。虽然冷汗未干，惊喘未停，但他知道自己此刻躺在自己的床上，躺在德雷斯罗萨的宫殿里，四周是宜眠的黑暗和静谧。多弗朗明哥从床上直起身，脱掉汗湿的衬衫径直走进浴室。

以前他可没有那么从容。在他第一次为梦魇所困的时候，他几乎是惨嚎着从破烂不堪的床铺跳起来的，而被手足无措的父亲抱在怀里的时候他也在挣扎、推拒，拼命远离那些虚幻的热火和疼痛。

“没事了，多弗，”他的父亲梦呓般地重复，轻柔地捋他的背，“没事了，那是梦而已。”

多弗朗明哥虚弱地靠在父亲的胸膛上，汗浸透了父亲的衣服前襟。他的意识逐渐醒转，鼻腔充斥的血肉烧焦的气味逐渐被尘土和刺鼻的药水所取代，热火和黑烟也变成了脏污的墙壁。只有疼痛像是从梦里延续出来，使他忍不住尖叫。尚且年幼的多弗朗明哥抬起颤抖的双手，模糊的视线只看到看到厚厚的、被血染红的绷带。

父亲，他迷迷糊糊地想，您都把我变成什么了？

后来他再没摆脱过这个梦。每次醒来都如出一辙，尖叫、挣扎，然后有父亲用温水替他擦脸，有弟弟痛哭流涕地安慰。但这一切对他无济于事，他从未第二次入睡过：他总是独自蜷坐在角落，披着破烂的毯子对抗夜晚的寒意，感受愤怒在内心深处滋长。他把目光投向从破窗洒进来的月光，投向自己除了伤疤一无所有的双手，投向呼吸平稳、相拥而眠的家人——有时，堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥在此刻会想起母亲。

而从他杀了父亲的那一晚，事情就改变了。再度惊醒的时候他从枕头底下掏出那把枪，对准了刚从门外进来的男人，对方连忙举手示意自己无害，同时大声喊出他的名字——堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥。而他花了好一阵子才认出那是托雷波尔，不久前向他宣誓效忠的男人。

“呐呐，杀掉吧，”托雷波尔慢吞吞地朝多弗朗明哥行了个滑稽的礼，“把让您做噩梦的人都杀掉吧，我们的王。”

于是那个夜晚被火和鲜血完全点燃。鲜艳的红色印在多弗朗明哥的墨镜上，而他只是撇着嘴，沉默地看着逃遁的人群，心里却没有什么大仇得报的快感。那一片区域几乎被他们烧成灰烬，而噩梦却没有被这灰烬掩埋。他仍然会回到那个弥漫着血腥和热火的梦境，而现在他每次醒来都会去握那把枪：杀人机械藏在柔软的枕头下，而指尖触碰到这柄凶器的冰凉能将多弗朗明哥从虚幻中拽出来，得到安宁。

“您的一切都是正确的，即使是噩梦。”维尔高坐到他床边，这位与他同龄的男孩脸上还粘着章鱼肠，眼神同样被墨镜遮得密不透风。

“这证明您高贵的愤怒永不止息。”

他的家族还在继续壮大，他的交易逐渐扩张到整个北海。某次醒来的时候，多弗朗明哥看到了Baby 5 。歪戴着可爱蝴蝶结的小女孩拽着他的衣角，仰起幼嫩的脸蛋，眼睛里汪着水，牙齿咬着唇，一派关切到快哭出声的样子。

多弗朗明哥拧了拧脖子，打了个困倦的哈欠。制定计划和不间断的航海让他多少有些心力交瘁，他似乎是直接在大厅的沙发上睡着了。动了动压得有些麻痹的手指，他写满邪恶计划的纸张就从他指间散落到地上。

“别呆在这，”多弗朗明哥抬起手，揉了揉Baby 5 毛茸茸的脑袋，顺手扶正了她的蝴蝶结，“去做点别的事儿。”

“可是，”小女孩嗫嚅着说，泫然欲泣，“谁需要我呢？”

“那就帮我杀掉这次的对手吧，”多弗朗明哥手指点点下巴，嘴角弯起一个笑，“我需要你。”

女孩再度看向他的时候，眼里的光已经被完全点亮了。她擦掉眼泪，拽着小裙边朝多弗朗明哥欠身行礼。

“是，少主。”

而绝大多数时间他都是一个人醒转，模糊的视线里有时是船长室染着油灯的低矮船仓，有时是酒馆楼上陌生旅店的天花板，更多的是他在世界各地的藏身之所，到处都刻着堂吉诃德的骷髅标，像蜘蛛在巢穴留下的记号。

某次他睁开眼睛时，印入眼帘的是印刷品上的铅字。沉重的书本像那个男孩沉重的命运压在他的脸上，白之镇的铅珀雪在他梦境里下个不停，然后被火焰消融。死亡从寒冷刺骨变得热气腾腾，满是黑烟，他就在这样的窒息感中醒来。

这是场午后小憩，阳光在书页上透出些微的橙黄，远处传来家族成员们训练对战的刀剑交加，衬得电话虫的卟噜卟噜显得异常刺耳。多弗朗明哥烦躁地灌下酒水，接起电话。

电话虫变成了乔拉的模样，有着尖刻的眼神和飞扬的眉宇，正以轻佻的嗓音向他密告一场逃亡：男孩已经跑到码头出准备出航，被家族成员拦截。

“该怎么处置呢，少主？”对方问。

那个男孩狠戾的眼神和那场铅珀雪又在多弗朗明哥的脑海浮现，他放松身体，再度靠回躺椅，像是看到了什么有意思的东西，紧绷的唇角缓和了。

“是吗，”他说，“把罗带过来。”

而最糟糕不过在克洛克达尔身边醒来。他们很少同床而眠，并且随着年岁的增加，多弗朗明哥做噩梦的概率也变得很少——但这种事儿哪怕碰上一次，都足够令人尴尬了。

浅眠的鳄鱼几乎是在床伴的噩梦刚开始时就已经神志清明，而回过神的多弗朗明哥看见鳄鱼杵在枕头上，带着微笑饶有兴致地注视自己，毫不怀疑对方已经围观全程。于是多弗朗明哥也没费心去追问对方到底听到了什么、看到了什么，而自己又是否泄出过那些软弱的呢喃和求饶。

“这可真罕见，”克洛克达尔评价，指尖探过来沾了沾多弗朗明哥的眉心，“什么事居然能让你心绪不安？”

多弗朗明哥没有回答，而克洛克达尔看来也不关心问题的答案。他们向来十足冷漠又十足默契，他们不在意彼此的内心隐秘，但一个眼神就能决定下秒他们是拥吻，还是站起身去开瓶好酒。

现在，多弗朗明哥刚刚从浴室里走出，冰凉的水流冲走了一切的汗水和粘腻，冷却了发胀的头脑。他光裸着上身，披着羽毛大衣坐在窗边。他潮湿的金发不断往下滴水，流到鲜艳的粉色羽毛上，再从疏水的羽根淌进脖颈。

离太阳升起来还有很久。在这样的暗夜里，他曾经沿着德雷斯罗萨的海岸线踱步，也曾经途径向日葵的花田，漫山遍野的金黄色花海静默地朝向东方，花盘微垂，等待日出。

当然，他也曾经突兀地出现在紫罗兰的房外。亡国的公主被从睡梦中唤醒，替他打开一扇窗，邀他入内。乘夜而来的男人和待在房中的女人，伴着风声和花香，这场面看起来很像德雷斯罗萨常有的浪漫文学故事，但实际上却南辕北辙。

而今夜的多弗朗明哥什么都没做，他安静地坐在窗边，看向远处深沉的夜色。

与曾经的千百个受噩梦困扰的夜晚别无二致，他只是静静地，等待黎明来临。

END


	19. 【克洛克达尔生贺/唐鳄】Por Una Cabeza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *现代paro  
> *生日甜食  
> *祝克洛克达尔生日快乐

1.

多弗朗明哥心情不佳。  
这很正常，没有人在被情人甩了之后还能感到心情舒畅的。而在他二十多年的人生中，这种情况实属罕见。

他兴味索然地坐在酒吧的高脚凳上，推开了一杯又一杯别人请他喝的酒，婉言谢绝了所有蹭到他身边坐下的红男绿女，这可和他的目的不符，他原本可是准备用一夜情来给自己找点乐子的。  
而原因很简单——没有一个他看得顺眼的。

无聊地灌下一口酒，维奥拉的背影还萦绕在多弗朗明哥的脑海里：她线条流畅的脊背光裸着，迈着属于弗拉门戈舞者的高傲步伐，火红的裙裾在她尖细的鞋跟之上飞扬，像翻起红色的海浪。  
没有不和，没有吵架，只是宣告——单纯的宣告。说出“我不爱你了”几个字后，女人就潇洒地转身离去了。  
她可真是个任性的卡门，多弗朗明哥想，她随心所欲给予，又随心所欲地收回，情热消失后就懒得再回头看一眼。不过多弗朗明哥似乎也没有资格责怪别人，现下他的郁闷更多在于——怎么不是我先提分手呢？

多弗朗明哥抬起手看了看表，指针已经指向午夜12点，他叹着气放下酒杯，终于决定从酒吧抽身离开。

今晚似乎除了自己寂寞的灵魂外，他颗粒无收。

走出酒吧大门，多弗朗明哥鼻尖就触到了夜晚的凉意。今夜实在冷得出奇，让人错觉这不是秋天而是冬日。多弗朗明哥缩了缩脖子，把手揣进卫衣兜里。路上车很少，他感觉自己等了快一个世纪，才终于有辆出租车停在他僵硬伸出的手边，多弗朗明哥几乎感动得落泪。  
他精神振奋地朝着出租车走过去，可没想到有人比他更快：从他前方的暗巷里钻出了两个人，其中一个脚步踉跄，是那种常见的、喝醉了的人的脚步；而另一个人则看起来清醒得多，正扶着醉鬼的胳膊撑着他的身体，快步走到出租车前，拉开车门，费劲地把醉鬼塞进车后座。  
“嘿！”多弗朗明哥的不满被酒精和郁闷放大了，他提高声音，尖锐地指责对方，“没学过排队吗？”

对方在百忙之中抽空瞥了多弗朗明哥一眼。借助路灯的暖光，多弗朗明哥看清男人的长相：黑发向后梳得一丝不苟，鼻骨和眉骨都很高，眼神深邃而冷淡——哦，那道疤，蜈蚣似的疤，从颧骨横跨到另一边的颧骨，几乎将他的脸一分为二。  
“抱歉，”男人低沉的声音不带什么情绪，“太暗了，我还以为只有我们。”  
似乎是酒精影响了他的判断力，在看清男人面貌的一瞬间，多弗朗明哥就感觉自己已经奇妙地原谅了对方，随即颇为大度地接受了道歉。  
“呃，没关系，”他迅速地软化了态度，擦了擦鼻尖，将目光转向车里的那人，“你朋友看起来醉得厉害。”  
“他大概喝空了整个酒吧，”男人把醉鬼的手从自己肩膀上扯下去，“还有我的卡。”  
“我没有醉。”那人猛地坐起身，颇为冷静地反驳。他语音清晰面色如常，如果最后没有打一个响亮的酒嗝的话，他的话语会可信很多。  
“显而易见。”男人嗤笑着把他摁回去，然后毫不留情地合上车门，动作迅捷得像是要把某种可怕的怪物永远关在里面。他朝司机点了点头，于是汽车点火发动，伴着嗡嗡的鸣声，四只轮子缓慢地起步。男人退回人行道，而那位醉鬼趴在车窗沿，几乎整个儿探出上半身朝男人招手，多弗朗明哥看见十字架项链吊在他脖子上闪光，一晃一晃敲得车玻璃叮叮响。  
“再见，鳄鱼，”他表情严肃，像是在做此生最郑重的告别，“生日快乐。”  
“米霍克，”男人点点头，同样严肃地回复，“再您妈的见吧。”  
多弗朗明哥被逗笑了。

引擎咆哮，出租车载着醉鬼乘客绝尘而去。卸下重担后，男人终于放松了肩膀，活动脖颈，从烟盒里抖出一只烟叼在唇上，用打火机点燃。小小的火焰短暂地照亮了他的眉眼，脸上薄薄的阴影泛起油画般的橙色。  
多弗朗明哥继续打量对方，他很高挑，虽然比起多弗朗明哥自己要矮一截，但胜在十足挺拔，裹在深色的长外套里恰如其分。  
出租车已经完全消失在街巷的拐角，周遭又再度安静了下来，甚至路灯兹兹的电流声都清晰可闻。冷夜里连月亮都踪影不见，只剩下两位等车的陌生人相对而立。

“这儿很难等车。”黑发男人靠到路灯杆上，吐出烟雾，又掸了掸烟灰。  
“是啊。”多弗朗明哥表示赞同，“说不定我们会双双冻死，在最后一根火柴里看到出租车。”  
“如果不是我，”男人夹着烟的手指遮住了唇线，像在克制笑意，“你现在应该快到家了。”  
多弗朗明哥耸耸肩：“别太为我伤心，我向来助人为乐。”  
“你一个人吗？”男人问。  
“是啊，毕竟和生日宴不同，”多弗朗明哥承认了自己的孤独处境，他声音有些许低落，“我的前女友只甩了我一个人——呃，或许还有更多人，但我不知道。”  
在这个陌生人面前，多弗朗明哥觉得自己话变多了，也许这也是酒精的作用。对面黑发男人颦起的眉看起来盈满了同情，但他嘴角扬起的弧度让这份同情显得虚伪了许多。  
“你会遇到更好的，”男人说，“我吹蜡烛时会替你许愿。”  
“那真是谢谢了。”

幸运的是，他们没等多久就看到了出租车。小轿车在他们面前闪着灯停下，黑发男人上前利索地拉开车门，斜斜地叼着烟朝多弗朗明哥做了个请的手势，十足的无礼和彬彬有礼在男人的身上得到了奇妙的融合。  
“为您效劳，先生。”这位傲慢的侍童说。

多弗朗明哥伸腿跨进温暖的车内，又回过头看等着为他关门的男人，突然感到一种分别在即的不舍。  
“我在想，”多弗朗明哥往座位另一头挪了挪位置，对上男人的眼睛，“也许我们可以拼个车什么的，那我也不会在第二天的报纸上读到‘昨夜一男子因为等车而在街边冻死’。”  
男人握着车门，挑了挑眉，稍微思索了几秒。  
“听起来像个好主意。”他评价，把还没抽完的半根烟扔到地上用鞋尖碾灭，从善如流地坐到多弗朗明哥身边。  
他们朝司机报出自家的地名，幸运的是，他们的目的地几乎同方向，车会先在多弗朗明哥的寓所停留，接着另一位乘客再顺理成章地继续他的旅程。

多弗朗明哥舒适地叹了口气，放任自己陷进柔软的靠背，歪着头看向克洛克达尔。比起刚才站在路灯下，现在他们的距离被显著地拉近了，多弗朗明哥打量着对方的薄唇、交叠的手指、灰衬衫严密紧实的领口。窗外的光影从克洛克达尔脸上流过，多弗朗明哥闻到他身上淡淡的烟和酒味。这时对方恰好转过头来，狭长的眼睛对上多弗朗明哥的，多弗朗明哥朝他微笑。  
此刻他们才正式交换了彼此的名字，男人念自己名字时声音很好听，“克洛克达尔”这几个音节在他唇齿间滚动，像几颗莹白珍珠轻轻碰撞。  
“我以为刚才你会拿出便携式烟灰盒，再把那半根烟像宝物一样收起来。”多弗朗明哥调侃。  
“这儿可是脏乱差的酒吧后巷，”克洛克达尔回答，“那做法也太格格不入了，我选择融入环境。”  
“所以你真的有烟灰盒？”多弗朗明哥假装讶异地眨眨眼。  
“是的。”对方点头承认。  
他们不约而同地笑起来。

看着克洛克达尔的笑，多弗朗明哥在心里为司机感到抱歉。司机将会少收车钱了，因为多弗朗明哥已经下定决心让这辆车的终点就停在自己家，另一位乘客将不会再有上路的机会。  
然后他确实这么做了。在出租车停到自家楼下的时候，多弗朗明哥邀请对方上楼坐坐。他向来对自己十分自信——谁会拒绝跟堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥上床呢？  
总之不是克洛克达尔。

多弗朗明哥在泡咖啡，听见克洛克达尔在他身后踱步，想必是在打量他客厅的陈设。  
“你在装修？”克洛克达尔问他。  
多弗朗明哥顺着克洛克达尔的视线，看到油漆胶桶放在客厅的墙根，而尚未完工的墙面还裸露着粗糙的砖红。  
“也许因为我搞设计吧，”多弗朗明哥回答，“我喜欢折别人家，更喜欢折腾自己家，不过我一直没想好那面墙该上什么颜色。”  
“这样也挺特别的。”克洛克达尔评价。  
多弗朗明哥看看那面墙，又看看对方，突然也觉得就这样半途停止也不错。斑驳的红砖墙有着苏联式的重工业美感，为房间增添了些许装饰性的粗犷——有点像克洛克达尔脸上的伤痕。

咖啡在瓷白的杯子里卷起涡旋，多弗朗明哥靠在流理台上漫不经心地嘬咖啡。透过氤氲的香雾，余光不经意间瞥见地上尖锐的陶制碎片，新换的木地板满是划痕——它属于一尊设计精巧的彩陶人偶，玻利维亚的旅游纪念品，也许是维奥拉在离开时不小心碰碎的。  
多弗朗明哥郁闷地叹了口气，他向来挺喜欢那件小东西，不然怎么会把它放在展示柜上？

“看来你今天过得挺糟。”房间温度已经升得足够高了，克洛克达尔脱下外套搭在衣帽架上，解开领口的扣子，走到多弗朗明哥身边。  
“可不是么。”多弗朗明哥把咖啡递给对方，有些闷闷不乐地环视四周。突兀，他想，这里的每个地方都显得突兀，充斥着对方决绝离开时的痕迹，仿佛撤走了一幅画，只留下空白墙面和光秃秃的钉子。  
“所以你决定找个陌生人安慰你？”克洛克达尔抬起杯子抿了一口。  
“在遇到你之前，我还以为我找不到了，”多弗朗明哥说，手指伸过去，暗示性地沿着对方握着杯把的手往上滑，“也许你愿意慷慨地把生日的快乐分享给我。”  
克洛克达尔往前探了探身，他们距离变得暧昧，多弗朗明哥甚至能感受到对方的体温。  
“乐意效劳。”克洛克达尔在他唇角落下一个咖啡味的轻吻，低声地笑。

“一夜情就是为此存在的。”

2.

多弗朗明哥并不介意性事前是否洗澡，但是对方态度坚决。  
“我今天接触了太多醉鬼了，”克洛克达尔边往浴室走边说，“不然我会感觉他还趴在我背上。”

等待对方沐浴的时间，就像揭开泡面前那五分钟一样难捱。但事情也有好的一面，多弗朗明哥趁这段时间收拾了自己的卧室，确保等会儿没有东西会破坏气氛：他把没来得及洗的衣服藏起来，捋平皱巴巴的床单，又去捡拾洒得满屋都是的设计稿。在将那些纸片归到书架上的时候，多弗朗明哥的手指不慎扫落了某件东西，它啪嗒掉在桌面上，多弗朗明哥伸手拿起——是个精致漂亮，镶着银边的黑盒子，很小，比火柴盒大不了多少。  
多弗朗明哥有些疑惑地盯着这玩意儿，接着突然想起它是维奥拉赠给自己的礼物。他不知道里面有什么，因为还没来得及拆他们彼此疏远了，这份礼物也就此被遗忘，而此刻他看着盒子上崭新的纸质封口，感觉就像那段回忆般刺眼。  
烦躁地晃晃脑袋，多弗朗明哥动作粗鲁地撕开封口，盒子内细腻的黑色丝绒上躺着对小巧的金耳环，款式典雅大方，在灯光下闪着熠熠的冷光。他捏起一只凑到眼前，发现上面还刻着细细的暗纹，像神秘的筋脉，又像在流淌的熔金。

即使维奥拉是个绝情女人，多弗朗明哥也不得不承认她确实是个有品位的绝情女人。

虚掩的卧室门被客气地敲响，多弗朗明哥回过神将盒子放回原处，说了声请进。接着他的那位露水情人走了进来，穿着多弗朗明哥的薄浴袍，正在用毛巾擦拭自己湿漉漉的黑发。  
“我喜欢你的花洒，”克洛克达尔说，“火烈鸟的造型很漂亮。”  
“谢谢，那确实是我的得意之作。”多弗朗明哥回答，并承认自己一直在盯着对方看，几乎挪不开眼：克洛克达尔冷硬的轮廓似乎被水汽软化了许多，浴袍领口露出他一段脖颈，显得英俊而气质柔和。

多弗朗明哥不合时宜地想到自己的家里应该有把巴塞罗那椅，而男人会半躺在椅子上，在闲暇午后慢悠悠品一只雪茄。

也许下次装修就该这么干，多弗朗明哥想，接着迈出步伐准备去洗澡。而他刚一动身，手就被拽住了。克洛克达尔柔软的指腹正贴着他的手腕，温暖潮湿。  
“我等不了这么久了。”克洛克达尔凑到他身边，朝他眨眨眼，“就这样吧。”

他靠得太近了，多弗朗明哥能闻到他身上熟悉的沐浴露味，水调的香型带来海洋的气息，令人联想起盐粒和贝壳。  
克洛克达尔的脸庞近在咫尺，多弗朗明哥只微微低下头，他们就自然而然地嘴唇相触、舌头探进彼此的口腔。亲吻一个陌生人，品尝一条陌生的舌头永远令人感到新奇，多弗朗明哥睁开眼看着克洛克达尔颤动的睫毛，体会到他吻技精纯，灵巧的舌尖还带着点烟草薄荷的清凉。  
托了彼此都经验十足的福，他们很快就进入了状态。亲吻从克制变得热切，嘴角流泻出来的不仅是热气还有情动的喘息。多弗朗明哥伸手抽掉对方的浴衣带子，从骤然松垮的衣料间隙探进去摸对方赤裸的侧腰，那种沐浴后的洁净触感很好。

比起克洛克达尔的准备齐全，多弗朗明哥反而更像个鲁莽的闯入者。他边吻边推着对方往后退，直到克洛克达尔小腿抵住床沿，他就顺势躺了下去。多弗朗明哥单腿跪上床面，俯身捧住克洛克达尔的脑袋，手指擦过他面颊上的疤痕。  
也许有人会为克洛克达尔惋惜，觉得这狰狞的伤疤破坏了他端正的五官，但多弗朗明哥只是为此着迷。血肉的扭曲赋予了克洛克达尔独特的魅力——像他的名字那样，为他的英俊添上些许蛮横和凶猛。而既然对方没有用来开启话题，那多弗朗明哥也不准备去探究伤疤后面的故事，这对于一夜情来说太过亲昵了，况且他想为自己保留些想象空间。  
于是他放弃了舔舐那条伤疤的欲望（这似乎有些冒犯），转去吻克洛克达尔的耳朵，然后他似乎注意到了什么。  
“你有耳洞，却不戴耳饰？”多弗朗明哥含住洛克达尔的耳垂，说话声音有些含混，“我打赌你戴起来一定很好看。”  
克洛克达尔手指握住多弗朗明哥的后颈，摩挲他短短的金色发丝，像在抚摸一只猫。  
“我很少能遇到合心意的耳饰，”他遗憾地叹了口气，“上一对遗失在某次旅行里。”  
“那可真是——”多弗朗明哥感叹，这时一个想法从他充满激情的大脑诞生出来，“哦，对了。”  
他突然停下动作撑起身，克洛克达尔侧过脸，有些疑惑地看着他赤着脚绕到桌边翻东找西，接着多弗朗明哥又回到了床上，这次他手里握着那个盒子。  
“打开看看。”他递给对方。  
“我猜这是你那位前女友留下的。”克洛克达尔翻转着手中的小盒子，眼睛里多少点带着点欣赏的意味。  
“很遗憾，你猜对了，”多弗朗明哥说，“你要是能带走就真是帮了我大忙了。”  
这种旧情人的遗留物最适合送给一夜情对象，这样既能处理掉心头不快，还能显得自己出手阔绰，而对方也能收的心安理得——不需挂心，也无所谓回礼。  
“但我都拿不准该向谁道谢，”克洛克达尔笑笑，“是你还是你的前女友？”  
“鉴于你找不到她，所以跟我说就好。”

“好吧，谢谢你的礼物，”克洛克达尔啪地合上盖子，随手扔到床的另一边，抬起身亲吻多弗朗明哥，“多弗朗明哥先生。”

“生日快乐，克洛克达尔先生。”

接着他们开始做爱，并惊讶于彼此的身体居然如此合拍。克洛克达尔随着多弗朗明哥的动作摆腰，腰腹部锻炼得当的肌肉收缩又舒张，拉出漂亮的线条，潮湿的发丝蹭在床单上，晕出一小块湿痕。  
多弗朗明哥扶住对方的胯骨，能感觉到他肌肉结实、骨骼坚硬、皮肤出汗粘腻。在性事里，克洛克达尔的一切都恰到好处，甚至连叫床的方式都很讨人喜欢：克洛克达尔声音偏低，这种时候更显暗哑，他低低地喘，又在多弗朗明哥的顶弄下陡然变调拔高，显露出肉欲的欢悦，像从灰里翻出一点艳红。有时候多弗朗明哥会听到他情难自控的感叹不像是英语，夹杂着卷舌和叹息，十足的异域风情，性感得要命。  
床单被克洛克达尔筋挛的手指抓起皱褶，那只小盒子像被织物涌起的海浪偶然冲到了多弗朗明哥手边，他顺手捏住那个坚硬的小盒子，挑开，从里面拿出一枚耳饰。  
“偏过去一点。”多弗朗明哥喘着气，握着克洛克达尔的下颌往右侧了侧，对方微阖着眼，顺着他的力量别过脸，露出遍布潮湿吻痕的脖颈线条，还有那只确实被情欲烧成了红色的右耳。  
高潮在即的时候实在不该做这么精细的活计，多弗朗明哥手有点抖，试了几次才把尖细的针穿过克洛克达尔的耳洞，咔嚓扣上。

多弗朗明哥承认，把这只耳环戴到一夜情对象身上，多少存了点对前女友的幼稚报复心理。可当他真正吻上克洛克达尔的嘴唇时，脑海中的维奥拉就消散了：他只能看到眼前的男人，并在内心赞美这只金饰和对方的气质是如此贴合。

酣畅淋漓地性爱结束之后，他们有些脱力地倒在床榻上，搂紧彼此汗湿的身体，感觉到倦意来袭。  
“你真棒，”克洛克达尔靠在多弗朗明哥身上，金耳环在他耳垂闪闪发光，“我开始庆幸你分手了。”  
“谢了，有被安慰到。”多弗朗明哥闭起眼睛。

3.

当多弗朗明哥打着哈欠醒来时，已是第二天清晨，身边不见克洛克达尔的踪影。他捋了捋头发，心里有些遗憾但并不意外：标准的一夜情就该是这样，夜里他们相拥而眠，亲密无间，而在睁眼之前就像夜露一样蒸发消散。  
他走进客厅，果然如他所料那样空无一人。唯一证明昨夜确有其事的，是流理台上的两只并排放着的白瓷杯，杯底还盛着冷却的隔夜咖啡，他绕过去，把两只杯子丢进水槽。纪念品碎裂的陶片还遗留在地上，但此刻已经无法激起多弗朗明哥内心的波澜。

一个夜晚竟有如此神奇的效力。

后来他时常会想起那个夜晚、那场性爱，想起那位戴着他的礼物离去的陌生人。任何一个意外推开大门的人都不会知道里面藏着什么，正如多弗朗明哥当时也未意识到，这场相遇会在多大程度上改变他的感情生活。  
他开始变得心不在焉，那面墙他没再上漆，保持着裸露而原始的状态。他的情人来了又去，大多都不欢而散。又一次，某位负气的情人裹着风衣怒冲冲地走远，多弗朗明哥站在窗边叹了口气，他总是在此刻感到后悔，不是为了那些情人，而是为了那位仅见一面的男人——当时应该至少要个联系方式才对。后来他去了几次那间酒吧却一无所获，看来对方也不是什么有迹可循的熟客。

当莫奈又一次遇到坐在门槛上长吁短叹的合伙人时，她终于忍不住出声劝对方。  
“如果你终于准备申请破产了，”她满怀担忧地说，“一定要告诉我。”  
多弗朗明哥看着风卷起飘落的枯叶，意识到这世界已然进入深秋，和他的感情生活一样，萧瑟、冷清、充满遗憾。  
“不是破产。”多弗朗明哥忧郁地否认，接着向莫奈倾诉了自己的困扰，感觉自己像个请闺蜜支招的女高中生。  
“先生，你只是在向我炫耀你的艳遇。”染着鲜艳绿发的美女一针见血地指出问题，把手里的文件拍到他胸膛上，“为了不破产，我建议你尽快回到现实来。”  
多弗朗明哥拿起那两页纸，看到是一份设计邀约，来自某个刚成立不久的咨询公司，规模不大，名字令他联想到某种文艺复兴时期的艺术流派。他接着往下翻看，在看到文件的落款时突然猛地站起身，差点撞到莫奈的鼻子。  
“你怎么了？”莫奈吓了一跳，惊疑不定地询问。  
多弗朗明哥紧攥那份文件没有回话，只是盯着那个名字落款看——  
克洛克达尔，是公司老板的名字。  
哦操。多弗朗明哥目瞪口呆地想，这可真他妈巧。

当他被漂亮的黑发女秘书领进对方办公室的时候，他如愿以偿地看到了那个坐在椅子上的男人：黑发一丝不苟，西装三件套派头十足，燃着一只雪茄，再加脸颊上的那道疤痕，比起老板更像是黑帮教父。当注意到他右耳上戴着的金耳环正好是自己送给他的那副时，多弗朗明哥感到尾椎窜过一种奇异的兴奋，不得不用力绷住上扬的嘴角。  
“请坐。”对方用一种公事公办的语气说话。  
咖啡被端到多弗朗明哥面前，接着那位黑发秘书就告退了，房间里只剩下他们两个人。多弗朗明哥看着对方，开始止不住地回想那个夜晚，喉咙一阵发干，他喝了口咖啡润嗓子。  
“怎么找到我的？”努力清除脑海里的绮念，多弗朗明哥问。  
“虽然你们搞设计的名字都很怪，”克洛克达尔把雪茄搁在烟灰缸里，“但可没有几个会怪到叫'多弗朗明哥'。”  
“你居然好意思说别人名字怪？”多弗朗明哥低声嘟囔，然后他突然想起对方或许是他未来的甲方，只得大咳一声作为掩饰。克洛克达尔没什么反应，也许是没听见，也许是装作没听见。  
“聊聊正事儿吧，”克洛克达尔靠进椅背，直视着多弗朗明哥，“关于这份工作委托。”  
克洛克达尔简明扼要地阐述了自己的要求，综合起来就是一句话：把他们无趣的办公环境设计得更像人该存在的地方。  
“找你来多少有些不符合章程，”克洛克达尔说，“但好在我是老板。”

他们的交流很短暂，因为这工作暂且只是个初步意向，而且他们也没有什么真正意义上的旧可叙——总不能夸对方在床上很辣吧？  
在多弗朗明哥起身离开时，克洛克达尔叫住了他。  
“那面墙你最终漆上了什么颜色？”黑发的男人问，狭长的眼睛显得促狭。  
“想知道的话，”多弗朗明哥朝他摆摆手，跨出门槛，“你自己来看。”

他决定现在就去买一把巴塞罗那椅，和雪茄很配的那种。

4.

多弗朗明哥有时候会后悔接了这份工作，因为他几乎没见过比克洛克达尔更难搞的甲方。  
克洛克达尔要求苛刻，有时候甚至显得不近人情，被他推翻的稿子连起来几乎可以绕地球一圈，不仅如此，他还能随时翻阅多弗朗明哥的工作成果——不是每个甲方都能拿到你放在床头的原稿的。

“我赶了一通宵的稿被你否了，”多弗朗明哥脱掉连帽衫，“而我还得挤出时间来和你做爱。”  
“你也可以选择不做。”克洛克达尔慢悠悠抽掉领带，解开马甲扣子，“别说的我好像奴隶主一样。”  
多弗朗明哥勾住鳄鱼的腰，报复性地咬他冰凉的金耳环，直到它升温、发烫，被镀上浅薄的水雾。

“我以为你稀薄的职业道德，”又一次在工作室熬夜赶稿时，莫奈眨巴着沉重的眼皮，哈欠连天，“至少包括一两条……我不知道，比如不和甲方上床什么的。”  
“不是我和甲方上床，”多弗朗明哥灌下提神用的黑咖啡，数码笔划下一道漂亮的弧线，“是和我上床的人变成了我的甲方，这可不算我坏规矩。”  
“或者你至少能用你的魅力折服他，让他早点儿给咱们过稿。”  
“我一直在尝试，莫奈，”多弗朗明哥笔点了点自己的脑子，“虽然人们常常这样说，但大脑和阴茎事实上并没有长在一起，尤其对方还是克洛克达尔。”  
据多弗朗明哥的了解，克洛克达尔的履历表确实令人印象深刻：他在极年轻就做到了集团高管，负责了几起大案子，一年前他决定自己创业，专门为各公司提供起死回生的指导。目前规模虽小，但发展势头良好。

但创业初期代表着事无巨细的忙碌，事实上多弗朗明哥最近见到对方的时间越来越少了，甚至有一次他们刚刚相拥着倒在床上，就听到一阵刺耳的铃声——是克洛克达尔的手机，在桌子上不解风情地震动、尖叫。对方只好从他怀里抽出身，手探到床头柜上抓电话，按开接听键。多弗朗明哥扫兴地等在一旁，从电波传过来的只言片语中拼凑出一场紧急事故。挂掉电话，克洛克达尔捏了捏眉心，脸色很不好看，接着他下床，整理自己被扯得凌乱的衣襟。

“抱歉，下次再约吧。”  
“要我送你过去吗？”多弗朗明哥问对方。  
“不必。”克洛克达尔已经穿好外套。  
看着房门咔嗒合上，多弗朗明哥独自躺回床上，感觉到情热的空气正在一点一点冷却，他突然发现，他们没比第一次上床更亲密多少，而自己也说不出任何挽留的话——还没到那个关系，不是么？

自那以后数日克洛克达尔都没有音讯，多弗朗明哥掏出手机，按开和克洛克达尔的通信往来，发现他们的对话乏善可陈。他想说点什么，却只能把最新的设计稿用邮件发过去，而且并没有收到回复。  
也许是太忙了，多弗朗明哥想，又或许他已经找到了别的性伴侣。他忍不住猜测对方的所在地，是在国内还是国外，是坐在车里还是正乘在飞机上，是在白日衣冠楚楚，还是在夜里呻吟喘息？  
邮件石沉大海，多弗朗明哥开始关注自己的手机，屏幕亮起来又被他摁灭，灭了又被他再度点亮，可收到的都是些无关紧要的东西：新的展会邀约、老朋友的问候、诈骗电话。

“你有点魂不守舍。”莫奈指出，她乐于在案子暂停期间偷闲，她正躺在工作室的软椅上惬意地享受生活，手边摆着一壶精致的花茶，玫瑰和茶叶的香气在空气中氤氲。  
多弗朗明哥只是站在窗边，看着深秋的绵绵细雨落下，感觉这雨丝似乎也滴到了自己的胃上，潮湿微凉，隐隐作痛。  
“我得来一杯。”多弗朗明哥喃喃自语，他绕过去，给自己倒了杯花茶，不顾莫奈的提醒“这很烫”，抬起来一饮而尽。现在他的口腔和食管都被滚烫的热水灼烧，可也许是因为路途遥远，水流尚未抵达他的胃部，那里还是一片冰凉。  
“哦，”他颓然地说，“操。”  
“你也可以去找找别人。”莫奈正往自己手上涂指甲油，白皙的指尖翘起来，对着光欣赏，“你不是一直这么做的吗？”  
“这也太难了，”多弗朗明哥说，“我根本找不到。”  
“可你还没试过……”  
“没用的，”多弗朗明哥断然否认，“找不到。”  
莫奈眯着漂亮的眼睛看向多弗朗明哥，她想了想，又叹了口气，似乎终于丧失了提建议的欲望。  
“你完蛋了。”莫奈眼睛里盈满了同情。

沮丧又持续了几天，多弗朗明哥却意外地收到了远渡重洋而来的礼物—— 一对袖扣，暗红的宝石镶嵌在冷色的金属上，像冻在冰里的一簇火焰。  
他振奋起来，长呼一口气，终于找到了给对方打电话的理由：“这算是补偿吗？”  
“你也可以当做耳饰的回礼，”对方的声音被电流蒙上磨砂的质感，“随你怎么想了……还有，”他声音低下去，“你今晚有空吗？”  
多弗朗明哥笑了笑：“当然。”

克洛克达尔准时出现在了多弗朗明哥家门口，大衣上粘着寒露，看起来风尘仆仆，令多弗朗明哥联想起他们第一次见面的时候，但这不重要——重要的是，他们都迫切地想要继续数日前那场被打断的性爱。

多弗朗明哥把对方压在玄关的墙上，克洛克达尔的脊背磕碰到了某幅先锋艺术的画框，他闷哼一声。多弗朗明哥膝盖挤进他的腿间，感觉对方正在迅速勃起，克洛克达尔仰着头，喉结难耐地滚动着，手正隔着裤子捋多弗朗明哥的阴茎。  
天气好像越来越冷了，隔着布料，多弗朗明哥都能感觉到克洛克达尔手指冰凉的温度。不过这不是什么大问题，热度会从下腹窜上来，一直烧到指尖。  
克洛克达尔被摁在沙发上，脸埋在柔软的靠垫里，而多弗朗明哥已经插得很深，用舌头沿着对方汗涔涔的背脊往下舔，克洛克达尔的呻吟被他顶得断断续续。  
没有思考的余裕了，只是单纯地本能反应。他顶撞得越来越用力，指甲掐进对方腰部的皮肉里，直到彼此释出精液，浑身绵软地交叠在一起。

也许是因为本就劳累，高潮后的困倦似乎对克洛克达尔影响很大，多弗朗明哥坐起身，看着克洛克达尔一个接一个地打哈欠，整个人像是陷进了柔软的沙发沼泽里，动弹不得。  
“你知道我这几天会想着你自慰吧？”多弗朗明哥拽过一条薄毯，盖到对方身上。  
“我也是。”克洛克达尔闭起眼睛，声音越来越模糊，“关下灯，谢谢。”

5.

“就这样吧。”克洛克达尔坐在椅子上，翻看着那叠设计图，“我没什么要求了。”  
“就这样吗？”多弗朗明哥大为吃惊。  
“你指望我说什么？”克洛克达尔问，指节在纸张上敲了敲，“'感觉不对'、'打回重来'，还是'换回初稿'？”  
“我以为你会突然兴起，让我给你加个鳄鱼缸什么的。”多弗朗明哥耸耸肩。  
“这已经称得上完美了，”克洛克达尔坦言，“我挑不出任何毛病。”  
刻薄的老板终于松口了，多弗朗明哥觉得这幸福实在来得太过突然。一旦设计定好了，那么接下来的一切都能顺理成章地继续下去，而事实也正如他所料，具体的改建和装修花的甚至不到定方案的一半时间。

站在焕然一新的办公室里，多弗朗明哥思绪万千，他打量着屋子的每个角落，确保任何一个地方都如他设计的那样简洁明快，又不失优雅格调。  
完美到毫无瑕疵的作品，令多弗朗明哥感到创作完成后的放松自然，还有无与伦比的成就感。他闭上眼深深地吸了口气，睁开的时候，他看到克洛克达尔靠在桌子上抱着双臂，什么都没看，只是看着他笑。  
“恭喜，”克洛克达尔说，“超出了我的想象。”  
是的，多弗朗明哥想，自己所做的这一切努力似乎就是为了这句话。  
“我得请你吃顿饭。”多弗朗明哥掏出手机，预订了晚餐的位置，“感谢你长久以来的折磨。”

而世上有些事情就是这么巧合。  
当他们走到餐厅门口的时候，多弗朗明哥发现了一个熟悉的身影。长卷的黑发铺满肩背，身姿流畅曼妙，穿着红裙踩着高跟，步伐里都是舞者的矜贵劲儿。  
深秋的寒意似乎对她一点儿影响都没有。  
顾盼生辉的紫罗兰似乎冥冥中感觉到了多弗朗明哥的视线，于是这位热情似火的西班牙女人回过头来，朝多弗朗明哥露出一个微笑，招了招手。  
多弗朗明哥轻啧一声，只好走上前去，克洛克达尔饶有兴致的跟在他身边，一副期待看到好戏的神情。  
“这就是你的那位卡门吧，唐·何塞先生？”克洛克达尔小声调侃。多弗朗明哥撇了他一眼，不置可否。  
“好久不见，多弗。”女人和他寒暄，和克洛克达尔也不失礼数地点了点头。  
“是啊，”多弗朗明哥说，“也就几个月吧，我猜。”  
“这外面很冷，”维奥拉指了指餐厅招牌，“要不要进去一起吃个饭什么的？”  
“我们还赶着去看电影，”多弗朗明哥毫无必要地牵起克洛克达尔的手晃了晃，“失陪了。”  
维奥拉笑起来，侧了侧身给他们让出一条路。  
“我第一次见你这么认真。”他们擦肩而过时，多弗朗明哥听见维奥拉说，“也许你已经找到了，而我还没有。”  
“没多少人比得上我了，”多弗朗明哥回复她，“不过我还是祝福你。”  
接着他们就离开了。

“……看电影？”被多弗朗明哥带着往前走，克洛克达尔有些好笑地重复。  
“一个借口，”多弗朗明哥声音有些结巴，“这听起来更亲密点，呃不然她会以为我们只是，呃，普通的商业伙伴关系。”  
他们停在红绿灯口，看着傍晚川流不息的车马和人群，开始思索下一个地方究竟去哪。  
“不如就真的去看电影。”克洛克达尔指了指他们的正前方，“我知道那有家独立电影院。”  
多弗朗明哥有些意外地点了点头。绿灯亮起来，他们和其他人一起跨越斑马线，人们聚在一起过街，然后在人行道上四散而去，朝家、朝餐厅、朝不知名的角落散去，而多弗朗明哥和克洛克达尔走向电影院——哦，还牵着手。  
这是家上个世纪就存在的老式电影院，斑驳剥离的外墙上爬满了藤蔓和苔藓，入口处灯光晦暗，漆成红色的购票窗口又矮又窄。多弗朗明哥不得不将腰弯得尤其低，才能勉强看见窗口里的那位老女士。  
“两张票。”  
戴着橙色船帽，说不定比这电影院还老的女士抬了抬老花镜，颤巍巍地撕下两张票递给多弗朗明哥，露出一个满是皱纹的和蔼微笑。  
“观影愉快，先生们。”

他们进去时荧幕上正在播放一部老电影，零星的顾客散落在天鹅绒的沙发椅上，目不转睛，看得起劲，于是他们随便找了个角落坐下。  
不同于高清4k技术，怀旧式的胶片电影机给影片蒙上了毛玻璃似的质感，朦胧和畸变无处不在，但配上这样的旧日故事却显得刚刚好。  
画面上的男人看起来精神振奋，似乎刚刚发生了什么天大的好事，他握着伞却不撑开，只当做手杖一样挥舞画圈，瓢泼的雨淋在他身上，却浇不息他的洋洋喜气。  
——我在雨中歌唱……  
电影里的男主角在唱，声音里带着老电影常有的夸张。  
多弗朗明哥没看过这部电影，而因为错过了前面的许多剧情，对他来说这种喜悦显得没头没尾，轻飘飘的缺乏代入感。此刻他歪在扶手上，只是在回味克洛克达尔手指的触感。

——我在云端欢笑……

歌声还在继续，多弗朗明哥扭头去看克洛克达尔，想必对方和自己的感觉也一样，和剧情格格不入，浑身不适。  
“真可惜，”多弗朗明哥突然想起了什么，凑到克洛克达尔耳边，压低声音，“我还没和你在新办公室里做过，现在我也没有理由再去了。”

——太阳在我心中

克洛克达尔回望过来，他眼睛被荧幕的光朦朦胧胧照亮，比起太阳更像月光下的水潭，多弗朗明哥感觉自己正在被黯蓝的水波裹挟，浸没。  
“你有时候真是守旧得可以。”克洛克达尔的回答出乎多弗朗明哥的意料，“工作结束了，那你就不能换个身份来拜访吗？”

——我又重展欢颜

“比如？”  
“我的男朋友、情人、交往对象……随便你怎么称呼，我保证没人会把你拦下来。”

——我已经准备好迎接爱情了！

荧幕上的男主角在路灯柱上摆出那个举世瞩名的姿势，但克洛克达尔和多弗朗明哥谁都没有再关注电影了。在昏暗的电影院里，嗅着空气中甜腻的爆米花味儿，他们扣着彼此的后脑接吻。

虽然他们没有费心去看任何一个情节，却吻得如此缠绵，仿佛电影提前落下了帷幕，画面内画面外的情侣们都相拥而泣，皆大欢喜。

6.

随着相处时间的增加，多弗朗明哥知道了克洛克达尔的很多事。  
他知道克洛克达尔家只有他一个独子；知道克洛克达尔小时候在俄罗斯待过很长时间，比起英语，俄语说得更为地道；知道克洛克达尔某种程度上很容易被骗——因为总是想得太多，但神奇的是，被骗并不影响他作出正确判断；知道克洛克达尔很会骂人，他经常被一串俄语砸得晕头转向，而对方只虚情假意地把它翻译为“你真是个好人”——考虑到语气和语境，这显然不可能是真的。多弗朗明哥还不能用西班牙语骂回去，因为克洛克达尔也懂西班牙语，天呐，这个狡猾的商人。

哦，他现在终于知道了克洛克达尔脸上那道疤的来历，远没有他自己脑补的那么扣人心弦、惊心动魄，也不是黑帮火并或是弗兰肯斯坦似的人体研究。克洛克达尔只是淡然又平静地说：“小时候的一场车祸。”  
顺便一提，他说这句话的时候正半倚在那把巴塞罗那椅上抽雪茄，午后闲暇的阳光落在他身上，像个窝在安乐椅里的老派作家。  
“哦，老鳄鱼。”而为了这份十几年甚至几十年前的苦痛，多弗朗明哥走过去给了他一个笨拙的拥抱。  
“都过去了。”他拍拍克洛克达尔的肩膀，安慰道。  
克洛克达尔莫名其妙：“我又不是上周才受的伤。”

多弗朗明哥伸手去捋克洛克达尔耳边的头发，指甲不经意划过他耳垂上的小金属，这令多弗朗明哥微微皱了皱眉——别误会，这不是因为他觉得克洛克达尔戴起来不好看，恰恰相反，他和它如此相配才是令多弗朗明哥内心烦恼的原因。因为多弗朗明哥越来越意识到，自己前女友的赠物戴在自己男友的耳朵上，这件事本身就尴尬又奇怪。  
克洛克达尔显然很中意这对小东西，令多弗朗明哥完全说不出“你不能再戴它了”这种话，但他确实已经为此暗暗担忧了一段时间了。最使他丧气的，还是他至今都没能找到比这幅更配克洛克达尔的耳饰。

但就在前段时间，在克洛克达尔的又一个生日即将到来时，他终于找到了解决方案——首先，他策划了一场旅行。于是现在他们站在圣托里尼的断崖城边，眼前白色的房屋沿着黑红的火山岩排布，参差交叠，有灯火从蓝顶教堂的窗户里亮起。  
克洛克达尔叼着烟，站在9月份地中海气候温和湿润的海风里，伸出一只手制止了多弗朗明哥的喋喋不休。  
“行了，说再多就烦了。”克洛克达尔说。从站到这里的那一刻开始，多弗朗明哥就一直在给他介绍当地的建筑特色，克洛克达尔怀疑自己已经听完了一整本建筑史，至少是个硕士水平。  
被按住嘴唇的多弗朗明哥不得不停下来，他们之间陷入了久违的宁静。多弗朗明哥有些紧张，却没法在用说话来排解了。他看着克洛克达尔右耳的耳环，终于下了决心。  
“还有件事，”多弗朗明哥干巴巴地称赞对方，“我得说，这耳环你带起来真的很好看。”  
“啊，我知道。”克洛克达尔的回复迅速而毫不挂心，他看着海港的方向，注视着远处的灯塔，像是在思索些别的什么。  
多弗朗明哥手伸过去，把克洛克达尔被风吹散的发丝别到他耳后，克洛克达尔侧过脸看着他。接着，多弗朗明哥的指尖滑下去摩挲他戴着耳环的耳垂。接着他轻轻掰开耳环的扣针，将那个冰冷的小金属取下来。  
“抱歉，”看了看手里的耳环，多弗朗明哥朝克洛克达尔露出一个神秘的笑，“也许再也找不到这么适合你的耳环了。”  
克洛克达尔尚未领会这句话的含义，就看见多弗朗明哥面向大海扬起手，以棒球投手的姿势，用力将那个小玩意远远抛出。克洛克达尔下意识伸手去拦，可棒球已然脱手，他来不及了：与大海和天空相比，这金属饰品渺小到甚至看不见它掉落的弧线，令人怀疑它在跌进海水前就已被风吹散，消失不见。  
多弗朗明哥长吁一口气，以胜利者的姿态拍了拍手，轻快地转身，正面朝向克洛克达尔。克洛克达尔用目光谴责对方，而多弗朗明哥只是耸耸肩，从口袋里拿出一只小盒子。  
“我找了很久都没能找到更好看的，”多弗朗明哥慢吞吞地说，“所以我不得不买了别的礼物。”  
克洛克达尔安静地看着那只盒子，可多弗朗明哥却没有交付，他擎着盒子不知道想做什么，手指在空中屈伸，看起来微妙的有些紧张。  
“那对耳环是个敷衍的礼物，没有任何意义，”多弗朗明哥注视着克洛克达尔，声音罕见地有些哑，“……但这个可不是。”  
他一瞬不瞬地盯着克洛克达尔的眼睛，那双深邃的眼睛印着天和海，也印着多弗朗明哥自己的身影。多弗朗明哥感觉自己牙关僵硬，舌头像含了片薄冰，又在口腔里融成了高度数的龙舌兰，醉意使他的脑子恍惚起来，总之是不太听使唤。  
他叹了口气定定神，再次下了决心。于是在爱琴海的咸风里，在海鸥咕咕的鸣声中，在一切浪漫的希腊式或拜占庭式建筑的见证下，堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥缓缓地弯曲膝盖，在克洛克达尔面前单膝跪地，小心地托举起那只盒子。  
“至少，”他轻柔地说，“我找到了最适合你的戒指。”

克洛克达尔只是沉默，海风扬起他的发丝，他眯起眼睛，看着多弗朗明哥，然后叹了口气，欲言又止的神情足以让多弗朗明哥心头沉重。  
而当他再度开口时，于多弗朗明哥来说仿佛经过了一整个世纪。  
“我实在是没什么可说了。”克洛克达尔声音发沉，像海绵吸饱了水。他从衣兜里拿出一个盒子——和多弗朗明哥手上那个很相似——在手指间转了转。  
“我讨厌被人抢先。”  
他有些闷闷不乐。

END


	20. 【唐鳄】自过去而来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十七岁的多弗朗明哥遇到了四十岁的他们

“……我不知道你还有观众。”

当多弗朗明哥清醒过来的时候，首先听到的就是这句没头没脑的问话。他眨了眨眼，接着视线也清晰起来了。光线很暗，在微弱的橘光笼罩下，四处都是不甚明晰的阴影。多弗朗明哥往前踏了一步，感觉自己正踩在什么柔软的东西上——是地毯。  
前一秒他的眼前还是罗格镇的钢铁处刑台、一场枭首、一场冷雨，还有无数狂热的匪徒。而看看现在吧：熏香、帷幔、柔软的床塌，绵软香甜，一个十足奢靡的温柔乡。空气中似乎都沉淀着色欲和欢喜，而床铺上的两个人影则是最有力的证明——身躯纠缠，衣襟凌乱，亲密无间。

他似乎闯入了一场密会。

“不关我的事。”另一个声音响了起来，“仔细看看他的脸你就知道，即使是我也没能耐做到这种程度。”  
感觉到探寻的视线，多弗朗明哥望过去，恰巧被压在床上的男人也正偏着头瞥过来。借着昏暗的灯光，多弗朗明哥看清了对方的长相——是克洛克达尔。  
多弗朗明哥认识这张脸。不如说，任何人在见过这样的人物之后都很难再忘记——阴鸷为骨，刻薄为皮，覆了一层天杀的傲慢。不同的是，面前男人比多弗朗明哥印象中的要成熟得多，线条更加硬朗结实，鼻梁上还多了条狰狞的伤疤。  
接着多弗朗明哥听到克洛克达尔叹了一声，是那种遇到奇妙事件的赞叹：“这可真是太伟大航路了。”  
“可不是么。”克洛克达尔身上的金发男人埋头去吻他的下巴，高挺的鼻梁蹭过他的面颊，“真是惊喜不断啊。”  
这就是最有趣的部分了，多弗朗明哥看着那个金发男人窄长的脸庞想，自己也许比世界上的所有人都要熟悉这副面容：什么时候见到过这张脸的呢？也许是每天早上照镜子的时候吧。  
多弗朗明哥听见金发男人低低的笑，那种低沉的，闷在喉间的笑声也与自己如出一辙，仿佛一场过于荒诞的梦境。  
“如果你是我的话应该能理解，”金发男人朝他说，“恭喜你来到了未来。”

多弗朗明哥此时还尚未踏足过伟大航路，但对航线上混乱的时空交错早有耳闻，于是他很快接受了这个设定，承认对方就是自己的未来。

毕竟灵魂相同，没人会把自己认错。

他看到年长的自己微微挪了挪身体，而克洛克达尔突然发出一声短促的惊喘，这时多弗朗明哥才发觉金发男人的阴茎插在克洛克达尔体内，只是被层叠的衣料掩盖着。  
“别他妈乱动。”克洛克达尔啧了一声，“你想给你自己留点心理阴影？”  
“抱歉，”那个多弗朗明哥毫无诚意地道歉，“手有点麻了。”  
现在多弗朗明哥才真正意识到“‘自己’正在操克洛克达尔”这个事实，他突然感到脑袋有些晕眩，仿佛刚刚灌下了一整瓶朗姆酒。  
“你们，我是说，”多弗朗明哥清了清嗓子，指着克洛克达尔，“‘我’和他，是什么时候搞在一起的？”  
“你刚才在哪？”年长的多弗朗明哥反问他。  
“罗格镇。”  
“那快了，我记得应该是晚上……”年长的多弗朗明哥歪着头，像是陷入了久远的回忆，又去询问克洛克达尔的意见，“你觉得呢？”  
“我不记得了。”克洛克达尔皱着眉头回答。  
“别装蒜，”金发男人咯咯笑起来，“是你请我喝的酒，别不承认。”  
“你非得在这时候谈这个？”  
“这不是'我'在问吗，”年长的多弗朗明哥耸肩，“况且……”  
“这也太离谱……”多弗朗明哥毫不客气地打断，可脱还没说完，嘴巴就被无形的线条封住了。  
“嘘。”年长的多弗朗明哥竖起一根手指，“大人说话的时候，小孩别插嘴。”  
年轻人几乎是瞬间就使出了能力，但那些尖锐的线条在空中就被同样的线条点对点、精准无比地完全击碎，散成微不可见的粉末，而那个金发男人甚至连手指都没动分毫。多弗朗明哥的下一步行动也被线条完全卡住，锐利的细线在他周身游走，像是打量又像是威吓。  
“菜得可怕。”克洛克达尔毫不留情地评价。  
“嘿，”年长的多弗朗明哥反而在抗议，“这时候我还没到二十岁。……不过也确实令我有点火大。”  
多弗朗明哥感觉有血从额前留下，似乎是被擦伤了。这种感觉十分怪诞，像是被自己的能力反噬，自己却而毫无反抗之力。  
“你对自己也这么狠吗？”克洛克达尔把金发男人的脑袋拽回来看着自己。  
“做到一半被打断的滋味可不好受。”握着克洛克达尔的腿根拉开，男人更进一步地压下身体，“现在总该继续了。”  
克洛克达尔扬起头吻他，手滑到男人光裸的胸膛上。年轻的多弗朗明哥听到唾液交换的啧啧声，听到两人满足的喟叹，一吻结束，黑发的七武海擦了擦唇角，挑起眼睛注视着一旁的年轻人。  
“以前怎么没注意过，”克洛克达尔皱眉，“你的防风镜看起来很土。”  
“你这么说可不太公平，二十年前那可是北海的流行款。”金发男人这么说，但还是勾动手指，把那副眼镜连同墨镜一起从年轻人的脑袋上取了下来，看来他其实也赞同克洛克达尔的说法。  
“这样你能看得更清楚点。”他又补充道。  
眼前骤然一亮，多弗朗明哥看到年长的自己宽阔的肩膀上都冒着薄汗，连尖尖的鼻尖上都悬着一滴，摇摇晃晃地正要落下去，却被克洛克达尔抢先伸出手指抹去了。接着他偏过头，感谢般地轻啄克洛克达尔的掌心。  
而似乎是足够自信自己不会做些不解风情的事，多弗朗明哥身上的束缚已经被年长的自己顺手解除，于是年轻人活动着酸涩的肩膀，又往前走了几步——没人再关注他的行动了，那两位先生都有更重要的事情要做。  
被年轻的自己围观做爱的感觉确实有些怪诞，不过当快感涌上来时，一切的不自然都被抛诸脑后了。但对年轻的多弗朗明哥来说这场性爱就新奇得多：目前为止他与那位黑发七武海尚未有所交集，更别提上床了。因此除了接受未来的自己之外，他还得好好消化一下两人已经发展到如此亲密的关系。  
多弗朗明哥感到些许无所适从。即使情有可原，但和那个成熟健美的自己相比起来，年轻人在各种意义上都显得十分青涩——他还处于暴长期，肌肉的潜力还正处在刚刚显露的时候，不太分明，也算不上精悍。只有个头倒是窜得很高，显得长手长脚，高挑纤瘦到比例失当的地步。看着他，你似乎都能听到骨头一节一节生长的声音，预感到将来他得天独厚的身高优势足以令他俯视这世上的大部分人。  
除了体格外，性经验更是天差地别。  
另一位多弗朗明哥的吻、舔舐和抚摸，一切都恰到好处，流畅自如。他似乎是天生的欢愉动物，一个完美床伴。虽然克洛克达尔垂坠的衬衫下摆投落阴影，暧昧地遮住了他们结合的部位，但这位一看就善于忍耐，吝于呻吟的挑剔男人，正被他身上的那位操得止不住地向后仰头，发出充满情色意味的短促喘息。  
他们的泰然自若反而使多弗朗明哥感到一阵尴尬，他不准备再围观下去了。他将注意力转移到别的地方，在房间内边踱步边打量：室内装潢带着鲜明的王室色彩，四处都雕梁画栋，装饰着奢华的织锦绣画，巨大的水晶灯从彩绘的圆拱形的天花板上垂坠而下。他走到窗边，用手指将深红的帷幔轻轻拨开一线，看到碧蓝的海岸线和金灿灿的向日葵田。多弗朗明哥深吸了口气，突然意识到自己究竟身处何处：他在文献里无数次地读到过这样的风景，关于陷于碧蓝之中的海岛之国，关于它童话般举世闻名的向日葵花海。  
——堂吉诃德家族曾经的父国，德雷斯罗萨。  
多弗朗明哥感到有些惊讶，此时他看到花田里走过两位熟人的身影：托雷波尔和迪亚曼蒂，他们是多弗朗明哥的属下，他的臣民，他的死士，为他献上忠诚和生命。  
而那位复国的王子正刚刚结束了一场绵长的情事，多弗朗明哥听到他们满足的叹息，在空旷的宫殿里显得寂静。

“你看到什么了？”  
多弗朗明哥听到金发男人问，看到他嘴角扬起的弧度，于是他回以对方一个微笑。  
“一切。”  
我已取得的一切，我将取得的一切。  
“而且总的来说，看到自己成长得不错，”多弗朗明哥撇嘴，“还怪令人欣慰的。”  
“不过成长的很有限就是了。”半靠在床头，克洛克达尔慢悠悠地补充。  
“看吧，如果你现在就知道他会变成这样的混蛋，”金发男人叹了口气耸耸肩，“也许你会决定从一开始就不去招惹他。”  
“求之不得。”克洛克达尔伸长手臂，从床头柜抓过打火机和一个绿绸雪茄盒，挑开拿出一根，夹在指间朝金发男人扬了扬。年轻多弗朗明哥尚未理解他动作的含义，就看见年长的自己挑起手指，熟稔地帮对方切掉雪茄头。  
“你的脸和左手怎么了？”多弗朗明哥坐到床边。他已经注意到男人的残缺，而他印象里的那个克洛克达尔面颊和双手都尚且完好无损。  
这种单刀直入的问话方式带着少年人的莽撞和傲慢，另一位多弗朗明哥转头看着克洛克达尔，似乎是好奇他如何回答，而克洛克达尔只是慢条斯理地抽烟，看起来没有什么说话欲望。他朝多弗朗明哥招了招手，示意他靠近。  
多弗朗明哥遵从了，随即他感觉到下巴被几根坚硬的手指钳住，温热干燥的指腹正摩挲着自己的脸颊，冰凉的宝石戒指不时擦过自己的皮肤，而克洛克达尔本人正歪着头打量他。他们距离太近了，多弗朗明哥能感觉到大海贼的威压，看到他眼睛里闪烁着玩味十足的光，看到他脖颈和肩膀上尚未褪去的红痕。多弗朗明哥咽下唾液，没来由地感觉到一阵紧张，下意识反握住那只戴宝石戒指的手。  
“你看起来很怀念。”金发男人撩起克洛克达尔汗湿的黑发，“怎么，想让他参与进来吗？”  
“不算介意，”克洛克达尔放开多弗朗明哥，故作怜悯地叹气，“但我没耐心再教你第二次了，一次就已经够累了。”  
“我说什么来着？”男人哑然失笑，“你真他妈是个混蛋。”  
揉了揉被握得有些酸涩的下巴，多弗朗明哥定了定神反击：“就没人问我‘对40多岁男人有没有性趣’吗？”  
“说得好。”年长的多弗朗明哥快乐地赞同，他拿起床头的朗姆酒，斟了两杯，把其中一份递到年轻人手里，和他轻轻碰杯。

他饮下那口绛红的酒液，接着就感觉到什么冰凉的东西落到了自己身上——是冷雨，罗格镇的冷雨。他眨了眨眼，意识到自己已经从那场奇遇中恢复了过来。四周依旧杀声震天，海军和海贼的血溅了满地狼藉，海贼王死在雨里，而无数的死人也倒在雨里。  
多弗朗明哥感觉到有人正从身后接近自己，鞋跟踩在积水的地面上，清脆的声音即使在这样的嘈杂中也明晰无比。  
多弗朗明哥转过身，看到克洛克达尔站在他身后，披着大衣，湿着头发，他一只手握着打火机，一只手挡着火焰避免被雨浇熄，引燃自己叼在唇上的香烟。接着他深吸一口，吐出烟气，朝多弗朗明哥扬了扬下巴。  
“喝一杯？”

END


	21. 【唐鳄】琐碎东西（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *小片段集

01\. 甜食（双性转）

阳光明媚，天气炎热。  
海贼国王多弗女士和阿拉巴斯坦的英雄鳄鱼女士正在德雷斯罗萨王宫的后花园里，享受一场下午茶。

多弗女士刚吃完最后一块蛋糕，伸舌舔掉唇边的奶油，画着精致美甲的手正百无聊赖地抛接着一只橙子。她热爱甜食却仍然身材火辣，炎热的天气令她身上出了一层薄汗，深V的白衬衫透出隐约的肉色。她不时拉开领子轻轻扇风，汗珠在她漂亮的日晒肌上滚动、滑落进衬衫深处。  
“你再不吃，冰淇凌蛋糕就化了。”多弗女士提醒对方。

和明媚的金发美人比起来，鳄鱼女士则沉冷得多，她黑发金眸，身着深色西装三件套，包臀裙裹出纤细的腰身，指间夹着一只雪茄，上面还有淡淡的唇印。  
“我吃不下。”鳄鱼女士说。她面前的蛋糕几乎没怎么动，黑咖啡倒是已经几乎见底。对讨厌甜食的她来说，蛋糕的滋味无疑是上刑。  
“真浪费啊，鳄鱼。”多弗女士叹着气站起身，走到鳄鱼女士身边，用指尖舀起一块将要融化的冰激凌奶油送进口中，裸色的口红又被她吃进去不少。然后她弯下身，和对方交换了一个冰凉又甜腻的吻。

“现在味道有没有好一些？”多弗女士握住对方线条优美的肩膀，迫使鳄鱼女士正面看她。  
“我尝不出什么区别。”鳄鱼女士把雪茄送进嘴里，皱了皱好看的眉毛，朝着多弗女士垂落额前的金发伸出手。  
“别动，”她说，用戴着宝石戒指的手轻柔地梳理对方的发丝，“你头发上粘到奶油了。”

02.枪

多弗朗明哥总是随身携带一把枪，有时会别在后腰，有时会装在羽毛大衣的口袋里，有时会像现在这样，放在克洛克达尔的书桌上。  
这自然引起了书桌主人的注意。巴洛克的老板松散地披着衬衫，叼着雪茄走过去，将它从桌上拿起。

硬胡桃木的枪托底部包着坚硬的铜片，在晨光下闪闪发光。锻铁枪管则如暗夜般漆黑，嵌满雕刻和错金花纹。枪身上到处都是划痕，板机和击锤都被磨得发亮，证明它已经有些年头。  
克洛克达尔掂了掂这把枪，感觉它重量适中，握把弧度舒适，一定是出自名家之手。金属枪械的手感令克洛克达尔有些怀念——他曾是个用枪好手，百发百中，用铅弹洞穿无数心脏，用枪托打碎无数脑袋。但随着他自身能力的强大，枪支逐渐显出它威力有限的一面，最后被注重效率的鳄鱼当作负累抛弃。

枪在克洛克达尔手中滴溜溜转了个圈，他回身举枪，闭起一只眼，将枪口虚瞄向房间另一头的男人。  
“那里面没有子弹，”多弗朗明哥刚刚从床上支起身，打着哈欠将墨镜戴回鼻梁，“真是抱歉。”  
克洛克达尔勾起嘴角，把枪抛过去，多弗朗明哥伸手接住，他弯起手指，无形的丝线从散落在地上的羽毛大衣里又拽出一个黑匣子。

而接下来就是克洛克达尔抛弃枪支的第二个理由了：麻烦。

多弗朗明哥拇指挑开匣子上盖，拨开枪的击锤，令黑火药沙沙作响地从匣子滑落进枪的火药袋。燧发枪的管壁很薄，倾入的火药数量必须经过精确的计算，否则会有炸膛的风险，但线线果实能力者的手指比任何度量工具都更加精密，他恰时地回正匣子，火药一分不多，一分不少。  
他又将铅弹放入枪管，取出通条——一种纤细的铁条——伸进枪管，将那颗凹凸不平的铅弹压到膛底。  
多弗朗明哥抿着唇，连呼吸都收住了。他专注的侧脸被晨光照亮，而那柄杀人凶器像件精巧的玩具，安静地躺在他手中任他摆弄，金属部件随着他的动作清脆地相互摩擦。  
接下来枪械发出吻合的声响，多弗朗明哥深深呼气，放下工具，合上枪锁，而那颗藏在膛内的铅弹已经预备好夺走生命了。

03.冰块（巡警AU）

“你就不能把空调再开低点？”  
克洛克达尔拉开车门坐进副驾驶位，把手上的纸袋子扔给驾驶座上的多弗朗明哥。对方欢呼着撕开袋子，拿出一枚焦黄的甜甜圈。  
“看在甜甜圈的份上，”多弗朗明哥拧大了冷风，转头瞥见克洛克达尔递过来的还有杯可乐，“哦可乐，现在我可以容忍你在车里抽支烟了。”  
“那还真是谢谢了。”克洛克达尔回答。夏夜很热，暑气腻在身上很不舒服，他确实需要一两根香烟来缓解烦躁。

多弗朗明哥在嘎吱作响地嚼面包，食物的碎屑簌簌落在他的警服前襟上，他用手指把它们掸下去。克洛克达尔翘起双腿搁在汽车的仪表台上，仰着头感受空调舒适的冷风，点了根烟。  
“感谢二氧化碳。”多弗朗明哥嘬了几口冰凉的碳酸饮料，碎冰在里面碰撞，多弗朗明哥发出满足的叹息。  
克洛克达尔笑了笑，把烟灰抖进车载烟灰缸里：“你不应该感谢我么？”  
“如果你不像个毒气室一样的话，”多弗朗明哥扇了扇眼前缭绕的烟雾，“是的，我会感谢你。”  
克洛克达尔把烟摁灭，伸手去拿属于自己的那份饮料，接着他皱起眉：“他们忘了给我放冰块。”  
“往好处想，也许他们只是恨你。”多弗朗明哥说，他揭开可乐盖子，两根手指小心地夹出一块冰，凑到克洛克达尔唇边，“喏，张嘴。”

克洛克达尔瞥他一眼，张口用牙齿咬住了冰块，舌头则慢条斯理地舔掉沿着那根纤长手指滴落的冰水。  
“你那份是什么？”  
“咖啡。”克洛克达尔嚼着冰块，声音有些含糊。多弗朗明哥凑过来就着对方的手喝了一口，接着他皱起脸，表情不太好看。  
“太苦了。”多弗朗明哥摇摇头，把最后一块甜甜圈扔进嘴里，拍了拍手，点燃发动机。

警车缓缓地沿着街道前行，车身浸在城市夜晚的霓虹里。他们安静地滑过阴暗的小巷，街边站着几个涂脂抹粉的流莺，多弗朗明哥摇下车窗，手搭在车门上敲了敲，那些女士便踩着高跟散开了。  
“有看中的么？”多弗朗明哥升起玻璃，侧头问另一位警察，可男人对他无聊的玩笑没有什么情绪，只是懒洋洋地朝他竖了个中指。

“HZ-28，这里是控制台，”车内的对讲系统突然沙沙地响了起来，“有什么情况吗？”  
“一切正常，先生，”多弗朗明哥摁下答复键，“除了搭档是个混蛋以外……对此您有什么解决方案吗？”  
对面沉默了会儿，平稳的声音又响了起来：“我没法分清你们谁更混蛋一点，只能建议你们俩双双辞职。”  
“不过在辞职之前你们还得干活，距这里两个街区的恋人大道33号有人醉酒闹事，报案人说醉鬼没有枪，但有一把小刀。”  
“收到。”多弗朗明哥回复，“我们马上过去。”  
“执勤愉快，先生们。”

通讯挂断。  
多弗朗明哥拉响警笛，警车尖啸着提速。为了超车，他猛地打了把方向盘，车身晃动，克洛克达尔握着的咖啡漾出来，猝不及防地溅在他的手和衬衫上。他有一些关于多弗朗明哥车技的抱怨，却被淹没在警笛的呜哩哇啦里了。

04.圣经（堕天使与鳄魔）

“我准备伪装成一个人类神父，去诱骗过路的灵魂，”恶魔问堕落的天使，“你有什么建议吗？”  
“为什么要问我？”一只尸虫落在堕天使黑色的羽毛上，他把它抖下去。  
“毕竟你是前天使，更懂这一套。”恶魔说，“那么，该从何处开始？”

“首先得转变形象。”堕天使靠在盐柱上，竖起两根手指，“比如——人类只有两只眼睛，你得先把多余的收回去。”恶魔依言这么做了。  
“颜色也得变，没有人类的眼睛是金色，也没有人的眼睛燃着火焰。”  
于是金色变成了灰色，火光也熄灭，广袤无际的深渊失去了光，变得更加黯淡。  
“他们的骨骼长在肌肉下面，血液里也没有滚烫的熔岩，皮肤没有鳞片，摸起来光洁又温暖。”  
恶魔依言这么做了。  
“我知道你很喜欢那些触手和犄角，但人类的头上是无害的细丝，多而柔滑，蓬松细软。你可以挑个喜欢的颜色……哦，这颜色不行，会刺瞎他们的双眼。”  
于是恶魔的手轻抚而过，顺滑的黑发沉静地垂在他的脖颈边，不再蠕动。  
“现在总算有点样子了。”堕天使绕到他身边，尖利的指甲刮过对方的骨翅，“这里，还有尾巴，也得收起来。”  
恶魔依言这么做了。  
“还有声音，”堕天使的手指点在恶魔的喉咙上，“人类声音和生命一样脆弱又狭窄，没有远古的咆哮，更没有诅咒的低语。”  
恶魔清了清嗓子，再度开口时已经是人类的嗓音——太小了，几乎穿透不了硫磺的蒸汽，但还好堕天使听到了，并且对此表示满意。

“最后一步，”堕天使触碰恶魔光裸的躯体，感叹性确实是种有趣的罪恶，“……你知道的，人类在吃了苹果之后就不再裸体了。”  
恶魔抬头看他。接着一件袍子从虚空里显现出来，纯黑的布料逐渐裹住了恶魔，恶魔像被黑暗咬噬，显得如人类般脆弱。堕天使的手沿着他的脖颈往下，神父的白色硬领便出现在他的喉头；当堕天使的手走到恶魔的肩膀时，松散的披肩出现了；接着是腰带将修长的腰身竖起，黑皮鞋踩在地面上。  
堕天使满意地叹了口气，白金相间的圣带又出现在他的掌心，他将它绕过恶魔的肩颈，从肩膀一直垂坠下来，被深渊的冷风吹起微小的弧度。

“现在，你就有了赦罪的权利了。”堕天使同他耳语，“这里还有一些语句，你得跟我念。”  
恶魔依言这么做了。  
“我们的天父。”  
“我们的天父。”  
“愿你的名受显扬，愿你的国来临，愿你的旨意奉行在人间，如同在天上。”  
“愿你的名受显扬，愿你的国来临，愿你的旨意奉行在人间，如同在天上。”  
“不要让我们陷於诱惑，但救我们免於凶恶。”  
“不要让我们陷於诱惑，但救我们免於凶恶。”

低语消失，窃笑停止。于是在寂静里，一位神父从深渊当中走出来了。

05.眼球

“操。”

克洛克达尔陡然放开手，脑袋往后缩拉开距离。这并不是因为厌恶或者愤怒，只是一种受到刺激后本能的回避动作。  
“怎么了？”在喘气的间隙，多弗朗明哥艰难地问对方。平复快乐并不容易，但就连多弗朗明哥也知道，这时候还只顾着自己一个人享乐就太不是人了。

克洛克达尔在用手背揉眼睛——是的，用手背，毕竟他手指和掌心上还沾着那些可疑的液体，怎么看都不适合用来揉眼睛。  
“溅眼睛里了，”他啧了一声，声音郁闷又恼怒。  
“你下次可以吞下去。”多弗朗明哥好心指点，对方抽出空来给他比了个中指。  
克洛克达尔的动作实在是过于粗暴，多弗朗明哥感觉自己都听到那只脆弱的晶状体被对方碾得嘎吱作响，多弗朗明哥倒吸一口气，抓住克洛克达尔的手腕拉开。  
“好了，”他伸手挟住克洛克达尔的下巴，使他仰起头，“让我看看。”

克洛克达尔的右眼已经有些红肿，泪水正不受控制地溢出来，睫毛也被打湿了。揉眼睛的动作现在像在揩拭眼泪，一瞬间看起来居然有些委屈，倒是十分难得，于是一个灵感出现在多弗朗明哥脑海里。  
他朝着克洛克达尔的眼睛伸出手。  
“你做什么？”看着手指的阴影越来越近，克洛克达尔本能地想要偏头却被钳制住，只能疑惑地从朦胧的泪眼里看着对方的脸越贴越近。  
“一点小小的补偿。”两根手指撑开对方的眼睑，多弗朗明哥将脸凑上去，看到那只微颤的、泛起血丝的金眼睛近在咫尺，然后伸出舌头舔上去。  
“你……”克洛克达尔原本还想抱怨什么，但当眼睛一瞬间被覆盖住，失去了焦距和视野后，他反而沉默了。

多弗朗明哥控制着力度，尽量轻缓地动作着，扫过对方眼睑，擦过湿润的睫毛，舌尖触到晶状体的感觉就像在舔一颗果冻，湿润且滑溜。他开始怀疑自己会不会把这种眼睛上蒙着的金箔舔掉了，而当鳄鱼再抬起头的时候，他就会拥有一只透明玻璃珠似的右眼。  
多弗朗明哥的舌头很快就离开了。克洛克达尔的右眼又恢复了视野，对方模糊的脸上，只有笑容清晰可见。

“怎么样？”  
“克洛克达尔眨了眨眼，感觉右眼凉飕飕的，像刚从冰水里捞出来的葡萄，疼痛和不适似乎也减轻了一些。  
“有点卵用，但怪恶心的。”  
他诚实地回复。

06.船

这场远航已经持续近两个月，两个月没有靠近过任何一个国家，没有停泊任何一个港口。记录指针只是永恒不变地指向前方。操心完航线、补给、风暴、劫掠碰到的每一艘商船这些大事儿之后，人人都还得有些更为微观的事儿要操心。

男人嘛。

如果有人在这段时间上了这艘海贼船参观的话，这儿有一条建议希望你能听取：不要靠近底仓、走廊阴暗的角落、或者船员们的休息室。如果在推开门扉的时候看到某人独自面对墙角，不知道在做什么事时，请假装没有发现并悄悄阖上门，免得彼此尴尬。

这种原始的冲动覆盖面很广，从水手到他们的头儿都无人能逃。正如此刻，在这个平静的航海之夜，这艘船的船长，名震四海的王下七武海，克洛克达尔先生也未能幸免于难，在长时间的航行里，他也逐渐被这庸俗的热潮缓慢地浸染了。  
于是他放下纸笔，任由难以排解的无聊情绪将他从桌边带离，打着哈欠倒在船长室的床上。接下来，他要做的事儿和那些水手在墙角的鬼鬼祟祟其实没有什么本质上的不同。  
选谁好呢？他盯着低矮的船舱想，海浪摇晃着他的思绪。他已有好几个备选方案：海港上的妓女、阿拉巴斯坦的舞者、矜持的贵族美人或是傲慢的女船王……他在脑海里翻动自己的藏书，指尖一下落在沾满细沙的裙裾上，一下又抚过风情万种的深褐肌肤，戴戒指的手也曾经利落地卸掉一只绑在丰满大腿上的匕首。  
可当多弗朗明哥的脸闪现出来的时候，克洛克达尔也没感到太意外。他闭起眼睛，接着幻想中的多弗朗明哥在黑暗里朝他勾起一个得意的笑，似乎笃定自己已经胜出。  
克洛克达尔懒得和他较劲——这也太蠢了。基本上他只准备速战速决，在这片大海上谁知道下一秒会发生什么，他可不要衣冠不整地面对一次风云突变，或是一场和海军的遭遇战。克洛克达尔松开领口，咬了咬嘴里的雪茄卷，突然觉得喉头发干，又懒得再爬起来给自己倒酒。他吸了口烟，解开皮带扣，金属的轻响被海浪卷走了。

他开始构想对方的身躯，从金发，脸到胸膛，精悍的腰线和更往下的地方……他轻笑一声，承认这男人确实有些东西值得怀念。他想着，手指开始缓缓地动。  
触觉似乎被放大了，除了热度的变化，他还能感觉到海浪涌动，船身吱呀，油灯投下的阴影在摇晃，闻到煤油和墨水混合的味道，有些刺鼻。他想到多弗朗明哥的香水也同样刺鼻，那尖锐的前调是什么？胡椒吗？  
雪茄的滋味飘上来，他仰着脑袋呼出一口白气，内心感到些许愉悦。舌掠过微湿的雪茄头，他支起一条腿，方便手更大幅度的施为。接着他开始喘，感觉烟气似乎涌进肺里了。他听见墙壁之外有些声音，不是人声，像是原初的海生物悄悄探出头来，呼吸沉寂的空气，凝望远古的月亮。

别分神，不然我怕你撑不过三分钟。脑海中的多弗朗明哥将他飘散的思绪拉回来，克洛克达尔叼着雪茄撇了撇嘴，继续浮皮潦草地动作。他没什么自己一个人做的兴致，只是一味地加快节奏。而多弗朗明哥向来可比这耐心得多，几乎是不遗余力，若看到这毛毛糙糙的手法，想必他一定会皱眉的。  
今晚有这么热吗？克洛克达尔想。汗从额头滑进眼睛里，可他也没工夫去擦了。海上很难辨认具体时间，但此刻他却感觉到潮水在月的引力作用下开始上涨，将船身向上托起，澎湃地往岸边奔涌，浸没礁石和沙滩，在某种甜美的晕眩里，海浪将整个世界浸成纯白色，什么都看不清楚。  
当克洛克达尔从这短暂的一瞬回过神的时候，发现雪茄已经掉在枕边，滚了几圈。他轻啧一声，扔掉雪茄，掸掉灰痕。

航行还在继续，他们在等待下一次的着陆。  
总之，现在可以睡个好觉了。

07.头发

发型对气质的影响颇大，克洛克达尔显然深谙这一点，不然他为何总是把自己的头发打理得一丝不苟？油光锃亮的黑发，完美的背头，合适的发型会让大海贼在人前显得威严傲慢、力量十足。  
多弗朗明哥也如此。在发胶的强作用下，金发张扬无比地支棱在脑后，像一簇冲天的金色火光，罪恶就在其下猛烈地燃烧，谋划着将整个世界放在火上炙烤。

所以当克洛克达尔第一次见到那些金发软垂下来的样子时，他确实感到十分新奇：彼时他正半靠在床头抽烟，而多弗朗明哥刚刚从浴室走出来，只在腰间围了一条浴巾，赤着脚踩在雨宴的大理石地板上，水珠从他的头发上往下滴滴答答地落，滚在他肌理分明的脊背上。他握着毛巾擦拭头发，边朝克洛克达尔走过来。  
感觉到克洛克达尔的注视，年轻男人有点莫名其妙地从发丝和毛巾的间隙望过去，正对上克洛克达尔颇有些玩味的眼神，看起来一点掩饰的意思都没有。  
多弗朗明哥本想表达自己的疑惑，但沐浴后通常会有的口渴感让他打消了念头。他坐到克洛克达尔身边，随意从床头捞过一杯酒——也许是他的，也许是克洛克达尔的——灌进喉咙里，并舒爽地长叹了一口气。

被毛巾搓过的头发半干不干地搭在额前，在面颊上打落阴影，凌乱地垂下来骚扰他的睫毛。多弗朗明哥晃晃脑袋将它们拨开，手指粗鲁地梳理发丝的结节，拽下来几根金发，看起来缺乏耐心。  
克洛克达尔觉得这发型确实不适合他，看起来柔和到滑稽的地步。仿佛在海贼船的火炮盖上渔网和杂草，以装作自己是艘无害的商船那样可笑至极。不过他同时也得感叹血缘的力量，多弗朗明哥现在和那个被他自己亲手毙掉的叛徒弟弟倒有几分相似。  
对方又摆弄了一下头发，似乎自己也不太满意。

“有点长了。”克洛克达尔评价，烟雾从他的嘴里轻飘飘地往外冒。事实上他自己也没好到哪去，被汗水浸湿的头发板结成缕，发胶失去作用，于是它们滑下来搔他的脸和脖颈。  
“是该剪了。”多弗朗明哥赞同，接着他扬起脑袋，把头发往后拨，露出光洁的前额。  
“干脆剪得更短点，”克洛克达尔夹着烟的手伸过去，用两根手指捏起一撮金发，大概比划了下位置，“也许挺适合你的。”  
“别把烟灰掉在我头上，”年轻的七武海皱了皱眉，握着克洛克达尔的手腕拉开，“不过，建议我会考虑。”

当克洛克达尔再在某次七武海会面上看到对方时，多弗朗明哥的金发已经变得极短，似乎只贴着头皮长出来几毫米，使他变得更加盛气凌人且蛮横。  
在场的海军将领们似乎都没有发觉这种变化。海贼们的危害太大，要操心和防备的危险勾当太多，对紧张的海军来说，他们的发型变化简直是掉进炉渣里的一颗灰尘，根本没有注意的余地。  
而只有克洛克达尔与走进会议室的多弗朗明哥完成了一次对视，用视线稍微称赞了对方发型不错。

08.狗

原本趴在地板上的狗站起身，开始烦躁不安地转圈，委屈的哼哼唧唧。多弗朗明哥抱着靠枕打了个哈欠，伸腿去蹬坐在沙发另一头的男人。

“该遛狗了。”  
黑发男人面不改色地把报纸往上抬了一点，将将遮住自己的脸：“为什么要和我说？”  
“因为昨天是我遛的。”多弗朗明哥催促他，自己却躺得更直了。克洛克达尔的身体被他蹬得左摇右晃，在这样的干扰下，他很显然已经无法阅读。克洛克达尔终于变得不耐烦起来，皱着眉放下报纸，把多弗朗明哥的腿掀到一边。  
“胡扯，”克洛克达尔否认，“昨天明明是我带它出去的。”  
“你这就纯属放屁，”多弗朗明哥握着遥控器摁了几个台，但周末下午的电视实在是没什么可看的，“我都忘了你上次遛狗是什么时候——哦，也许是上辈子吧。”

狗绕到他们面前，跳上沙发，急切地绕着多弗朗明哥踩来踩去，他不得不从沙发上坐起身躲避对方的脚爪——毕竟不像几年前，它现在已经长成了颇有分量的大狗。  
“你的老年痴呆来得太早了，多弗。”克洛克达尔杵着下巴看他，翘起来的嘴角被手指遮住了，“多遛狗说不定有利于康复。”  
对方开始怂恿狗蹿过来咬他，狗确实跃了过来，但只是亲昵地舔克洛克达尔的手和脸，接着又跳回去骚扰多弗朗明哥，它似乎对他们一视同仁，只要不带他出门，它绝不肯善罢甘休，摇着尾巴糊了它的饲主们一身毛。  
“好——好了，”多弗朗明哥推开凑过来的狗嘴，把狗毛从舌头上呸出去，“嘘……冷静点，天呐。”

“你决定出门了？”  
“一起去，否则没门儿，”多弗朗明哥用手薅着狗下巴乱揉，“而你今晚也许会变成狗咬胶，毕竟你的狗跟你一样凶残。”  
“我得提醒你，它也是你的狗。”克洛克达尔从多弗朗明哥头上捻下几根狗毛，站起身去拿狗绳。  
“是你非要养的，我可不喜欢它。”多弗朗明哥放开手，狗猛地跳下沙发冲到门口。克洛克达尔蹲下去，为它戴上项圈和牵引绳。多弗朗明哥唉声叹气地取下外套，换鞋，再拿上他们的铲屎工具。

08.相机

闪光灯亮起，克洛克达尔眯了眯眼。

随着摄影师叫停，站在台前的男人在最后的咔嚓声响起后放松了肩膀，有人上前替他整理头发，用化妆刷为他补妆。  
摄影师在跟他交流拍摄要点，从克洛克达尔的角度看过去，多弗朗明哥正抱着手臂侧着脑袋，显示出认真倾听的模样。为了拍摄，他难得穿着正装，金属袖扣在腕上闪烁，十足的精英派头。  
灯光师在调整摄影棚的罩灯，柔和的白光变换角度落在多弗朗明哥身上，他的脸上似乎打了闪粉，颧骨和眼尾偶尔会闪出细腻的金属光泽。面颊的阴影在改变——眼睛也是，随着光影交错，那抹蓝色从晦暗到通透只需要一个眨眼。接着那双眼睛突然转了过来，与站在台下的克洛克达尔目光相接。

“……先生？”  
当克洛克达尔听到多弗朗明哥助理的声音时，这已经是对方第二次喊他了，克洛克达尔这才意识到自己已经出神一阵子了。他瞥了眼多弗朗明哥的方向，那男人已经收回了目光，不再看他。  
“抱歉，”克洛克达尔转头，正视助理，“什么事？”  
“您要什么咖啡？”助理客气地询问。  
“呃，我……”余光捕捉到多弗朗明哥站定在白色幕布中间，低着头调整衬衫袖口，克洛克达尔感觉自己思考迟滞，好像还是没能完全理解问话的意思，“……和以前一样，谢谢。”  
并没有注意到克洛克达尔的心不在焉，助理朝着他点头微笑，转去询问其他人了。  
人员已经就绪，器材也调试完毕，下一组照片即将开始拍摄。工作人员来来往往行色匆匆，做着最后的准备。从人流的间隙穿过去，克洛克达尔推开门，不引人注意地走出房间。

为了不影响拍摄效果，走廊上的光都已经熄灭，只剩下指路箭头闪烁着淡淡的荧光。克洛克达尔沿着指示往外走，在口袋里摸索香烟和打火机。  
“怎么了？”多弗朗明哥的声音在身后响起，看来是刚刚跟了出来。  
“抽烟。”克洛克达尔回答，“你不是在拍照么？”  
“我还以为你等得不耐烦了，正要去拉掉电闸，”对方已经赶上克洛克达尔的脚步，“我前来阻止你。”  
“你说得对，我是该拉掉电闸。”克洛克达尔笑了笑，转身站定，“也许我就不该来这儿。”  
“但这可是某人主动要求的，”多弗朗明哥说，“说是对我的工作状态很好奇。”  
“如果不把'想当着照相机的面和你做'这个意外选项放进去的话，”寂静的通道似乎把一切都放大了，克洛克达尔稍稍压低声音，“我基本算是满意。”  
多弗朗明哥笑着伸手摘掉克洛克达尔的眼镜，俯身凑到他面前。在淡淡的光线里，克洛克达尔近距离观察着对方优越的下颌和鼻梁线条，猜想如果此时摁下快门的话，成片想必会相当惊艳。

被吻住的下一个瞬间，克洛克达尔条件反射般地抬手，准备环住对方，却突然意识到这家伙他妈的还得拍片，头发和衣服都不能碰，脸也不行。于是他的胳膊只能硬生生僵在半空，拥住空气。为了多弗朗明哥妆发造型的完整性，他们之间留出了空余，似乎只有唇是相触的——这显然不够，克洛克达尔想，远远不够。  
就连这仅有的接触都变得克制谨慎，克洛克达尔只是浅浅地啄，小心地把握分寸。而多弗朗明哥似乎注意到了对方的拘谨，回手摸索他僵硬的手腕。  
“嘿——”多弗朗明哥顺着对方的手腕攀到手掌，扣住那五根手指，贴在他嘴角悄声低语，“你可以握住我。”  
克洛克达尔听从了，他们握着彼此的手，指缝贴合，指根和掌心紧紧抵在一起，指腹摩挲对方手背，尽量感受皮肤柔软的触感。克洛克达尔仰着脑袋吻他，多弗朗明哥托着他的下巴，克洛克达尔甚至能闻到他脸上化妆品的味道。没人知道究竟是谁开始加深这个吻的，他们只是这么做了——探入口腔，舔舐彼此的舌头，直到吐息逐渐升温，大脑开始发懵……

后来这个吻中断得有些突兀。这多亏了多弗朗明哥的理智突然回归，似乎猛然意识到自己还有正事儿要做。  
“够了，够了，”他喘着气，和对方额头相抵，“老天。”  
恼火地品味着结束的失落感，克洛克达尔却也无计可施，只能轻啧一声。  
“我还要上镜，”多弗朗明哥最后亲了克洛克达尔的面颊以作安慰，垂着眼睛和他严肃地对视，“我可不想在镜头面前勃起，那会……很尴尬。”  
比起解释，他更像是在自我说服。  
想到一墙之隔的身后，满屋子的人还在等着他们的模特开工，克洛克达尔叹了口气，从多弗朗明哥掌中撤回自己的手。手心被烧得有些潮，但在离开对方后很快就被微凉的空气蒸发了。  
“你说的对，”克洛克达尔声音发闷，他把手揣进衣兜里，以免自己忍不住去碰对方，“不能——不能让他们等太久。”  
接下来他们没再说话了，多弗朗明哥把眼镜还给克洛克达尔，又随手替他整了整衬衫领口。他们离得还是很近，能听得见对方调整呼吸，平复心情。

“你还是出去走走吧，”多弗朗明哥捏了捏眉心，深吸了口气，再度开口时声音已经平稳多了，“喝杯咖啡，或者喂喂鸽子什么的……被你盯着我真没法儿专心工作。”  
面对指控，克洛克达尔无所谓地耸耸肩，靠在墙上擦干净眼镜镜片，戴回鼻梁。多弗朗明哥笑了笑，转身往回走。在即将走过转角时，克洛克达尔突然喊了他。多弗朗明哥顿住脚步，转头看对方。

“结束后一起吃饭？”  
“好。”

09.手套

多弗朗明哥后来不再戴手套了，那种皮革质感有时候会显得僵硬，令他的手指无法灵活自如地屈伸，限制他能力的发挥。  
但此时他是戴着手套的。在北海米尼翁岛的冰天雪地里，一双黑色皮革手套烫帖地包裹着他的手，勾勒出他手掌和手指纤长的轮廓，令他显得严苛而不近人情。他用这只黑色的手握枪，扣下扳机，于是雪和血一同留在上面。但他感觉既不到血水的潮湿，也感觉不到枪管的热度。  
在西装袖口和手套交界的缝隙，鲜明地露出了他手腕一小片蜜色的皮肤。于是有两根戴戒指的手指覆了上去，被黑色的皮革衬得更加苍白。然后手指挑起皮革，从这条分界线缝隙里潜入，慢条斯理地沿着手腕往下探，温凉的指尖触到了多弗朗明哥掌心细细的汗。


End file.
